


But In This World, I Only Need You.

by laurenc1342



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Bang Chan, i'm terrible at tagging but its good pls read, kind of triggering at the beginning, minor Kim Dahyun/ Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenc1342/pseuds/laurenc1342
Summary: Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?AKA:Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.





	1. Breath Of Fresh Air.

**Author's Note:**

> I first uploaded this as a Huidawn fanfic but that ship went down so I'm re-uploading as a minsung one. So ye, please enjoy even though I'm terrible at writing shit like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first uploaded this as a Huidawn fanfic but that ship went down so I'm re-uploading as a minsung one. So ye, please enjoy even though I'm terrible at writing shit like this.

Chapter 1.

University. The only place on earth where you feel trapped yet completely free at the same time. Lee Minho was familiar to this feeling, having only just moved out of home and being shoved straight into the life of a regular student. Nothing was different about Minho or the way he lived during his uni life, he has a small yet stable group of friends, he complains about his course nonstop and he has a girlfriend. Kim Dahyun, what a woman in Minho’s eyes. She was smart, beautiful, funny, good at everything she does and adores her boyfriend, what else could you ask for?

Minho looks up at his dorm building before entering, not stalling with fear but more taking a breath of fresh air to regain any feelings he has for this old, rundown building he calls home. Because as soon as he enters, its official. As soon as he enters, he starts his second year, his middle year of university. While that thought scares others, feels daunting for them, it excites Minho if anything. This past year has been the best of his life and to think he could be reliving those feelings, emotions and experiences all over again excites him.

As he lifts his foot to step over the threshold of the second best year of his life, a hand lands itself around Minho’s shoulder forcefully, launching him a couple steps forward. “Onto another, aye Min?” Ah yes, his forever present best friend, Chan. While he treasures his best friend dearly, he seems to have the worse timings. All Minho wanted was a peaceful breather before setting up his dorm for the year. Even getting there early to avoid his friends before they get him rowdy and he loses focus. But here they are. All the other 3 guys just staring at their building like they’re scared for the next year. Seeing how quiet they grew quiet so quickly, proving his point further, Chan’s arm even unwinding itself from around his neck. Minho takes this as an opportunity to escape his friends, takes that first step away and into the building, leaving his friends and takes his own ‘secret’ way, all the way through section A , up the section C stairs and down the section D main corridor to reach dorm 289 at the end of section B. The long way that gives him time to walk off the excitement seeing his friends had caused. 

The dorm was fairly sized for the amount of people it could hold. The room was made for 3 people but they managed to fit 4. The kitchen could fit 2 people at a time and had 6 cupboards, one for each of them and an extra two for the crap they couldn’t find a place for. Each bedroom has a desk, one bed (except for Chan & Woojin’s room which had 2) and a bathroom that was small but good enough. The living room and dining room were the same space, the only thing separating them was the line where the flooring changed from carpeted to hard wood. But it was all home. 

Minho was only given 15 minutes alone before everyone noticed he was gone and followed into the building. As all of his flat mates/friends piled into the dorm, Minho smiled to himself. “The fuck are you smiling at? You look psycho” oh how he’s missed Changbin and his way with words. The youngest boy laughed and ruffled Minho’s hair as he passed, making his way to the kitchen. “Maybe I’ve actually missed you, cause you know, I’m a nice friend” Minho shot back with a smile and a playful punch to Changbin’s arm. “Oh shit yeah, how was Japan Seo? Heard some shit went down with you this summer” Minho, who had already moved to the sofa without even moving his belongings to his room, smirked at the younger boy. “Fucks sake Bin, how many times do I have to tell you that you’re only 18 and –“ Woojin, who seemed to always take the ‘mum friend’ position, started, clearly attempting to lecture the poor kid, already. “Can you calm down, only little fights. You’re so uptight sometimes man” Changbin glared at Minho before continuing his unsuccessful attempt at loading his section of the fridge. Chan eventually had enough of watching him struggle and took over silently. “Hey, Bang, you good? You’re too quiet and it’s honestly scaring me” Minho tried to involve Chan but all he got in return was a long, over exaggerated sigh. “I just miss her man.” A gaggle of groans surfaced through the two rooms the boys had spread themselves across “If I have to listen to this all year I’m moving dorms” 3 nods of agreement followed Changbin’s statement. “Look dude, she obviously isn’t worth your time. Just try and forget her” Woojin never is helpful in situations like this. “How Woo? She’s on my course, her dorm is across from ours and my sister is her bestfriend for fucks sake”.

Minho was surprised when Chan had called him the second day of Summer to explain how him and Jihyo had broken up, sobbing and weak. He slowly realised that the Aussie boy had been genuinely in love, but she obviously hadn’t. That’s what he feared most in relationships. The whole one side loves the other more, the whole thought of not having equal love and respect for each other. Dahyun was different though. She gave Minho a different type of rush he didn’t know was possible. Sure, he’d been around and dated a little but when he met Dahyun, everything changed. The way they make each other feel is mutual, they both love each other with all their might and what one side lacks, the other has it as a strength. But they also share strengths. They’re both great rappers, they’re considered quite the visual couple and their confidence and personality match to a T. The group were weary when they first found of their relationship but as they grew as a couple, the guys found themselves accepting her almost as ‘one of the guys’. 

A pounding at the door pulled Minho out of his loved-up thoughts and the others out of their heated conversation about Chan’s dying excuse of a love life. Woojin made a beeline straight for the door without giving anyone a chance to register what the noise actually was. Not being able to see who was at the door led to more curiosity when the muffled sound of a conversation swept its way into the room. When the boys tried to speak again Minho shushed them, trying to listen to the conversation at the entrance of their dorm. He could hear a male voice along with Woojin’s. The door was soon closed and said boy strode into the room holding a slip of paper. “Buckle up boys, the parties are starting already”.

All of the remaining boys seemed to look away, avoiding the eldest boy’s eyes. “Wait, don’t’ tell me you losers don’t want to go, it’s been literally forever since we went to a party together, just us four, well five” he threw a glance Minho’s way and snickered. “No way, the party is tomorrow night and we have classes Monday, you all know that our youngest has, like, two day hangovers and Minho throws up nonstop for 48 hours after he drinks. Plus I will just complain that I’m not drunk enough, get too drunk and then not leave my room for what feels like years. It’s not worth it”. The whole room grows rowdy with mini arguments of split whether they should go or not. Chan and Changbin saying no while Woojin says yes. Minho knows it’s all down to him. Woojin’s correct in saying they haven’t gone just them 5 to anything in forever. “Guys, I say we go. The invite or whatever this is says that it’s a 2nd years party which means no news and no olds. Hyung’s right, we haven’t gone to anything just us in ages and the whole drinking things doesn’t matter because how many times did we turn up drunk or hungover to classes last year and still passed?” The two refusing give each other a look and a shrug, “Fucks sake Min, you do have a way with words you lyrical faggot” Chan laughs and high fives Mingo after his mini speech. “Call me a faggot again and I’ll show you what the word means mate” Minho and Chan started to play a wrestle as Changbin nervously looks around then whispers “Guys, maybe you shouldn’t be saying that shit that loudly, I heard that the empty dorm next door was bought and it’s a group with a gay in”. All 4 boys look between each other before Woojin bursts into a fit of laughter. “A fag? Living next door? Oh this is fucking priceless” He begins to laugh as Chan and Minho join in, joking about how stupid the idea sounds and that Changbin should stop listening to campus gossip. “Nah, guys I’m being serious. Apparently, the guy is the oldest his course has taken on for the second year because he beat the shit out of some guy in his first year and was kicked off his course and just didn’t apply for another uni until now” the boys all grew quiet. “Maybe that’s just a rumour? Like, maybe he’s not actually gay and he’d had enough of everyone saying he was?” Minho wished Chan spoke the truth because having a gay next door would make this year complete mess.

“Anyway, isn’t faggot a really bad term to use when referring to someone?” Changbin shrugs from his position on the sofa, not looking up from his phone. “Oh God, don’t tell us you’ve gone soft now mate” Minho plops himself down next to him, trying to distract him from his phone. “It’s not that I’ve gone soft it’s just maybe I have sympathy? Like I’ve been discriminated against before and I know it’s not nice okay? I wouldn’t want someone calling me a hurtful name 24/7. Maybe I think that we should all stop being dickheads for once in our lives.” Without another word, Changbin abruptly stood up and stormed his way into his room. “Did we say something or is he on his fucking period?” Chan scoffs as Minho moves his way into the kitchen, prolonging unpacking his stuff.

As the hours passed and moved the boys from afternoon to evening, Minho grew increasingly worried as Changbin hadn’t made an appearance since his little outburst that morning. He knew that wasn;t what the youngest was usually like and the fact none of the other guys had thought to realise this made him think that maybe Changbin was right, maybe they were all dickheads. Opting to speak to his friend, Minho made his way to Changbin’s room on the other end of the house. Once he reaches the door, he knocks three times to let the boy inside know it’s only him. “Come in Ho”. So. he did. He entered the room with caution and care, only to see it spotless and fully unpacked. The bed in the left corner of the room the only source of light as it was leaving Changbin’s phone. “Look, I’m sorry man. I shouldn’t have burst like that at you guys but I stand by what I said.” Minho shook his head as he shut the door and made his way to sit on the end of the bed “It;s okay, I understand. You believe in something and we acted shitty towards it. I can’t speak for the other guys but I’ve definitely got your back. Trust me okay, I’ll try not to be my usual dickhead self.” They both snickered at the comment. “That may be harder than you think, hyung.” Minho faked a gasp as he playfully smacked Changbin’s arm.

“Have you spoken to Dahyun yet? Made sure she got in safely?” Minho shook his head once again, “Nah, she doesn’t move back in until next weekend as her course starts later. So that means it will just be us four at this party.” Changbin snapped his head up “Really? Nothing against your girl hyung, but god I miss just us lads you know? Like Jeongin said that as long as they’re a second year their okay with them coming but I’m kinda glad she won’t be, sorry but it’s true” Minho laughs along as Changbin explains excitedly. “Wait, Jeongin’s hosting the party? I thought it was the people next door? The new guys?” Changbin looks at him with a look as to ask if he’s stupid “you didn’t know Jeongi’s friends are the group who moved in next door? Why are you always so behind mate? It’s his friends from school he always talks about” Minho just laughed “I guess I am always behind, well now we have to go then right?” Changbin nodded “Thank you Ho, seriously” Minho waved his hand, dismissing the praise, and shook his head “we’re mates, I couldn’t let anything eat you up alone” Minho ruffled Changbin’s hair and smiled “you should sleep, it’s obviously been a tiring day for you” Minho stood and wiped his hands on his jeans “Yeah, I guess it has. I’ll leave you to it then. Goodnight Binnie” Changbin waved him off and closed the door behind him.

Minho laid in bed after preparing for sleep and let out a huff of breath. He ran his hand through his hair before his phone pinged to life with a notification.  
~hey sexy, I’ll be back to uni in a week exactly! I miss you. See you when I get there~ Minho just smiled before texting back a simple reply  
~I miss you too, see you soon~ Before plugging his phone to charge and turning over to sleep. Maybe this party is a good idea, maybe going Without Hyuna is a good idea. Maybe this second year is a good idea.

Sleeping was currently proving to be the hardest task. Not only could he not sleep, but his new neighbour seemed like he couldn’t either. Shuffling and muffled movements coming from the other side of the wall Minho’s bed is pressed against. It wasn’t exactly frustrating, but it wasn’t exactly helping him fall asleep. What sounded like a door, on the opposite side of the wall, was closed and a small conversation, barely audible from Minho’s side. He could make out that it was two male voices, one significantly deeper than the other. The conversation was over as quickly as it had started. Silence consumed the room way too quickly for Minho’s liking. The bed underneath him grew uncomfortable and began to agitate him. So, he began to wriggle and move around. He knew he was being loud be he honestly couldn’t care any less. The door to his room was lightly swung open, “Minho” Came a whisper from the now open door.

“Minho” This time louder, but the same voice. “What, I was sleeping you ass” Minho lied, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to fool anyone, Woojin especially, “No you weren’t, and Chan wanted me to check on you but Jesus if you’re just gonna be a little bit-“ Then came a noise. It was easy to tell what it was at first, “The fuck was that” Woojin’s voice came a little too loud this time. After Minho kept quiet Woojin spoke again, “Someone sneezing? Are you hiding someone in here?” Minho let out a small chuckled that turned into a snicker, “Woojin fuck off, we have neighbours now remember. It was probably the faggot Changbin was talking about.” Minho regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. The boy through that door could probably hear exactly what they were saying, Then the Woojin’s voice came again “Probably, allergic to us heteros in here talking, well you have fun with them, I’ll tell Chan to stop worrying about you”. Followed by a door being shut, loudly.

“Bless you, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hi, I literally finished thiis, and am now uploading it, at 2 AM? So i deeply apologise for any misakes. I tried to check it but I'm terrible so oops. Hope you enjoyed dudes. Next chapter should be out soon? Hopefully.


	2. Starting A New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Chapter 2.

Jisung never really liked starting a new. Didn’t like new people, new feelings, new places. Didn’t like change. But as he stood in front his new dorm, knowing the same group of friends he's always had, always trusted, were just beyond that door, he felt safe. Felt like this change was for the good. University was a big step in Jisung’s life and to be accepted into one of his dreams was life-changing. Until he messed everything up and ended up here. Not that there’s anything bad about this place, he’d only been here an hour, so he couldn’t really have an opinion. But the university he spent most of his first year was the only place he wanted to be. That is until he got involved into his dumbass of a best friend's bullshit. Lee Felix wasn't the rowdy type, unless he was with his friends, but he was an underrated class clown. Only a 'class clown' in the eyes of his friends. But too everyone else he was the quiet first year with good grades, and a thing for boys.

Jisung was the first and only person Felix came out too. They were 14 (nearly 15) and Felix told Jisung of the first girl he kissed and how he hated it as he kept thinking of this ‘really cute’ guy in their maths class. At first Jisung was confused, but as Felix continued and asked what that meant, what it meant to find his eyes wandering to a boy and not being able to look away, what it meant to kiss one of the prettiest girls in their year but to be thinking of a guy while doing it. And Jisung’s least favourite example used that night, what does it mean if you get hard over, and only watch, the man when you watch porn. To the point the girl kinda disgusts you. At this point, Jisung was no longer confused. They spoke for hours about it, involving a lot of crying and deep ‘I support you, it’s not a bad thing’ chats. This was also the very conversation Jisung kept with him. Not only as he believed it was what brought them closer but also because as the years have passed, Jisung seems to feel the same. Experienced similar scenarios. Not that he feels he's gay, he has had many girlfriends, who he has enjoyed kissing, and has never been disgusted by the girl in porn, but he also finds his eyes wondering to boys. Has also thought of boys in the wrong way. Has even kissed a boy (for some spin the bottle game at one of his friends Hyunjin's parties) and cannot say truthfully that his dick didn't react. Has even watched guy webcams and delved into the whole gay side of porn. But wouldn't consider himself gay.

They've been through a lot together, so when they boys were accepted into the same university, they were ecstatic. Having the freedom they’d dreamed of, finally being able to be themselves. Until that one fateful day, to put it dramatically. It was just a normal day, as all instances like this start, during their third term of their first year. Until just after Jisung’s last lesson. He left the music room to be greeted by Felix’s dark face, then him grabbing his wrist and practically throwing him down the corridor. Before he was able to question what was happening Jisung heard a male voice shouting after them “yeah! Run you faggot! Run, fag run!” Followed by obnoxiously loud laughter. Felix stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly ahead. Jisung tried, he really did. Tried dragging him, telling him it’s not worth it, a pleading look on his face. “You just gonna stand there homo?” 

It all just happened in a flash, it genuinely did. The way Felix snatched his arm from Jisung’s grasp. The way he turned, almost in slow motion. The way he rushed toward the boy. The whole ‘beating-the-shit-out-of’ ordeal. See Jisung normally wouldn’t stand back when something was affecting anyone he cares about. But he’s known Felix since he moved to Korea when they were 6, he knows Felix as well as he knows himself. So Jisung knew that he could handle himself if he needed too, but he forgot the whole ‘Felix has no self-control when it comes to homophobia because he’s sensitive about his sexuality’ thing. Even though he knew Felix could handle it all himself, Jisung found himself alongside Felix. Alongside him both in what he was doing and his train of thought. Jisung realised the boy his best friend was ‘attacking’, as the uni put it, was his ex-boyfriend’s brother. His ex was in the year above and his brother was the scumbag of their year. So Jisung wasn’t exactly surprised. He didn’t mean to fight the two guys following the asshole, but he did. He didn’t mean to break a nose and give black eyes. But he did. He didn’t mean to get kicked out. But he did.

That’s the day Felix’s parents found out he was gay. The day they practically disowned him. His sister, Olivia, being the only reason he wasn’t banished for good. That’s also the day Jisung was ready to give up his dreams. But here he is. Standing in front of his new dorm. A scary thought to him. All memories of university relate to the one incident. But he held his head high and stepped over the threshold, taking his time knowing he was the last one to get there. Besides Felix, his other three friends had gone to this uni. So at least his old group were somewhat back together. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin. The latter wasn’t going to dorm with them but he was a part of their group and took the same course as Felix and Hyunjin. 

The group decided to rent the only available dorm in a different building than their first year, so it was almost like a fresh start for them all. Once Jisung entered, he noticed that everyone was unpacked and settled. “Oh, how nice of you to join us.” Hyunjin snickered as he noticed Jisung. “Jisung’s here? Great, go unpack. Like now. And hurry” seungmin wafts him with his hands into the only room with two beds, Felix asleep on the other one. The door is slammed shut, leaving Jisung in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. “Yeah, nice to see you guys too?” Jisung just scratched the back of his head and sighed before doing as he was told and beginning to unpack.

3 hours was all it took for Jisung to sort and settle his belongings into the room, and to wake his bestfriend, which was proven to be the hardest task. Both boys moved into the living room, only to be greeted by Seungmin silently pacing and Hyunjin checking a wad of envelopes. Jeongin appeared next to Jisung, after making their presence known Seungmin rushed over and shoved a pile of envelopes into Jeongin’s arms and then took the wad from Hyunjin and forced it into Felix’s arms. "These are the invitations you guys are responsible for handing out. Felix, yours must be given to the people named specifically on the envelope. Jeongin yours are for anyone you think we've missed. But no one who isn't a second year. And make sure that you go together because Felix is new and won't know any-"  
"Okay, seungmin we'll be fine, let Felix chill and settle in first, the poor kid's only been here a couple hours." Jeongin patted Seunngmin's shoulder before passing into the kitchen for a snack. "He's older than you Jeong" Hyunjin laughed "But you're right, let them breathe Minnie. This isn't the first big scale party we've thrown nor will it be the last. Just calm down and stop worrying, everything will be fine." Seungmin let out a huff and ruffled his hair thoughtfully. "I guess you're right, but i can't help but worry about these things, it's in my nature." Jisung let out a small laugh "Honestly you two, I've not been to one of your parties nor do I know anyone here but how the hell do you expect most of the second years to fit in this dorm? Like it's bigger than mine and Felix's last one but it’s still not big enough for this many people, surely?" Felix made a noise of agreement and pointed in Jisung's direction. "You guys are new, so we'll give you the benefit of the doubt but normally parties here aren’t hosted by just one group of people, or just one dorm. At our last dorm we would arranged and plan it all and then host it with the girls opposite. Meaning there were two dorms in use to fit everyone and there’s the hallway too. So, since one of the girls opposite knows seungmin, we asked them, and they said yes. But only one of them is here so we have to be careful.” Jisung made a small “Ah” sound as he understood. That made a lot more sense. “Okay Jeong, we should probably go hand these out as I can literally feel Seungmin’s evil eyes on my back” The boys laughed and got up to leave. 

“Jisung, wait, before you go I want you to know that you’re on food. So, if you have anyone you know that can help you or any food you want to put out, its all o you. Don’t ask just do.” Rolling his eyes, Jisung laughed “Okay Min don’t worry.” He waved and wiggled his fingers before moving into his room since it was already pretty late. Felix and Jeongin still hadn’t returned but he had received a text from his bestfriend telling him they should be finished before midnight. Jisung found himself unable to sleep that night. After his normal routine. After trying all the white noises. Even after Felix had come in and drifted off swiftly and with ease. When he’d finally drifted into an extremely light doze, he heard shuffling and muffled noises. He looked over and found it couldn’t have been Felix as he was fast asleep and lightly snoring. He knew it was no one else in the dorm as he’d be able to hear Hyunjin’s sleepwalking with his heavy footsteps and loud breathing that accompanied it. If it was anything Seungmin was doing it wouldn’t have sounded this close as their room as at one end and Seungmin’s was the last room on the other end. Jisung sat and tried to listen closer. All we could hear was someone moving. 

A muffled voice. That’s what he heard next. As he laid his ear on the wall his bed was placed up against. The voice was male, no doubt about that. It sounded soft spoken and small, but then again there was a wall between them. “Minho”. That’s what came from the voice, but louder this time. “What, I was sleeping you ass” Jisung chuckled to himself a little as this ‘Minho’ seemed quite cranky “No you weren’t, and Chan wanted me to check on you but Jesus if you’re just gonna be a little bit-“Jisung sneezed. And he sneezed loud. Of course he did, that’s just his luck. “The fuck was that” Came the second voice again, “Someone sneezing? Are you hiding someone in here?” The first voice snickered too himself “Woojin fuck off, we have neighbours now remember. It was probably the faggot Changbin was talking about.” Jisung’s face dropped. Not Again. They all already know. Then the first voice again “Probably, allergic to us heteros in here talking, well you have fun with them, I’ll tell Chan to stop worrying about you”. Followed by a door being shut, loudly as Jisung could hear it perfectly.

“Bless you, by the way”   
Jisung sniffled and wiped the tears he didn’t know had fallen, “Thanks, didn’t know you could hear that. Sorry” Jisung replied, lying in hopes of making the other boy think he didn’t just hear what he did. “It’s okay, it’s Hay Fever season so we’ll probably be waking each other up for the next couple weeks, aye?” Then a small laugh, only a small one, but loud enough for Jisung to hear. “I guess so, again, sorry if I woke you up with my obnoxious sneeze” Jisung once again replied, lying for the second time, knowing he hadn’t woken anyone up. “You didn’t wake me, don’t worry. These walls are just really thin for how much we pay” That, Jisung could agree with. “I’m Minho by the way, Lee Minho, like the actor.” Jisung let out another small laugh. “Han Jisung. Um, like me.” Minho was the one to laugh this time, “Can’t sleep either? because I could hear you moving about all night.” Minho stated, “Sorry about that, but no, I can’t.” He heard movement the other side and when he spoke again, Minho’s voice sounded closer and clearer. “Yeah me neither. Not sure why actually. You got any reason Han Jisung or you just a vampire who sleeps all day and is awake all night?” Both boys laughed, almost in sync this time, Jisung moved from his position on his back to face the wall “I’d like that to be my reason, it’s a lot cooler than my actual reason. New uni. Moved from my last one too here.” Silence. On both ends. “Minho?” Jisung found himself worrying, he obviously knew about the fact there’s a gay in their dorm so does he know the story? Does he think it was Jisung? What if – “Yeah sorry, new uni eh? Must be as scary as going into your first year.” Jisung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I guess it is, my friends from school are here though so at least I’m not alone, and I moved from that uni with my bestfriend. So I’m not alone in that either” Minho didn’t hesitate in replying this time. “Your bestfriend ey? Well that’s nice. Any reason you guys moved or was it kind of like ‘don’t like it here’ kind of thing?” He knows. Jisung’s sure of it. “Kind of both. The people in that uni weren’t exactly the nicest of people. All stuck up and snobby. But my bestfriend also ran into some trouble while we were there, basically got us both kicked out. But that’s all in the past, at least I got into a new uni” Did Jisung just out Felix? Because Minho obviously knows the story. “Ah that sucks. You don’t find many snobby people here. I mean, we’re all dickheads but not snobby” Minho laughed to himself “Yeah, it’s hard to hate it here so hopefully neither you or your friend will find any trouble. Well, unless you go looking for it” Jisung huffed out a breath “I’m hoping he doesn’t find any but with how he is and what he’s like it usually finds him.” God, if Felix could hear this conversation he’d hate him so much “I’d like to say it’s different here but many people are closed minded “Minho sighed ‘what like you and your friend’ Jisung thought “And if you’re different a lot of people will have pre-conceived thoughts and opinions. Your friend should be careful around here, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be himself at the same time. Just don’t let others change the way he is.” Jisung felt his eyes brim with tears again. “Thank you, for the warning.” Jisung felt a vibration on his bed and turned to grab his phone. Once the screen lit up he saw the worthless notification, but the time caught his attention. He groaned and turned back to the wall. “It’s 4 am, shouldn’t you at least be trying to get to sleep.” Minho laughed a little on the other side “You trying to get rid of me already, we’ve only just met Jisung-ah” Jisung scoffed lightly “That isn’t what I said nor meant” He laughed a little “Anyway how do you know you’re older than me, Minho-ah” Minho faked a gasp on the other side and Jisung laughed again, “You can clearly tell I’m older. I’ll prove it tonight at the party. Because there’s no way you’re older” Minho then laughed some more “Fine, but if I’m older I get automatic bragging rights” Minho scoffed “As do I if I’m older.” Jisung just laughed, “Of course. I’m going to try and finally sleep, Goodnight Lee Minho, like the actor” Minho laughed “Goodnight, Han Jisung, like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow hi so I actually wrote 2 chapters before uploading the first one so that's why this one is up so quickly, honestly don't expect this all the time because I'm lazy as hell and that's just how I roll... oops.  
> But, once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Friend You Never Had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Chapter 3.

 

Minho was woken by the sudden light consuming the room, as his curtains were ripped open. “How many fucking times, Min, you always stay up way too late and are never up in time.” It was way too early for Chan’s nagging. The boy had this habit of wanting everything to be 100% scheduled all the time and normally, Minho wouldn’t have a problem, but after how last night went he can’t say he’s ecstatic to be awake as early as Chan wanted him to be. “Chan fuck off. It’s early.” Minho rolled into his sheets more, attempting to escape the harsh rays throughout the room. “It’s eleven AM, dude. You’re normally up before ten. So, either get your lazy ass out of bed or I’ll make Woojin come in here and do it himself.” Minho’s eyes shot open real fast. He sat up, ignoring the way his head felt as though he was spinning, and grabbed his phone from under the pillow. “I would test you and argue that you wouldn’t but that isn’t a risk I’m willing to take.” Minho glared at Chan as the boy was moving around his room, picking up stray objects and strewn clothes. “That’s great then. Changbin’s making breakfast as soon as he’s either dressed or dead, I didn’t quite catch which one he said.” Minho shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. “You’re such a dumbass. Now get out so I can get dressed, or dead, I haven’t decided yet.” Chan snickered but still made his way to the door. “Fine. Also, Me and Woo might go get new outfits for tonight. You need some or nah?” Minho stopped in his tracks to the small bathroom and thought, then shook his head again. “I don’t think so. You can go without me, I’ll call you if I need anything.” Chan just nodded in his direction and left. 

Minho took his time in the shower that morning. Playing his music, a little too loud, and singing along. Considering how he was woken up, he was in one of the best moods. All smiles and laughter throughout the morning as he sat on his bed, scrolling though Instagram. When Changbin left, he hadn’t realise he was leaving until he was startled by the door slamming. He laughed quietly to himself after realising he’d jumped a little, proceeding to plug his phone into his speaker and play, once again, a little too loud music. “Yah! Lee Minho” Minho stopped and stood still. Shirt halfway over his head and arms raised. He swore he was alone. “Like that actor.” Minho smiled a little after hearing that comment, barely audible on his side with his music that loud. “Turn your music down it’s too early.” So; he did, laughing and flinging himself onto his bed after. “It’s literally twelve. That’s lunchtime. Are you the lazy type Han Jisung?” Minho kept a small smile beneath the hand resting on his chin and over his mouth. “I wouldn’t call it laziness, I’d say it was more someone kept me up all night, don’t you think” This time, Jisung was the one to laugh. He heard the door to the dorm open and mentally cursed himself, only half dressed and not so presentable, which was exactly what Chan wanted. “I’d love to stay and chat, love to hear you blame me for your laziness, but seems breakfast is calling and what man would I be to turn down food” Jisung let out a sarcastic ‘Ha’ from his end before saying “You go have your breakfast, but just know I’ll be chatting shit about you in my head all day” Minho chuckled to himself “Nice to know I’ll be in your mind and that you’re thinking of me. See ya Han” Jisung gasped on his end but Minho had left the room before he could hear a reply.

Making friends never was something Minho would consider himself good at, but he thinks maybe this time he did it. Maybe this time he won’t mess it up and get all awkward like he does literally anyone he meets. That’s why he’s lonely on his course. That’s why he only has the 3 friends he has now, and Jeongin. Jisung was different in Minho’s eyes though. He hasn’t seen the boy in person yet so that probably helped with easing Minho into the whole ‘new friendship’ thing. But last night, the conversation (although it was short) just seemed to flow. Like they weren’t worried about anything and they didn’t have to overthink about what their saying or how it’ll affect the other person. Minho’s never had a friendship like that. Granted he has 3 amazing best friends but they weren’t easy to become friends with in the first place. And Minho being the awkward person he is didn’t make it any better. 

Once he walked out into the kitchen, Minho was met with a smiley Chngbin. Rather than the grumpy Chan he was expecting. “Today’s breakfast, sir, is a good old full English.” Changbin added a fake British butler accent and bowed as Minho entered the kitchen. “Oh, my favourite, why thank you.” Minho chuckled to himself. “Are Chan and Woojin not back yet?” Minho pulled a chair out and sat down “Nah, but Chan texted me saying they should be back in an hour and that was like an hour ago so any minute I guess?” Changbin shrugged as he continued to fry the eggs. “Right, okay. So, you have no idea then”  
“No, I don’t have a clue” Minho chuckled lowly to himself “Why didn’t you just say th-“ Minho started but was rudely interrupted by the door being swung open, Chan and Woojin practically falling into the dorm. “See, told you they’ll be back soon” Minho just glared at Changbin before moving his attention to the two boys, clearly struggling with the bags. “How much shit did you two buy, Jesus.” Minho got up to help them “I would say a little too much, but we got all of us outfits. Like all 4 of us” Minho rolled his eyes “But I told you I didn’t need one.” It was Chan’s turn to roll his eyes this time, “I bet you didn’t even look while we were gone. So how would you know what you have and what you don’t?” Chan moved to turn his back to Minho, picking a specific bag up “Because I know what’s in my wardrobe, I unpacked it all, I think I’d know.” Chan didn’t reply, or even acknowledge what Minho had said, “We got you this, you will wear it and you will look hot, no homo dude” Chan held his hands up in defence as they both laughed.

After breakfast and arguing with Chan that he really didn’t need what was bought for him, Minho went back into his room to either nap or get ready extremely slowly. He hasn’t decided yet. “hey, Ho, wait a sec.” Minho stopped and turned on his heel to be greeted with Chanbin “Listen. So tonight, at the party, I kind of want to impress someone and I’m not sure how to do it.” Minho looked at him with amusement “Our youngest? Wanting to impress someone? Who’s the lucky girl aye? Do I know her?” Changbin’s face fell a little but tried to hide it before Minho could suspect anything, but he failed. “What?” Minho panicked a little after he saw the way his friend’s face changed way too suddenly. “Can we talk in your room? Nothing against the others but I just trust you won’t judge me.” The younger boy’s eyes showed worry and anxiety when they met Minho’s. “Yeah, sure, no problem man.” Minho turned back and opened the door to his room. 

“No matter what I say next you have to promise me nothing will change between us. Because this could be life changing for not only me but the people around me. So, you guys”. Not the best sentence to start with when Minho is already on the edge of some type of anxiety attack. “You’re making it sound like you have a terminal disease or something,” Minho let out a nervous chuckle, which Changbin followed along, and sat on the beanbag in the corner of his room, diagonal from his bed. “Hyung, I… Wow this is harder than I expected it to be.,” Changbin said, uncertainty and anxiety clear in his voice, “I think I like a boy.” He finished, his voice small and barely audible as well as fast and rushed, eyes trained on his hands like they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen, refusing to look Minho in the eyes. Minho didn’t expect this. Jesus, he’s such an asshole. “Oh Changbin. Is that all?” Minho cooed, moving to sit beside Changbin on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. While yes, the statement had hit Minho into a state of minor shock, he couldn’t be the normal dickhead he was right now. Changbin was obviously struggling with this realisation so Minho had to put his own thoughts aside and deal with his personal feelings and shock later. After his calm reply, Changbin snapped his head up so he could meet Minho’s eyes. “What?” Changin stuttered out, clearly confused by how Minho had replied. “You made it sound like you were dying or some shit. Not this. I don’t know how you expected me too react. It’s not like you’re telling me you killed a boy, you only like one. Having feelings for someone is natural no matter their gender. I’m sorry if the way we’ve acted around you in the past has made you feel we would all judge you, that we wouldn’t accept you. But you’re still the same Changbin. You’re still the same kid we know, and love, no matter who you have on your arm.” Changbin sniffled and wiped the tears he’d let slip and looked back into Minho’s eyes “Oh little bro,” Minho started, bringing Changbin into a hug, “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.” Changbin grabbed onto the back of his shirt tighter “Will it? The society we live in is so unaccepting of everything. How do you expect everyone to accept me the way you have? My parents.” Changbin’s voice dropped and became so broken, Minho’s stomach dropped. “What will they think” The boy in his arms just cried harder into his shoulder. “Bin, listen, you’re right. It’s the harsh truth. But just because not everyone will accept you doesn’t mean no one will. I know I will. Chan and Woojin might be shocked but they will too. And this boy you’re trying to impress tonight? He definitely will. And when you pull this boy in, he’ll never want to let go. And he’ll make you so unbelievably happy and you’ll do the same for him, no matter how anyone else thinks.” Minho felt tears brim in his eyes as he comforted his friend. “Thank you hyung,” Came Changbin’s small voice after a prolonged silence. “Seriously, thank you.” Minho just looked down and smiled. “Now, you have a date to impress, so let’s get you prepared aye? This fella ain’t gonna know what hit him when you walk in that dorm tonight,” Changbin just laughed a little “God I hope you’re right.”

“Nice thing you did there” Barely audible. But Minho heard it loud and clear. Changbin had just left to shower, leaving Minho alone to think. Jisung. His voice sounded so small and broken. Almost as though he had been crying. “He’s practically my little brother, I could never let a thing like that change us.” Jisung let out a whimper on the other side, proving to Minho he had indeed been crying. Minho moved from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed to having his back leant against the wall. “Hey, you okay?” Minho felt panic rise in him once again. “Jisung?” Movement on the opposite side of the wall indicated he was still there. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good. Your friend though, Changbin was it, you were really good to him there. That was nice. I know I shouldn’t have listened in but I came in to get ready and I could hear you two talking and-“ Minho cut Jisung off with a polite, small laugh. “Jisung, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Jisung sighed on the other side. “I wish I could have friends like you”, then came another, long sigh. “You don’t consider us friends? I’m offended Han Jisung.” Minho faked a gasp, trying to lighten the mood. It worked slightly as Jisung let out a chuckle. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it. It’s just, the friends I have now. I wish they were there for me like that.” Minho didn’t mean to be affected by the sob Jisung let out. Didn’t mean for his heart to do a thing. But it did. “We only started talking this morning and listen to me, already crying in front of you. How pathetic.” Jisung moved on the other side, pulling Minho out of his silent thoughts of pity, and something in Minho changed. While it is true, he has only known this boy for under 24 hours, he feels like no matter what he must protect him, like he does Changbin, like he does Jeongin. Like he would any of his friends. “It’s okay, you can trust me. Because I may have only known you a short amount of time, but I want to get to know you more. I want to be that friend you’ve never had.” Jisung lets out another muffled sob from the opposite side of the wall and Minho smiles to himself a little, “You would? Oh my God Minho you’re being cheesy” Both boys let out small chuckles, “I would never have guessed this is what you’re like” Minho sighed, a little too loud, “I wouldn’t say I’m cheesy, but thanks for noticing that I care.”  
“Sarcasm is not appreciated here mister Lee. But thank you. And I would be delighted and honoured to have you as that friend I never had.” Minho smiled to himself, noticing that Jisung’s voice was a little lighter, no longer filled with a heavy amount sadness. 

“Lee Minho. You seriously are a special case.” Confusion filled Minho, waiting for Jisung to explain. However, he didn’t, so Minho took the initiative of questioning, “Care to explain or is that all I get” Jisung shifted on the other side. “Minho, I’m finished! Now this may sound cocky and big headed but damn I look a snack.” Changbin struts in, laughing to himself, “A snack? Jesus Bin, I wouldn’t go that far” Minho laughs loudly as Changbin throws the jacket in his hand towards Minho’s head. “Nah, but seriously dude, you look good. What do you reckon your boy will think?” Minho wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, Changbin just sighs, playfully, with a smile on his face, “Well first, he isn’t ‘my boy’ yet, but there’s no way he’ll be able to resist me” Both boys laugh at the cockiness of the statement, “So when do I get to meet this boy, Mr no name, by the way? Spill before I found out on my own accord” Minho raises his eyebrow while Changbin blushes, not moving his eyes from the floor as he explains, “He isn’t ‘just’ a boy, he’s way more. He’s beautiful and funny and talented and kind and caring and everything about him is just so amazing, if he rejects me I honestly have no idea what I’ll do because he has slowly become my everything. I met him during the summer break. And although I’ve only known him two months I can safely say I’m falling in love. Plain and simple. He’s all I want. If I could call him mine I might just die on the spot, My Felix”

A soft gasp came from the other side of the wall, Minho widens his eyes at the noise, he was certain Changbin wouldn’t be able to hear it from where he’s standing. “What was that,” Changbin’s head snapped up. Oh God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh okay I'm sorry this chapter took forever, I was out of town so I couldn't write. But this chapter isn't the best of ones I guess????? Deepest apologies. Anywayyyyyy, here's chapter 3. I really hope you guys enjoy it and chapter 4 will probably be up soon but don't @ me on that one because I can't keep to my word lmao I'm terrible.


	4. Everything Will Be Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 4.

Mornings. They were definitely on Jisung’s shit list. Being an 18-year-old boy might help with the fact that he hates waking up before 11, but on the rare occasion that a boy in the dorm next to his keeps him up until early hours by talking through the wall might also add to how, on this particular morning, waking up all together proved great difficulty. And God did he hate this song. Felix shifted in his bed across the room, opening his eyes to be faced with the light and Jisung, seemingly asleep. “Yah, Jisung.” A groan surfaced in the room as Jisung opened his eyes with a deadpanned face “What, Lee?” Felix snickered, “our new neighbour is extremely loud and rather annoying if you were to ask me.” Jisung was not in the mood to play along with the way Felix tried to make him laugh, the accent is way too irritating this time of morning. “Yeah, well you know who else is extremely loud and rather annoying. You. I’ll band a couple times and get them to turn it off if you do one and make us all food.” Felix sat up and held his hands up in defence, “Okay mate, don’t get those panties in a twist. I’ll shout when it’s done.” And with that, he skipped out of the room, gathering Hyunjin’s attention by singing his name throughout the dorm. Jisung lowly chuckled too himself before checking his phone. 12 AM. Normally perfect. Today however, not so great. 

“Yah! Lee Minho.” He raised his voice, being cautious of the other guys hearing him. No reply. God, he’s only been awake 20 minutes and everything’s already trying to test his patience. “Like that actor.” He tried to get Minho’s attention again. “Turn your music down it’s too early.” His statement was heard as the music was lowered, just about audible on Jisung’s side, “It’s literally twelve. That’s lunchtime. Are you the lazy type Han Jisung?” The cheek of this boy, “I wouldn’t call it laziness, I’d say it was more someone kept me up all night, don’t you think” Jisung let out a small laugh. He’s glad that he still has the confidence to speak to this mystery Lee Minho of dorm 289 and it wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. Shuffling came from Minho and Jisung smiled a little, drawing himself back to their conversation. “I’d love to stay and chat, love to hear you blame me for your laziness, but seems breakfast is calling and what man would I be to turn down food” Jisung scoffed and let out a sarcastic fake laugh, “You go have your breakfast, but just know I’ll be chatting shit about you in my head all day” Minho lightly chuckled along with some muffled movement. When he spoke his voice was further away, “Nice to know I’ll be in your mind and that you’re thinking of me. See ya Han” Jisung gasped loudly and muttered back “Let’s hope you’re not”, not sure if Minho had heard it or not. 

“Oi, Sungieeeeeeeeeee” Seungmin announces before he slams the door open so hard it flies into the wall. “Not you as well. What is it Min?” Seungmin stops right in front of his and Felix’s shared wardrobe. “Felix needs to look hot because we’re setting him up with that summer hottie he’s always talking about.” Jisung sat up in the speed of light, swinging his lower body off of the bed to face the younger with a face of shock, “What?! Mystery Boy’s coming?! And why wasn’t I told about this? I’m like, his bestfriend. I’m also in charge of any gay activity he does at this new university.” Seungmin just rolled his eyes after chuckling lightly. “Well, apparently Hyunjin knows him from somewhere, and no before you ask I do not know where; and invited him. They both refused to tell him his name and I have no idea how the hell Hyunjin found out, but he did. So, I decided to make myself useful and pick you two dumbasses outfits. Never know, maybe we’ll pull you a nice bird too.” Jisung just presents a sheepish smile at the last comment. No one knows of his sexuality. Not even Felix. So maybe he was just going through a phase, or maybe he wasn’t into both at all. Maybe he’s just into girls but feels liking both is trendy. Or maybe he likes boys and just doesn’t want to admit it too himself. “What? You don’t want to get with someone yet? I bet you haven’t got laid in a while, maybe meeting a nice girl tonight will help you. The right girl will change your mood for tonight I bet.” Jisung shook his head, “Maybe I just want to get shitfaced with my friends and maybe even make some new friends, so I’m not stuck with you losers for the last 3 years of my University experience.” Jisung just laughed as Hyunjin shouts an offended, “Hey you asshole, we can hear you!” Both boys in the bedroom started to howl with laughter as Felix came in and threw a pillow at Jisung’s face. “You’re such a meanie, some bestfriend you are” He sat on the edge of his bed, head low with a fake pout and arms crossed over his chest. Hyunjin appeared in the doorway, lowly snickering with Seungmin at the scene in front of them, “Yeah yeah, whatever you whiny baby. When did this become gathering.” “My presence here is valid, Hyunjin’s just being annoying. “Felix scoffed from his place on his bed. “Your presence isn’t valid. I said we can pick our own outfits. It’s not like we have fashion sense.” Hyunjin laughed from the doorway, “you wear double denim to BBQs mate. Wouldn’t call that good fashion sense.” Felix just made a gasping face and dramatically placed his hand over his heart, the other boys in the room joined Hyunjin in giggling at Felix being the drama queen he is. After the boys were pushed out of the bedroom and all 4 made their way to the living room, Jisung made a move to find out more of the mystery summer boy Felix has become so close with. “Hey, Lix, so who is Mystery Boy? Like I know you two met when you were back home and all that but that’s all you gave me, that’s fucked up man. Especially as your bestfriend.” Felix just shifted nervously from were he was seated on the sofa. “He’s the best, Jisung. He seriously isn’t like any other. We met really early into the summer, like as soon as I got home. We met on the beach. Really cliché I know. I was attracted the second I saw him and when Olivia wanted to go into the sea I made sure we were near him. And by chance his little brother bumped into Olivia. Rachel came over and took her cause she was crying, and I was just apologising to him. And when I look up, he just smiles at me and extends his hand. And in really broken English introduces himself. To save him the trouble I speak in Korean and his face was so funny.” Jisung just sighs, a little too loudly, trying to get Hyujin and Seungmin to listen. ”He’s just amazing. From then on, the next two months was weird. He was on vacation while I was visiting home so obviously he left way before I did. But we spent an entire month together. Like who goes on vacation for a literal month?! And then I left the month after. And I swear to god I’ve never fallen for anyone this fast. But I only found his name, age and hometown. No phone number, no information about where he goes to university or any way to contact him again. Then suddenly, Hyunjin knows him and he’s coming to our party. Our party Sung, he’ll be here! Tonight!” Felix jumps slightly in his seat, causing Seungmin to giggle from across the room, catching Felix’s attention. “You really do seem totally into this dude, Lix.” Seungmin smiled, a genuine smile as well. Not a fake one to make Felix feel better about the situation. While the other 3 boys continued to talk about how Felix is ‘completely pulling this boy, tonight!’, Jisung excused himself to get ready. While they still had a couple of hours until the party, he always liked to take his time with getting ready. Always wanted to look good. Tonight, Jisung wanted to look even better, tonight would be the first time he would meet almost everyone on his course and his chance to make a good impression, and some friends. Jisung let out a moan of frustration. He literally couldn’t find anything to wear and his room was so small and he was trying to block out the sound of Minho talking on the other side. It was working, he swore it was, until he heard one line. It was so quietly said and so rushed that Jisung almost missed it. But somehow, he didn’t. “I think I like a boy.” It wasn’t Minho’s voice, Jisung was sure of that. He wasn’t sure if he’d spaced out or blacked out but when Jisung hit reality once again the statement that followed seemed to hit harder than he expected, “You made it sound like you were dying or some shit. Not this. I don’t know how you expected me to react. It’s not like you’re telling me you killed a boy, you only like one. Having feelings for someone is natural no matter their gender. I’m sorry if the way we’ve acted around you in the past has made you feel we would all judge you, that we wouldn’t accept you. But you’re still the same Changbin. You’re still the same kid we know, and love, no matter who you have on your arm.” This time it was Minho, Jisung was sure of that. Said boy moved onto his bed, back to the wall. Tears were brimming in Jisung’s eyes, this boy was lucky to have Minho. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.” Jisung believes him. The statement wasn’t pointed at him, nor was he even part of the conversation - hell, he hadn’t even heard half of it - but as he felt his tears fall he believed Minho. “Will it? The society we live in is so unaccepting of everything. How do you expect everyone to accept me the way you have? My parents.” Jisung froze. He was right. It wasn’t Minho like last time, but Jisung felt a cold shiver run through him. This other boy was clearly struggling and Jisung felt a sense of relatability. While this boy might not be the same as Jisung when it comes to sexuality, Jisung knows exactly what it feels like to come to this realisation. Going from only looking at girls to looking at boys (as well as girls but he isn’t sure about this boy’s situation). It’s a difficult thing to process at first, but this boy seems to be in good hands. Minho’s reactions so far have been way too calm and supportive that Jisung isn’t even sure he’s even human. “Bin, listen, you’re right. It’s the harsh truth. But just because not everyone will  
accept you doesn’t mean no one will. I know I will.” Jisung sobbed silently. Minho continued talking but Jisung stopped listening for the moment. Maybe he could tell Minho, maybe Minho could be there for him and support him. Jisung knows his friends would accept him just as they have done Felix, but that doesn’t make it any easier to tell them his feelings. Seungmin has the biggest mouth in the universe and can’t keep a secret for shit, he seems quiet but jesus that boy can talk. And Jisung just isn’t ready for everyone at his fresh start to know his secret, he’s not even sure he knows it fully. Hyunjin is a dickhead. He is one of Jisung’s closest friends and he loves him to death but the way Hyunjin is, not specifically toward sexuality, but in general, Jisung sin’t sure he wants that vibe around the fresh wound of coming out. “And this boy you’re trying to impress tonight? He definitely will. And when you pull this boy in, he’ll never want to let go. And he’ll make you so unbelievably happy and you’ll do the same for him, no matter how anyone else thinks.” A loud sob, presumably from the other boy, came through the wall. “Thank you hyung, seriously, thank you.” More speech and movement came from their room, but Jisung wasn’t paying attention. He doesn’t even know why this has affected him so much. It wasn’t his conversation, nor was Minho even that close of a friend, he literally knows nothing about this boy. But here he sat, his back placed against the wall, shaking and silently sobbing. The door of Minho’s room being closed brought Jisung out of his thoughts.

“Nice thing you did there” He mumbled, not even sure Minho heard it. Jisung knew his voice sounded so small, so broken. Anyone could hear clearly that he’d been crying. “He’s practically my little brother, I could never let a thing like that change us.” The whimper that left Jisung’s mouth sounded so pathetic, the muffled shuffling on the other side followed by a small thump against Jisung’s back caused Jisung to feel as though he’d alerted Minnho. “Hey, you okay?” Minho’s voice soundedbcomforting yet panicked. Jisung just silently sobbed once again, no knowing how to reply. “Jisung?” Came Minho’s voice once again, Jisung straightened his back, “Yeah, I’m… I’m good. Your friend though, Changbin was it, you were really good to him there. That was nice.” Jisung panicked, would Minho think he was weird for listening? Would he hate him for getting involved in his private life? “I know I shouldn’t have listened in but I came in to get ready and I could hear you two talking and-“ A laugh interrupted his panicked rambling. It wasn’t a rude laugh, not one that was to poke fun at Jisung, more to reassure him that it’s okay. “Jisung, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Jisung sighed, Minho’s voice came calm and reassuring, comforting Jisung and calming him down ever so slightly, “ I wish I could have friends like you,” Jisug sighed again, a little dramatically this time “You don’t consider us friends? I’m offended Han Jisung” The fake gasp that followed Minho’s statement made Jisung chuckle a little. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it. It’s just, the friends I have now. I wish they were there for me like that.” Another sob left Jisung’s mouth, he felt so pathetic. “We only started talking this morning and listen to me, already crying in front of you. How pathetic.” Jisung moved forward, sitting on the edge of his bed. Minho hasn’t replied and the feeling of anxiety slowly crawling through Jisung’s skin is making him worry he’s fed up. What if he thinks he’s weird for already crying in front of him. “It’s okay, you can trust me. Because I may have only known you a short amount of time, but I want to be that friend you’ve never had.” Jisung didn’t mean for a sob to be let out. Didn’t mean to be affected by how comforting, caring and welcoming Minho has sounded, but he was. “You would? Oh my God, Minho you’re being cheesy”, Jisung began to chuckle, Minho following. “I would never have guessed this is what you’re like”, A loud sigh sounded from Minho’s side of the wall. “I wouldn’t say I’m cheesy, but thanks for noticing that I care.” The sarcasm dripped from Minho’s voice and Jisung let out a small, amused sigh, “Sarcasm is not appreciated here mister Lee. But thank you. And I would be delighted and honoured to have you as the friend I never had.” Jisung smiled. Even he noticed his voice wasn’t as down, hi tears drying. “Lee Minho. You seriously are a special case.” Silence on both ends left Jisung to realise just how that sounded. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Care to explain or is that all I get” Jisung shifted back to resting his back on the wall, he opened his mouth to reply, “Minho, I’m finished! Now this may sound cocky and big headed but damn I look a snack.” Jisung found himself being interrupted by the voice of Minho’s friend. The two boys on the other side continued their conversation, Jisung zones out as he didn’t want to intrude, busying himself with his phone which had vibrated and lit up with a notification earlier. When Jisung had zoned back in, finally noticing the point of the conversation on the other side, he’d found himself listening again. Every time he did this he swears it was an accident. He never meant to listen in but he couldn’t find it interesting. “I met him during the summer break. And although I’ve only known him two months I can safely say I’m falling in love. Plain and simple. He’s all I want. If I could call him mine I might just die on the spot, My Felix” Jisung gasped, softly and muffled so the boys on the other side wouldn’t know he’d been listening in. Felix?? As in his bestfriend Lee Felix?? Was this mystery summer boy?? “What was that?” Came Mystery Boy’s voice. “Me, it was me. Felix is a very foreign name is all, shocked me a little.” Minho tried to save himself. Jisung didn’t want to hear the rest of that conversation and rushed out of his room, knowing for a fact Minho would be able to hear him leave. 

Jisung threw himself down on the sofa next to Felix. His other two roommates having already left to get ready. “Changbin.” Was the only thing that left Jisung’s mouth, looking straight into his friend’s eyes. Felix’s head snapped up, eyes wide and mouth parted in both shock and disbelief “what?” Felix stuttered out. But Jisung wasn’t going to play dumb here, he needed to get to his point “Changbin.” Jisung repeated. “How did you know? Did Hyunjin tell you?!” Jisung just shook his head, leading Felix to shift in his seat and place his phone down on the arm of the sofa. “I found out. All by myself. Now I will only tell you how if you tell me, in detail, why you didn’t tell me anything about him.” Felix just sighed, loudly, and slid further back into the cushion behind him. “I don’t know why I didn’t tell you to be honest. Like, I get you’re my bestfriend and all but I feel like you don’t always want to listen to my homosexual love life.” Jisung just rolled his eyes, to Felix it looked one of amusement, but in reality, it was a fact of ‘if only you knew’. “Don’t roll your eyes at me it’s true. Plus, he’s straight. So I didn’t want to tell any of you in case you found him and made him uncomfortable.” Jisung just scoffed “but you told Hyunjin?” Felix just shook his head again. “I didn’t mean to. Me and him went into town last night for a drink and I thought I saw him, and it made my mood suddenly drop and I told him everything about him and I accidentally dropped his name. Hyunjin suddenly got all excited and told me he knew a Changbin. I didn’t believe him at first but this morning at breakfast he proved he did, and then told me he’s invited him and his friends to the party.” Jisung just smiled, a small smile, at the mention of his friends. Because he knew it implied Minho. “Wow you look kind of happy for me? Like is that possible?” Jisung just scoffed and hit a pillow lightly round Felix’s arm. “But seriously man, I am happy for you. It’s a miracle I think, if Hyunjin does know your Mystery Man and all. But don’t get too carried away - that’s my room too you know” Felix stood and made his way to the kitchen, looking back over his shoulder at Jisung and winking. 

Jisung sat alone in the living room as all of his friends had left to get ready, he thought to Minho. He didn’t know what this guy looked like so he didn’t really have a picture in his mind other than a younger version of the actor he’d Googled. And he’d only heard his voice through a wall so he wasn’t even dead certain that his voice even sounded like that. But he thought of how comforting he’d been to Jisung as he’d cried. Thought of how he’d laughed at little things Jisung had said, and how cute his laugh was. Thought to how kind he was and how well he took care of not only his friend but also the random boy on the opposite side of the wall. But what made Jisung smile the most was that all of the doubts he had, any second thought or ‘what-if’ would disappear after tonight. He’d meet Minho. He’d hear his voice clearly and not through a wall. He’d know what he looks like. He’d get to have a full conversation and be able to formally meet his new friend. And the thought madd Jisung so happy and smile like an idiot. At first, this party has seemed dumb and unnecessary, but now - knowing he was gaining... something out of this - he would actually consider himself excited for the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao wow here’s another chapter I guess?????? I have a feeling no one reads these notes but for those who do, I have a question. So Jisung is underage in some countries but here in the U.K and even in Korea he is of legal sex age and in this fanfic he’s aged up so he’s legal in the book if that makes sense?? But would you guys be uncomfortable if I added smut? It wouldn’t be too explicit but would even the implication of it make y’all uncomfortable??? Please let me know otherwise I’m literally just gonna do it anyway lmao sue me? Anyway lmao thanks for ready and I hope y’all enjoy!!


	5. Let's Do Great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 5

“Minho? Are you even listening to me?” Woojin raised his voice. Minho shook his thoughts off and looked at the elder boy. He hadn’t even realised he’d mentally left the conversation until the elder boy tried to get his attention, “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly, “repeat that?” Woojin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You need to get off your ass dude. Like now.” Minho nodded and stood up. Made sure to avoid the eyes of both boys in the room and headed straight to his room. At first, his mind had drifted while Changbin and Woojin began talking. But as his thoughts drove further, they sped toward one single boy. A boy Minho has never met, never seen and barely even spoken too. Han Jisung. He thought of the boy as he sat with his friends and he thought of the boy in a way he shouldn’t, especially as he didn’t exactly know him. Minho thought of how cute he was and how he just wanted to protect Jisung. Thought of how he pictured Jisung to be, how he expected his voice to sound when it wasn’t muffled by a wall, how he would act and all his little habits Minho will notice. How he never wanted to hear him upset or down again and definitely didn’t want his heart to do another thing. When his heart did that... thing, Minho spiralled down through a whirlwind of confusion and anger. Confused as to what the fuck it actually was and angry as he remembered when his heart did something similar with Dahyun. Why the fuck would his heart react to a random uni boy the same way it did to his girlfriend?

Dahyun had called him and wished him luck for the party and caught him up with how she was. She’d been really enthusiastic about everything during the call, from the way she got excited about her family from the way her voice sounded needy when she spoke of missing Minho. He’d usually find it all very cute and endearing, but Minho could hear Jisung’s music as he got ready. Could hear his conversations with his roommate. Could just make out his laugh under the sound of Dahyun complaining. It distracted him. He wasn’t really interested in what she had to say when Jisung was laughing loudly on the other side. He didn’t really communicate with his girlfriend but rather just ‘listened’ to her. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should treasure every moment with his lady, but something far back in his mind told him Jisung was more important. Minho’s never been good at making friends, so to flow so easily with Jisung feels like a new chance, and he won’t let even Dahyun stand in the way of that.

Once he got into his room, Minho looked at the bag dumped on his bed. A fairly loud sigh had sounded through the room. There was nothing particularly special or negative about this bag, but what it held made Minho nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. He’s been to so many of these parties. Met most of these people before. So, he should have no reason to feel his stomach dip or his vision blur slightly just at the thought of this party. But there’s one person he hasn’t met. And that one person is making him nervous. He knows he won’t mess this up, can feel it in him to pull through the awkwardness everyone suffers at first interaction. However, he also knows that there will be that awkwardness, will be that first thought that he’ll say the wrong thing and fuck everything up. Not only was Minho nervous, but he was also confused. He knew Jisung’s roommate was also new to the uni, knew he’d never met him before. Yet he wasn’t nervous to meet him, wasn’t nervous to go to the same party as this new roommate. So why was he so affected by meeting Jisung?”

Three loud bangs on his door brought Minho from his thoughts, “Oi, Ho. I wanna be fashionably late while the oldies wanna be there on time. You wanna rock in later with me or be a prep with them?” Minho let out a soft chuckle, “I’ll go with you. So you don’t enter alone and embarrass yourself or some shit.” Changbin’s laugh was a little louder as he replied an “okay mate” and left, relaying Minho’s choice to the other two. Minho looked back towards the bag and just thought ‘fuck it’. He pulled on his new outfit and stood in front of the mirror. As he looked at his reflection, he started to grow insecure of his appearance. Minho has never had any issues with confidence or self esteem, but as he stood in front of himself he felt all his confidence melt away. The longer he looked, the worse he felt. What if his outfit wasn’t good enough and was a horrible first look? What if his hairstyle looked weird and it wasn’t one Jisung liked? His music stopped, and a loud ringtone sounded through his speaker. The caller ID made Minho feel worse about tonight. Dahyun, again. Rather than answer (the smart thing to do) Minho flipped his phone face down on the bed and turned his speaker off. He didn’t mean to be an asshole, he did have genuine feelings of love for his S.O and would never want to upset her or make her feel like she was unwanted by him. But at this time, with how he’s feeling, Minho didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to answer to her. He’s always put her first, but tonight (while she’s not in sight), Minho wanted to focus of himself and his own night. 

“Changbin? You ready?” Minho left his room (not before checking himself over in his mirror one last time) and walked out into the hallway of the dorm. A small ‘one second’ was thrown back so Minho took a seat on the sofa. He pulled his phone out and shamelessly took a few selfies, he looked hot, no matter how insecure he felt, and wasn’t ashamed to show it. Changbin, the ever drama queen, made his grand entrance and the boys were ready to go. Minho stopped just in front of their dorm door and turned to face Changbin. “You okay man?” Minho could tell his friend was nervous, the younger boy trembled slightly as he walked and his breathing was unstable with loud out takes of breath and continuous sighs. “I think I am. I’m so fucking nervous.” Minho smiled and placed his hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “Don’t be, you’ll do great tonight.” The younger boy nodded and looked forward, “let’s go do great then”.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a really short chapter and it may seem like I'm dragging the whole 'party hype' out but I wanted to give both sides before the party. I hope you enjoy and Jisung's before chapter will be up soon!


	6. Pretty Boy Skills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Chapter 5.5.

Excitement was a feeling Jisung craved nowadays. Not only for the big, expected things; also for the small things, the unexpected and barely noticeable. Like buying groceries by yourself for the first time. Like driving front passenger seat with control over the music. Like making a new friend who makes your heart flutter and your smile brighter. The things that make life add up to the wonderful sight we imagine it. Tonight’s party was another thing Jisung craved. He loved the hype and the atmosphere surrounding gatherings like this. The idea of dressing up really fancy and drinking with your bestfriends. Jisung has been legal to drink for a year already but still has yet to experience being drunk. The glass of whiskey in his hand tells him that will change, him and Felix have just started drinking and the party isn’t for another two hours. So maybe Jisung will finally have the ‘party fever’ Felix always boasts about. 

“Honestly, I didn’t expect this Haig Club shit to be good but hey, we’ve nearly done the whole bottle,” Both boys laughed. Felix and Jisung had been lounging around their room for a while, drinking, conversing and just laughing. They’re both happy. “You mean you’ve nearly done the whole bottle, I’ve only had two mate.” Felix stood and let out an amused gasp, “Me? I don’t even drink, so this is fake news” Jisung scoffed obnoxiously, throwing a pillow beside Felix to get him to sit back down, “I wish it was fake news, that would make my life a whole lot easier. But in reality, I have to deal with your either drunk or hungover ass every weekend. I think you’re drinking is becoming a problem Lee Felix.” A huff of breath made Jisung turn his head back to his bestfriend. Felix had sat back down, but only to take Jisung’s glass and refill both of them. “How do you know I wanted another one? Not all of us are alcoholics.” Felix ignored the statement and moved the conversation somewhere else. “So, Changbin’s coming tonight, as you know as it’s all I’ve talked about all day, and he’s coming with his 3 roommates. And apparently one of them is really cute. He’s on the same course as you and Seungmin. So, I was thinking, you and him become really good friends then neither of you have to third wheel when we go out with Changbin! His name’s like Mino or Minseo? Lee something –“  
“Minho. Lee Minho.” Jisung cut Felix off quickly. Minho’s on the same course as him? Why hadn’t either of them thought to ask about their courses. “Yeah, that’s it! Minho. How’d you know?” Felix raised his eyebrow at his friend, not in a suggestive way but rather questioning. “It just sounded right? And I think I heard Hyunjin say something about him.” Felix just nodded and continued his speech on how he’s going to pull Changbin tonight, but Jisung wasn’t listening. Lee Minho. He’s really cute and on the same course as Jisung. Nice. Yep. Perfect. This is going to make tonight so much easier. In his opinion, at least he’s had some warning that Minho’s ‘really cute’ and didn’t walk into it blind and be shocked and have a heart attack or some other dramatic shit. His gay little heart couldn’t handle it. Jisung wouldn’t word it that he has a ‘crush’ on the other boy, but he definitely wants to flirt with Minho. A weird craving, he knows, but Minho might not even be gay so if he ‘flirts’ and Minho does it back, Jisung will be satisfied. The whole idea is fucked up. Jisung shouldn’t be thinking of flirting with a boy he’s never met face to face. “Nah, he’s coming but he’ll probably be late because that’s just how he is.” Jisung didn’t want to zone back in but his thoughts ran out of willpower. “Seungmin, I swear he only just stopped talking about this boy. Can you not get him started again” Jisung huffed. Seungmin laughed, “He asked me a question and it would be rude to not reply. Anyway, I told you like 10 times to get dressed during that conversation, yet your lazy ass is still laying there. Get up dude.” Seungmin laughed once again and motioned for Felix to follow him out of the room. 

Once Jisung was alone he turned Felix’s music off and replaced it with his own. He could hear muffled movement on the other side of the wall as well as Minho’s music just a little louder than his. A small smile made its way onto Jisung’s face, but he decided against calling out for the other, He was nervous about 1) meeting so many new people and the start of his new uni life being official and 2) meeting Minho and befriending him without a wall in the way. He didn’t particularly want to talk to Minho now, plus he was probably doing something and Jisung didn’t want to interrupt. Instead, the teen ruffled through his outfit choices. Jisung knew he should have gone into town to buy a new one but he genuinely couldn’t be asked this morning. Plus, he woke up super late. “Hyunjin! I need your pretty boy skills would you be a dear and come help me” Jisung had barely finished his sentence when Hyunjin came tumbling into his room. “You called for my assistance?” Rather than answering verbally, Jisung pointed toward his wardrobe and pouted. Hyunjin chuckled and nodded, understanding. “Why didn’t you say so buddy, just don’t tell Seungmin, he wanted to pick yours ‘cause he picked Felix’s.” 

Although he was weary about even asking him in the first place, Jisung has to say he was not disappointed by Hyunjin’s choice of outfit for him. It wasn’t too much all at once, but it wasn’t plain, boring and simple either. It was perfect. It represented Jisung and he was okay with that. “You genuinely are the best and I love you and thank you.” Hyunjin laughed Jisung’s comment off and shrugged, holding his hands in front of his chest. “Hey, that’s what I’m for right, forever the pretty boy friend.” Both boys laughed with each other, they made their way back into the living room and saw Seungmin stressing out, once again. “Jesus, Minnie, you have got to chill. I thought you said you hosted a few parties in your first year. Surely you’re used to the whole ‘before’ party.” Felix faced them all, leaning against the back of the sofa. “Yeah, we have, but Seungmin always gets nervous because that’s just how he is. Just let him stress for like twenty minutes then he’ll be okay.” Said anxious boy just nodded frantically and downed his drink, which Jisung is guessing was alcoholic. 

The first knock of the first guests sounded about an hour later, Seungmin had calmed down and the music was blasting a little too loud for sober Jisung’s liking. He had, honestly, expected people to turn up in small groups or one by one, however, this was not the case. The first set of guests was a group of thirty and Jisung lowkey felt overwhelmed at first. But slowly, as the two dorms started to fill and Jisung got some liquid courage down him, he became more comfortable. But now, he has to set a plan. Because he won’t know which one Minho is and Minho won’t know him. So how the fuck are they going to find each other. This was stressful, maybe they should have set a time and place to meet. Because Minho had hinted he wanted to meet Jisung, but he hadn’t mentioned it since and Jisung hasn’t brought it up. God they were both so stupid. Jisung’s nose began to tickle as he held his drink so close to his face. Unexpectedly, Jisung let out almost a roar of a sneeze. But the music was so loud he’s sure no one would have heard it. “Bless you.” He’s heard that voice. Jisung spun around to be faced with an extremely attractive male. 

“Minho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghagahabahgh thank you for dealing with my shitty chapters, this one is also quite short??? oops sorry??? Anyway, I hope you enjoy Jisung's perspective and the official party chapter will be up (kinda) soon. Enjoy!


	7. I can help you change that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Chapter 6. 

Minho and Changbin had entered the party way after it were in full swing. Immediately, Changbin had spotted his lover boy and turned to Minho, "I'll catch you up later yeah? I hate to leave so soon but this is my chance," before Minho smiled, winked and wafted his hands, ushering his friend away. "Go get 'em tiger", Changbin chuckled lowly and shook his head, taking off into the crowd and out of sight. Minho continued to stand alone near the door for what felt like hours but was really a rough ten minutes. “Hey, Minho Hyung!” Said boy lifted his head from his phone to be met with a young boy, “Jeongin! Hey dude.” Jeongin shuffled closer and the two shared a small high-five-handshake hybrid. “How long you been here man? Standing by the door like a fucking loner! Go get a drink, make some friends, maybe even fuck-“ Jeongin started, Minho swiftly cut him off “Woah mate slow down, I’ll move eventually. Let me just figure out where I’m going first.” His friend just nodded and patted his shoulder, “Okay Min, I’ll catch you later. I’m after some girl from Economics and I think she’s after me too.” And with that, Jeongin winked and left Minho where he stood. Deciding he no longer wanted to stand around like a wallflower, Minho moved from just standing by the door to standing by the sofa in the living room. Now came the challenge, finding Jisung. Minho had wanted to meet the boy tonight but hadn’t really brought it back up nor planned anything with Jisung. So how the fuck he’s going to start any type of conversation was going to be difficult. Also, Minho had absolutely no idea what the boy looked like or even his fashion sense, so he had no way of pointing the boy out. Making things difficult for himself was Minho’s favourite pass time. Rather than dwell on that, he made a rational decision to get a drink, the only thing that could calm his nerve. The small kitchen was set out with a table in the middle filled with all different types of drink, Minho grabbed himself a beer (Simple but effective with great taste, Minho felt) and shuffled his way through the crowed to the door. Minho jumped slightly, startled when a sneezed erupted from beside him, instinctively Minho shot back a quick "Bless you," and waited for the boy, who was stood in the way of the door Minho was trying to exit through, to either move or thank him. But instead, he turned with a wide-eyes and a parted mouth, "Minho?" 

Minho's face reflected the boy's in front of him, with wide eyes of shock and a parted mouth, almost speechless. "Jisung?" The boy just slowly nodded his head up and down, not breaking his widened eyes away from Minho’s. Well maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. “Han Jisung?” Rather than reply or even acknowledge what Minho had said, ‘Jisung’ grabbed Minho by the arm and rushed through the crowd. He knew he shouldn’t let this random boy drag him through a crowded party, knew he should be more worried and less excited to reach a destination with this boy, yet that’s not how this whole ordeal is going at all. Should he say something? Should he alert the boy of his confusion? Should he ask where they’re going and why they’re going there? Although Minho has all these questions, he decides against finding any solutions and carrying them out. Rather, he spots Changbin and Felix dancing together. When his friend looks up, the two make eye contact and the younger boy raises his eyebrows. Minho shrugs and raises his one free arm to show Changbin he’s just as confused as he his. Changbin then taps Felix’s shoulder and whispered in the younger boy’s ear as he points to the direction of Jisung and Minho shuffling through the crowd. Felix eyes Minho up and down, almost as though he’s scanning him, then turns back to Changbin. Minho couldn’t make out what he says from both the distance and the fact he’s moving, but Felix wafts his hand down and Changbin salutes at Minho with two fingers. Almost as though he’s blessing Minho for whatever comes next. 

Unbeknownst to Minho, Jisung was also thought-filled. When Minho had recognised him, he panicked. Jisung needed to get them alone together, they needed to meet properly. So he panicked and grabbed Minho by the arm. At first, he wasn’t sure where he was trying to take them, but now he’s sure his body is naturally taking him to his room. Jisung was sure Minho wouldn’t take it in a suggestive way, but Jisung wasn’t so sure about himself. This man was a God. From his visuals to how he held himself. His voice sounded so smooth and addictive, even over the music. Jisung wasn’t sure if he was prepared to hear it one on one in a quieter setting. As he dragged the boy along, he saw Felix with that mystery summer boy. Although he knew his bestfriend wouldn’t look, as his back was turned while he danced, Jisung still sped his pace a little and avoided looking in their direction. It’s not like his friend would get any ideas, because Jisung isn’t out yet, but he just didn’t want to deal with any questioning. Jisung was never good at lying and he’s sure that won’t change just because it’s Felix he’s lying to. God, Minho probably thinks Jisung is so weird. He’s probably scared. Well, so would Jisung be if someone he barely knew started dragging him through a dorm he doesn’t know. 

The two get to Jisung’s room and said boy rips the door open, practically throws Minho in and slams the door behind him. Minho opened his mouth to speak first but the boy in front of him beat him to it. If he’s honest, Jisung just panicked and let his mouth pick what he said. “Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” And with that, Jisung took off into his bathroom, slowly and carefully closing the door behind him. Holding his back against the door, Jisung let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What in fuck was that??” Jisung cursed at himself. Now Minho more than likely thinks he’s some crazy, creepy idiot. Great one mate, really scored the right goal here. Jisung took a second (That’s all he’s got, he doesn’t want Minho to get suspicious about how long he’s been in here) to calm himself down and breathe. Well, how else was he supposed to react in this situation? He convinces himself all he has to do is explain to Minho and they’ll be fine, they’ll be able to start their friendship off right. 

After Jisung had left, Minho sat on the bed and simply smiled. That’s all. Just smiled. Sure, he’d been confused at first when Jisung had dragged him, but now he realises, the boy just wanted to talk without the bustle of the party that’s blaring outside of the bedroom door. Jisung had sped off just seconds after the two boys had entered the room, so Minho took that as his chance to just look around. He didn’t move from where he’d positioned himself on the edge of the bed, more in fear of Jisung finding him snooping through his stuff than out of manners, but rather observed. He noticed that his room looked exactly like Chan and Woojin’s, but with a navy carpet rather deep red and smaller furniture. As well as this, he also noticed that Jisung had many framed pictures of both him and his family. Pictures of when he was young, of just his parents and one of him and his, what Minho is assuming, brother. His bed was soft and well made, a complete contrast to Minho’s. The duvet design has a simple swirl-like tribal pattern and is grey and a deep purple. Minho wouldn’t say he was surprised to see all off Jisung’ belongings looking so neat and tidy, but one look at is roommate’s side of the room gave Minho the impression Jisung was just a clean person. 

Jisung made an executive decision and decided he’d been in here long enough, Minho was either scared or creeped out or some shit Jisung didn’t want. He opened the door, with a little too much force, and stepped out. Minho’s head snapped up at the sound of the door, to be met with Jisung’s worried face, how nervous he was just radiated from him. So, Minho saved the awkwardness for him, “Nice room, I like the sheets,” Minho stated, with an added chuckle and hand running across the bed to prove his point; and invite Jisung to sit. Wow, okay, hold on. That was not the reaction Jisung expected in the situation he’d gotten them in. “Uh, thanks? My mum picked them,” Jisung mentally slapped himself, yeah mate because that’s what he wants to hear. About your fucking mum. Minho smiled at him, it was nice (cute) to know he was close to his mum. “Ah, I’m a mummy’s boy too. But choosing my uni furniture was not something I let her have power over,” Both boys laughed a little as Jisung visually relaxed a little. Jisung moved to sit on the edge of his bed alongside Minho, but further up and against the pillows; to give the boy space. Mino picked up his beer can that he’d placed on the floor and took a sip. Turning to Jisung, he offered the boy some, which he politely accepted. Once Jisung had finished, he found himself struggling with a conversation starter. This may be easier with alcohol, “I’m going to get a couple bottles of shit, you want anything?” Minho’s smile grew just a litte and answered, “You got any whiskeys or gin?” Jisung just chuckled a little and smiled back, “Indeed we do, any preference?” Minho shook his head so Jisung just nodded and got up to leave before any dumb shit could come out of his mouth. 

After Jisung had left Minho smiled to himself, Jisung was so interesting even though he was doing practically nothing. Minho felt a vibration in his pocket and physically rolled his eyes. Pulling his phone out, one look at the screen made him cringe, Minho stood close to the door and opened it a little, so the music was louder through the speaker, “Hey babe, you okay?” Minho faked his voice to sound tipsy, Dahyun shifted on the other side, “Yeah I’m good. Just checking in and making sure you’re having fun and all, but I can hear that you are.” She laughed on the other side and Minho chuckled on his end, as to make her believe he was even paying attention, “Yeah, sorry you can’t be here though.” Dahyun sighed on the other end, “Yeah, well the next one we can go together! Well, I know this was short, but I’ll let you go. Have fun baby!” Minho chuckled again, “Goodnight Hyun.” He waited for her to hang up and then slipped his phone back and closed the door. After he’d left the room, Jisung made a straight beeline for the alcohol table, trying to avoid as many people as possible. He made it there successfully without any interaction, now all he had to do was make it back. He started walking back when he spotted Seungmin walking over, his friend hadn’t seen him yet. In an attempt to get back without getting stopped, Jisung side-stepped to the edge of the room, where the least amount of people was gathered, and fast-walked (borderline ran) down to his room. 

“I know it’s not much, but we have one Jim Bean, one Jack D and two Gordon’s, that’s all I could carry. And if you need any mixers, they’re all in the fridge beside the drawers.” Minho chuckled at Jisung’s rushed explanation. The other boy slammed the door shut with his foot and threw the 4 bottles onto his bed, beside Minho. “Jesus, I thought you’d get one bottle, not four” Minho laughed a little louder this time. “Well, the party has just begun hasn’t it, wouldn’t want to have it ruined by not having enough alcohol.” Jisung laughed back, getting the bottles of coke and orange juice from the fridge. “Why orange juice, may I ask?” Minho shifted his gaze from the bottles in Jisung’s hands to his face, “For the gin, my bestfriend’s Australian and apparently they have it like that a lot over there, plus it tastes better.” Jisung shrugged and placed the bottles, and the plastic cups he’d gotten off his drawers, down beside the alcohol. He straightened himself and stood in front of Minho. He stuck his hand out and cleared his throat, “Nice to meet you, I’m Han Jisung, 18 years old and a student at this university.” Minho chuckled and stood up too, “Hello, I’m Lee Minho, 19 years old and also a student here,” Jisung fake gasped, “You’re a year older? Do i call you hyung?” Minho shook his head a little, “No need for that, we’re friends, remember?” Jisung laughed loudly and flopped down onto is bed, Minho followed slightly after, “I felt we didn’t get a proper introduction to each other. So, there’s one” Minho just nodded in agreement before picking up a cup and motioning toward the bottles on the ed, “May I?” Jisung nodded and sat upright on his pillows, against the wall facing the room and Minho, “Go ahead, and pour me one please. Of whatever, I don’t care to be honest.” Minho just snickered lightly and nodded. 

“You gonna tell me a bit about yourself or am I going to have to ask all the questions,” Minho sat cross legged on the end of Jisung’s bed, facing the younger boy. Jisung shifted to sit properly and comfortably. “Well, you know my name, my age and where I study. My birthday is September fourteenth, my favourite colour is red, I speak English quite well and I studied in Malaysia, my hometown is Incheon, which I visit twice a month, and I have an older brother.” Minho nodded along to everything Jisung said, “Malaysia hey? Must’ve been pretty nice,” Jisung just nodded back, “It was, but then it wasn’t. Anyway, I’ve spilled. What about you?” Jisung sipped his drink and motioned toward Minho with his hand. “Okay, well, I was born October twenty fifth, I’m left handed, I dance on the side, I had surgery as a kid and there’s still a scar across my stomach, I have big ass feet. I’m from Gimpo, which I rarely visit at the moment, and I’m an only child. See, nowhere near as interesting as your little facts.” During Minho’s little fact speech, Jisung had managed to finish his drink and had started pouring himself anther. “No way, you dance, and you had surgery! That’s interesting,” Minho also started pouring himself another drink, “Maybe to some people i guess You might want to slow down with those, Jisung, as you said, the party’s only just begun.” Minho smirked a little as Jisung practically melted on the spot from how his name sounds coming from Minho’s mouth. He composed himself quickly and answered back, “Hey! You’ve had the same amount I have. And you’ve been pouring yours stronger.” Jisung pouted and Minho’s heart lowkey did a flip in its place. This boy was cute, and Minho wasn’t afraid to admit that now. But that’s all he was. Cute. It didn’t mean anything else. “I’m older, plus I’ve probably had more experience with drinking “ Jisung scoffed, even though he knew it was true, “You don’t know about my drinking experiences, so you wouldn’t know what I can and can’t handle.” Jisung crossed his arms as he spoke for dramatic effect. “Well, for your information, the way you’re careful while pouring your drinks and the way you sip, not slurp or down them, you sip them with caution and care. And the amount of mixer to alcohol ratio you have is so off balance I could cry. All of this evidence I have gathered leads me to believe you, Han Jisung, either rarely drink or don’t drink at all.” Jisung flushed a little and hid his head in his hands, proving Minho right, “Aha! I’m right. So, which is it?” Jisung’s muffled voice came out from behind his hands. “Don’t drink at all.” Minho let out a small chuckle, which he tried to muffle with the back of his hand but failed, Jisung huffed and threw his pillow at Minho lightly. “What’s so funny about that?” Jisung whined. Minho shook his head and dismissed the question with a motion of his hand. “It’s not that it’s funny, more that it’s cute.” Minho didn’t mean for his brain to choose that word. Didn’t mean to not regret it. Didn’t mean to beam a smile like some idiot. But it all happened. And Minho couldn’t say he was angry or confused about it anymore. “You said you’re eighteen? So you’re nearly nineteen and you haven’t had a drink before?” Jisung shook his head an fiddled his hands together, “I’ve had alcohol before and all that jazz, I’ve just never been drunk, and when I do drink its in small amounts and on the odd occasion.” Minho nodded and made a noise of acknowledgment through his nose as he drank. “Well, I can help you change that tonight.” Minho shot back.

The pair had gone through nearly 3 bottles and Jisung wasn’t going to lie, he felt a little weird. “I feel really weird, like… my head is just fuzzy, and my eyes feel like they’re spinning and my hands are all tingly.” Jisung giggled then hiccuped, he threw himself back onto the bed, so he was lying down and wrapped his legs around either side of Minho’s thighs, “That, my squirrel looking friend, is called intoxication. You’re wither a lot tipsy or a little drunk, you feel sick?” Jisung nodded a little then raised two fingers close together and whispered, “Only a little, and hey! You’re mean, I don’t look like a squirrel!” Minho just laughed loudly and untangled himself from Jisung’s legs to lie beside him. “Your cheeks, they’re like a squirrel’s. It’s cute. I like them.” Minho emphasised his point by poking them with one finger. The elder boy wouldn’t say he was drunk, but he had definitely had a little too much to drink. “I’m not cute.” Jisung tried to argue but his cheeks blushed a bright red that did not help his case. The two boys were thrusted into a comfortable silence, both seemed quite content with just lying next to one another in the quiet.

A vibration from Jisung’s nightstand along with the sound of a text tone sound throughout the room and Jisung winced at the volume. He reached across Minh’s chest but apparently the universe and everything in it was against him this evening. As the younger boy tried to reach out for his phone, Minho shifted to give him more room, but Minho had been right on the edge of the bed and rolled right off, taking Jisung with him as the boy had been leaning his weight on him. Jisung hates to admit that he loves how cliché it is that he landed right on top of Minho. For Minho, he couldn’t help but admit that having Jisung on top of him, his hand resting on the younger boy’s waist while Jisung’s are placed on his chest, felt so good. He felt a wide smile spread across his face as he gazed at the boy on him. His heart began to race as he took in every feature and just how stunning he was. From how his hair fell perfectly in front of his face, how deep his brown eyes were and how Minho has decided he could look into them for hours and not get bored. The way his nose was shaped looked so elegant, which is a weird thing to say about a nose but Minho thinks it’s true. And those lips. Before Minho could even think about them, Jisung struggled from the grip on his waist to get up. When they’d fell, Jisung was so embarrassed. He’d fell straight onto Minho’s chest and he could feel how well built the boy is underneath him. And God, Jisung was right, his gay heart can’t handle it. He kept his eyes down and trained on one of the buttons on Minho’s shirt as he could feel the elder’s gaze on his face. Making him blush even more and heat up. But, before he could even release himself from the grip, before he could even mutter the apology lying on the tip of his tongue, Minho pulled him back down into the position they were in before. Minho didn’t know why he did it. Didn’t know why he loved the feeling of having Jisung so close to him. They’d only just met yet Minho couldn’t be without him right now. Jisung’s mind was in shambles. The mix of drink and heat from having Minho close was almost too much. “Jisung.” Minho’s voice was firm yet smooth and Jisung melted into his grip. “Y-yeah?” Jisung stuttered out, knowing his voice would give up on him but felt rude not to. “Are you gay?” Minho didn’t know what he was thinking but he couldn’t stop himself. Liquid courage is a very appropriate name for alcohol. Jisung flushed a brighter shade of red, which he thought was impossible, and Minho knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back now. “Bi.” Jisung looked back up into Minho’s eyes, “Good enough.” That’s all he said. And he did it. Sober him would hate it. Sober him would kill him and call him all the names under the sun. Sober him would think of his girlfriend. But him right now? The Minho in this moment? He can only think of the gorgeous boy in front of him with those plump, kissable lips. His whole mind was filled Jisung… Jisung… Jisung. So he did what his brain, and his heart, wanted. He leaned forward and connected their lips. It was chaste at first, almost a peck. Until Minho got another sudden splurge of confidence and leaned closer, connecting their lips deeper, bringing them closer. Jisung separated them, “Minho.” Said boy nodded, “Are you gay?” Minho pushed Jisung off of him and pulled him so they were both standing. He pushed Jisung against the wall next to the door and cornered his head with his arms, “Not at all.” Then delved back into his current paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao wow sorry I took so long to upload again oops - so long ass story y'all don't want to hear but I have a party on Saturday, it's my birthday on Monday and I go back to school on Wednesday so I've been pretty fucking busy. Plus my laptop is so shit and I'm waiting on a new one so hopefully after that I'll upload more????? I hope?????? lmao anyway I hope you enjoy and I'm once again sorry about the wait.


	8. Too irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Special Chapter.

 

Admitting it to yourself is always the hardest part. Never going through with it or thinking about it. Rather, admitting why you did it. Minho kissed Jisung. And Jisung kissed Minho. They kissed. It should be an innocent ordeal. But, when Minho broke the kiss and when Minho pressed Jisung against the wall, was when Minho lost all of his self-control. He’s sure the alcohol helped 100% with getting him in this situation, but said situation sobered him up real quick. His head is no longer spinning nor are his eyes fuzzy. He could easily pull back and go home, call his girlfriend. But instead, a straight-thinking Minho, with control back in his hands rather than the alcohol's, is here, stuck to an extremely cute second year by the mouth. And he cannot lie and say he’s hating it. Because he isn’t. Minho’s confidence raises again after he tightens his grip on the boy’s waist slightly. Leading Jisung to let out a soft whine. Minho takes the opportunity of his slightly parted mouth, to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. God, Jisung feels like he could kiss these lips forever, but this was so wrong. He’d literally known this boy for a day. He doesn’t know what this could mean or where this could lead, yet here he is. Giving in to every small touch, movement or sound Minho makes.

 

“My girlfriend wouldn’t like this.” Minho was the first of the two to pull away, searching Jisung’s face but avoiding his eyes. Only for a moment. To catch his breath mainly, but it just slipped out. Almost as though he was reminding himself just how bad this situation was rather than make Jisung feel bad or anything. “Neither would my friends.” Jisung shot back. Minho nodded, and looked back into Jisung’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t. Within seconds, Dahyun was once again gone from his mind and it refilled with Jisung… Jisung… Jisung. And their lips were reconnected. There was no gong back now so Jisung decided to just move forward, he unhooked his hands from behind Minho’s neck and reached one into his hair. Experimentally, he gave the hair between his fingers a light tug. Barely noticeable, Jisung thought. But when Minho’s lips stuttered slightly, and he broke the kiss to connect once again their foreheads, Jisung knew he’d done well. “God dammit, you’re so fucking beautiful Jisung.” Minho rasped out, his lips red and swollen and his voice husky from lack of breath. Jisung’s knees buckled slightly at how his name sounded from the literal God in front of him. Minho caught him without noticing by tightening his grip once again. He dipped his head down and kissed on the underside of Jisung’s jaw. The younger boy let out a loud, moan of a sigh and tilted his head slightly for better access. “Not gay huh? You’ve got a funny way of making friends then pretty boy.” Jisung chuckled lowly under his breath. Minho licked a stripe to his ear and bit the shell lightly, then whispered into Jisung’s ear, “Maybe you’re making me question it all, or maybe you’re just…” Another bite to Jisung’s ear lead him to release a high pitched whine, “ Too irresitible.”

 

Jisung wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with this. Minho was just too much. From the way he looked, with his jet black hair falling over his slightly lidded eyes, to how his lips were swollen, red and bruised and looked so goddamn good. Minho was a skilled kisser, Jisung will give him that. On the other hand, Minho’s mind was racing. Why was he doing this? What was he gaining from this? Why was Jisung driving him wild? Why could he not resist everything the boy does? Minho took a step back, removing his bruising grip from Jisung’s waist. The younger boy let out a small whine and lent his head back against the wall, hoping to God the wall will be enough to support him. “Fuck.” Minho let out lowly. Jisung whimpered and turned his head away from Minho’s gaze. Minho was lost. The boy looked so good and so sexy. But at the same time, he looked so cute and fragile, Minho just felt the need to protect him. “I’m going to break you some day if we don’t stop.” Minho’s husky voice once again resounded through the room. Jisung took himself off the wall and strutted toward Minho in the middle of the room. Minho bit his lip at how gorgeous Jisung looked. The younger boy hooked his arms back round Minho’s neck, kissed below Minho’s jaw (just as he had earlier) and then whispered, lips brushing Minho’s ear, “Maybe, I want you to break me. Maybe…” Jisung bit the shell of his ear and finished, “You’re too irresistible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a kind of 'fill in' chapter as its currently my birthday (A whole one six, I'm old now) and I started this as the next chapter but now I'm not sure how long it'll be before I could finish it and I don't want to blue ball y'all. so here's a crappy fill in chapter, enjoy :)))))))


	9. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?
> 
> AKA:
> 
> Minho's convinced he's straight but our soft gay Jisung's about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning toward the end of this chapter, I'll put the warning above where it starts so please be careful guys.

Chapter 7.

Music, people, drinks. All of it, just a blur. Jisung didn’t mean, or even want, to get drunk. Drink a little too much. Get himself in this sticky situation. Yet, here he laid, tangled up with the body of certain Lee Minho. They’d spoke all night about themselves to one another. Jisung had shared his dreams and hopes for the future and Minho had sat and listened intently. Minho had discussed his past and his upbringing and Jisung sat and nodded along. They’d learnt so much about each other in a short amount of time, that the ending of last night was bound to happen; both boys just too blind to see it. Or even admit it. Jisung really felt he was doing well with the whole ‘new uni, new me, new start’ thing. But his first party, and he’d already helped a straight boy cheat on his girlfriend. Not his intentions at all, he must add. The elder boy had been so passionate when they’d kissed, so passionate Jisung almost thought he might have meant something by it. Jisung loved every second of it even though his current ‘after-morning’ self was beginning to question if it was such a good idea. Neither of the two had meant for it to lead to the hot, heavy make out session it turned out to be. His mind thought to what Minho had said. Jisung turned his face slightly from where he was wrapped in Minho’s arms (He always had secretly liked being the little spoon but had thought it was a little weird to be one when with girls). The younger boy snuggled closer to the broad chest on his back and let out a content huff of breath, smiling, before catching himself and coming to his senses. Minho had said Jisung was ‘too irresistible’. What the fuck does that even mean. Yeah, Jisung had re-used the same words against the elder, but damn he didn’t even know what Minho meant when he’d said it. His loud sigh resounded throughout the room, Jisung making the smart decision to leave the room before he wakes Minho up or panics him.

“Morning dickhead.” Seungmin’s voice startled Jisung as he entered the kitchen. “Gee, don’t act too surprised to see me.” Seungmin emphasised his point by taking a dramatically large bite out his toast. “You gonna share who you got in there with you from last night or am I going to play guess who this morning?” Jisung sat in the chair opposite Seungmin, tilted his head back and sighed again. “It’s just Changbin’s friend, Minho.” Jisung was hoping Seungmin would create his own story and imagine how the night went on his own so Jisung didn’t have to lie on his own accord. He sucks at lying. “Oh, so Felix could get laid, cute. True friendship.” Came Seungmin’s reply, not really what Jisung was thinking of but took his chance anyway, “God no, please don’t word it like that. But ye, so Felix could spend the night with his… boyfriend? I’m not sure if they’re official or not yet.” Jisung went along with his story, not going into any detail to save himself later. Jisung knew Felix had stayed out last night as said boy’s message was the notification that had caused Jisung to end up on top of Minho, leading to the whole ordeal. Seungmin laughed loudly and slumped down in his chair. The younger boy stayed silent and raked his eyes over Jisung’s body. “Are those hickeys?”  
“What?” Jisung inwardly panicked but tried his best to not show it on the outside. His voice sounded stable and genuinely confused. Seungmin leaned forward, pointed his half-eaten breakfast at the visible skin on Jisung’s neck and a little on his collarbone “On your neck. Are they hickeys? What did you get up to last night my friend?” Seungmin expanded to his earlier question, Jisung sighed, for the third time this morning, and rubbed his face while tilting his head back, “I told her not to leave any marks, fuck sake.” Jisung muttered, loud enough in hopes for Seungmin to hear. Said boy raised his eyebrows and smirked a little, crossing his arms over his chest. “who’s the ‘her’ then mate?” Seungmin’s voice sounded amused, like this was the most interesting thing he’d heard. Jisung’s heart sped up as he thought back to the events of last night, God he was so stupid. How could he let them get so far, not only is Minho straight, but he also has a girlfriend? What the fuck was Jisung thinking? “Some girl from that bio, no one special.” Jisung replied, his voice still sounded calm and genuine dand his outer appearance appeared composed. Seungmin laughed and held his palm up, motioning for Jisung to give him a high-five. Jisung gave him what he wanted and excused himself from the table. “I’m gonna go either kick Minho out or call Felix to do so, in a bit my dude.” Jisung announced, implying he was leaving the room.

Once he’d made his way into his room, Minho wasn’t there. Which Jisung should think of as a relief, as he wouldn’t have to interact with him or wake him, both of those were things Jisung definitely wanted to avoid. That was until he realised the only way out of the room was his door (obviously) which is not only visible from where Jisung and Seungmin were sat in the kitchen but was also loud as hell. So, both boys would have been alerted that he had left, yet they weren’t. A phone ringing pulled Jisung back and he turned to face where the noise was sounding from. A bright yellow bag in the far-left corner of Jisung’s room. Right, makes sense. Except that isn’t his bag, isn’t his ringtone and his phone is visibly on the night stand. Jisung knew he shouldn’t have, but he made his way to the strewn bag and picked the phone from the pocket. 

“I think, if you look you’d actually find, that’s actually mine.” Came Minho’s deep, rough morning voice from behind Jisung. He snapped his head round to be staring straight into Minho’s dark eyes. Did they always look like that? Was this how it always felt to look into these eyes? Jisung had these questions but couldn’t act upon them or even think of them anymore as Minho grabbed Jisung’s face into his two hands. Forcing Jisung to keep the eye contact locked. “You have really beautiful eyes, Jisung. I could stare into them for hours.” Minho’s voice sounded genuine when he spoke, and it made Jisung panic and shift his eyes. When Minho’s voice sounded again, the tone was a lot softer and comforting, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Look at me.” So he did, Jisung looked back into Minho’s eyes. And cried. One tear slipped, and the rest follows. Which was not Jisung’s plan. “I’m so sorry.” Jisung sobbed, head still in Minho’s palms, “For what?” Minho replied in a soft tone, wiping jisung’s tears with the backs of his thumbs. “You have a girlfriend and you’re straight and we don’t even know each other but –“ Jisung’s panicked rambling was swiftly interrupted by Minho pressing his lips against his. God, Jisung could do this forever. But this was wrong and Jisung had dragged this out long enough. He disconnected himself from the elder and sat on the bed a little too dramatically. ”I think you should go. Your roommates are probably wondering where you are.” Jisung mumbled, avoiding Minho’s eyes. ‘and what about your girlfriend?’ Jisung hadn’t said that one out loud, knowing things might get way more awkward. “Yeah, sure. That’s a good point. I’ll see you soon,” Minho winked to emphasise the hidden meaning and grabbed the yellow bag. Jisung gave a polite nod, still not moving his eyes away from the floor.

Once Minho had left Jisung’s room, he was faced with Seungmin sitting on one of the sofas. He knew the boy from their first year as the boy and Dahyun shared practice rooms often and the two would run into each other frequently. Minho had two options; alert Seungmin of his exit and greet the boy, or make his way to the door and out of the flat as easily and quietly as he could. Forever making things difficult for himself, Minho decided on his second option. A lot was racing through his mind and running into Seungmin wasn’t on Minho’s ‘To Do’ list right now. 

Much to Minho’s surprise, he made it successfully, even opening and closing the door without gathering the attention of the other boys. Thankful his flat was directly next to Jisung’s, Minho grabbed the keys from his pocket and went to open the door. Just as he was doing so, the door flew open and a very giggly Felix, followed by an equally smiley Changbin, appeared. The two looked so smitten with each other, all hugs and kisses, they didn’t even acknowledge Minho’s presence. So, he slipped past them and made a bee-line straight for his room. He slammed the door shut and flopped, face down, onto his bed. He was so dumb. Not only had things gotten so out of hand last night, but he’d enjoyed the whole ordeal and Jisung’s company in general. He also enjoyed waking up next to him and, although awkward, the small run in they’d had a few minutes ago. Minho could feel himself becoming so whipped and he’d only met the boy once. He left his number on the nightstand, in hopes of Jisung texting, calling or even saving his number.

He never did.

~  
~

Classes started the following Monday and Jisung wasn’t exactly feeling too keen on the day. He was entering a fairly new course, with new people, new teachers, in a new university. All without his best friend. Call him selfish all you want, but he was slowly becoming jealous of Changbin. Not in an ‘I’m in love with my bestfriend’ kind of way, but more that every waking moment was spent at changbin’s, with changbin, talking about changbin. And Jisung was lowkey becoming sick of it. He missed how the two were before they’d even entered this university. But, at least Felix was happy. Jisung was miserable and it had only been a day or two. He had seen Minho’s phone number and the small ‘let’s continue this all another day, hit me up ;)’ message beside it. Jisung hadn’t even added the contact to his phone, rather than that, he placed the small post-it on his pin board and didn't pay it any more attention (or at least tried not to). The boys hadn’t spoken through the wall like normal. Minho had tried to get his attention Sunday morning but after two calls of Jisung’s name, he gave up and hadn’t tried again.

Avoiding Minho was going perfectly, until he had to go to his first class that Monday. He’d gotten to his course’s assigned building an hour early to make sure he not only knew his way around the building but also so he could get used to the route without people in his way. He was the only one of his friends taking this course, so he had no insight on what the lessons were like, any of the lecturers, the people taking the course or the syllabus. This only raised Jisung’s anxiety even more, he was walking in blind and that made him so unexplainably anxious. And sacred, Jisung was so frightened but couldn’t show it. 

Once he’d had a snoop around both the route to the building and the place itself, Jisung felt slightly calmer. More composed. He headed, to the lecture hall his lecture was going to take place and opened the large door, the room was empty of people and the writing on one of the white-boards said ‘Good morning, welcome to your second year! Take a seat, any seat, and I shall be with you all at 10:30!’ Jisung did the sensible thing and followed the instructions, he took a seat on the very back row, right in the centre. Hopefully nobody had ‘claimed’ this seat from last year and he was safe.  
[TW] Jisung took all of his supplies and books for the lecture and placed them in a neat order on the small table space in front of him. Slowly, his nerves crawled back up. 10 AM, 30 minutes until the teacher would enter and the lecture will start. Jisung sat alone, in the large lecture hall with only his thoughts and his anxiety to comfort him. Not the best to be stuck with on your first day but sure, he’s dealt with it before. So, why couldn’t he do that now? Why couldn’t he control his breathing and why was his chest pounding as though his heart would jump out at any given second? Why was his throat closing so he couldn’t speak and why was his vision blurring ever so slightly? How come now, of all times, was his head feeling extremely light and distant? Why now? 

Jisung was sure that if he were to stay in the hall for another minute he would collapse, without packing his things, Jisung stood up abruptly and slowly side stepped to the edge of the row of seats, not too fast in attempt to keep his light headed feeling at bay. Jogging down the stairs, Jisung’s breathing sped up, his heart pounded faster and louder, his vision going so fuzzy he could barely see the steps as he ran down them. As he was too busy focusing on his stability, Jisung didn’t register another person had entered the room until he came in contact with a stable chest. Jisung bounced back onto his ass and looked up with a panicked look. Those were not the eyes he was expecting, nor were they the eyes he wanted to see right now. Jisung let out a loud whimper, sobbing slightly as he started into the deep chocolate eyes he was presented with. 

“Jisung?! Oh god, are you okay?” Jisung couldn’t trust his voice as his throat felt so tight and rough. Instead, he shook his head so rapidly his whole head felt as though he was spinning. The elder boy in front of him scooped a weakened Jisung into his arms and planted him on his feet, “Let’s get you out this room and somewhere more private okay?” Jisung couldn’t shake his head, couldn’t nod or motion an acknowledgement. Couldn’t voice an agreement or protest.

“Minho, help me, please” was all Jisung could rasp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow hello sorry for not posting in so long but Year 11 has taken over my entire life.  
> Also, I would like to say that I may not have done the whole 'anxiety attack' description enough justice but I didn't want to majorly trigger anyone, both anxiety and panic attacks are horrendous things to deal with and experience so I am really sorry if you feel I was 'rude' or anything of that sort for not doing any of it justice.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. But damn did it feel right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.  
> 

Chapter 8.

Minho wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten himself into this situation or the correct way to react. He’d made the decision to get to class extra early, since it was the first day, but he’d be a liar if he was to say he was both shocked and stunned by what he was greeted with as soon as he entered the large lecture hall he’d be seated in for the next few hours. Jisung. That’s all that was in the room, rows and rows of empty chairs; except the seat on the very back row in the very middle. Jisung. He wasn’t sitting when Minho looked back up at the boy, rather than that the boy was struggling to raise himself enough to practically climb over the chairs beside him. Once the younger boy had made it to where the steps led the way to the door, he shakily jogged his way down. All Minho could do watch on, not realising what was happening. But as the boy grew closer, it was at that point Minho heard him. Heard his irregular breathing. He could see clearly how the boy’s stepping would fumble and his legs almost give way a couple of times. Felt the boy’s cold sweats and shaking limbs as they tumbled into his arms. Minho needed to protect the younger boy and that urge was not leaving any time soon. “Jisung?! Are you okay?” Said boy just rapidly shook his head in an attempt to show Minho that no, no he was not okay. Minho couldn’t keep Jisung on the floor like this, after the boy had fallen back onto his ass when they’d collided, and wrapped both of his arms around Jisung’s waist hoisted him up and back onto his feet. “Let’s get you out this room and somewhere more private okay?” Was Minho’s attempt to sound calm and collected – this was in no way about him and (although he didn’t want him specifically) Jisung needed someone, even if it had to be the one he’d worked so hard to avoid. Minho had noticed. Noticed how Jisung hadn’t texted him even after he left his number. How the two no longer spoke through the wall and how Felix didn’t speak of Jisung when around Minho. Surely Felix didn’t know of what happened, right? He clearly remembers Jisung telling him that no one knew, and he wasn’t ready to tell anyone (sure, Jisung was drunk and in an after-make-out bliss but he’d still said it) so Minho couldn’t figure out why Felix avoided the two syllables of Jisung’s name even anywhere near each other when he was around.

“Minho, help me, please” Jisung’s gasp of a sentence threw Minho’s thoughts from his head and his sole focus was getting Jisung safe. The younger boy almost collapsed again but Minho was quick enough to catch and stable him again. Wrapping one of Jisung’s arms around his own shoulder, Minho snaked his arm around the younger boy’s waist and gently but firmly tugged enough to help the boy stand and walk, even if it was with support. When they made it out of the lecture hall’s door, Minho’s only ‘friend’ on the course (he only spoke to her to make uni bearable) approached the two. “Hey, Lim, can you do me a giant favour I could probably never repay?” The girl stopped and raised an eyebrow at the two, Minho understands how this looks from her perspective. “No way in hell am I hiding a body.” Minho chuckled, how she thought Jisung was dead he couldn’t figure out as 1) the boy was literally shaking like he hadn’t felt warmth in 900 years and 2) his loud, unsteady breathing and clear anxiety attack shines through. “Not that, you idiot, can you please please please take my bag on seat 349, the one next to where all the stuff is laid out, and sit in the chair next to it? Oh and cover for the fact me and the new boy won’t be in class for a hot second” Minho smiled sheepishly but Hyelim still took his bag and nodded toward the limp boy in his arm, “He okay?” He saw Jisung’s head shake weakly from the corner of his eye and just replied, “He will be. Thank you, you’re the best.” She just waved the two off with a small “I know.” And entered the hall. 

Minho was panicking now, not as much as Jisung obviously, but he’d literally just been thrusted into this situation without any context or any past knowledge of Jisung having these. Minho was used to helping with both panic and anxiety attacks as his mother often got them and Changbin got them frequently during their first year. But Jisung was different. He knew his mother liked him to sing slow melodies as he cuddled her to his side, while Changbin just needed someone to get him talking, all he needed to do was talk and distract him enough for his breathing to eventually level out. But he had no idea what Jisung needed and Minho was panicking. 

They’d made it into the student common room and Minho rushed Jisung over to the sofa in the center and placed him down softly. He the grabbed a chair from one the many work desks dotted around the room and forced it under the door handle in such a way nobody could get through the door. Finally, he pulled the blinds, so the room was dim - making it less overwhelming- and so no one could look in as they walked by to get to classes. Minho counted his blessings that the common room was empty at this time, it never was busy on the first day of term.

Small whimpers pulled Minho from his chores in protecting the room (and Jisung). He whipped his head around and was faced with Jisung’s condition growing worse. He strode over and sat extremely close to Jisung. Experimentally, Minho moved his arms to wrap around his shoulders, but Jisung had other ideas. He grabbed Minho’s arms and forcefully placed them, tightly, around his waist. He then scrambled on top of the elder and buried his head deep into the crook of Minho’s neck. His breathing was still unnaturally fast, tears running down his face and shaking so violently. So, Minho rubbed small circles at the small of Jisung’s back and left butterfly kissed around the parts of his jaw and collarbone that was visible. Occasionally, Minho was get distracted and kiss too hard or pinch Jisung’s sides, pulling whimpers and groans from the smaller boy. 

Half an hour was all it took for Jisung’s breathing to even out, except the small hiccups, and for his shaking limbs to result to small shivers. 30 minutes. That’s a record time to come down from something that intense, even with Changbin’s ‘talk to me’ method it still took way over an hour for something that powerful. Jisung looked up slightly from his place in Minho’s neck, catching Minho staring at him intensely. The boy flustered and buried his face back into Minho’s neck, “You were avoiding me.” Minho’s voiced seemed to boom in the empty room, starling Jisung slightly. “I wasn’t…” Jisung’s weak voice mumbled, if it weren’t for his head being so close to Minho’s ear he wouldn’t have heard it. The elder boy tightened his grip on Jisung’s waist and shifted slightly, causing their entire lower halves to gain some light friction; leading Jisung to let out a small whimper. “Yes, you have. I know you saw my number, yet you didn’t text, you know I can hear you clearly through the wall and vice versa; yet you didn’t answer or try to reach out to me since Saturday. Even Felix doesn’t mention you around me. You’ve been avoiding me. And I want to know why, Jisung.” Just at the mention of his name in Minho’s voice had Jisung whimpering again. “What we did was just… So wrong. You have a girlfriend, you’re straight, we barely know each other and I’m not out to anyone but you. It was just so wrong.” Jisung lifted his head slowly, taking a pause to stare into Minho’s eyes with a stern, almost disappointed, look. “And I don’t understand how you can be so chill with the fact you made out with, and cuddled with, another boy?! When I figured out I was also into boys I went into denial and a pit of self-hatred. But you’re just over here making it all look so fucking easy. Like its completely natural for you to cheat on your girlfriend. Yeah, girlfriend. As in a girl who you are dating. With another boy may I add. I just don’t understand you act like what we did was so natural and like I wasn’t freaking out the entire time, like it wasn’t your first kiss with a boy, like you weren’t worried about a single thing the whole time!” Minho just listened. It took Jisung a while to get it all out as he still seemed quite breathless, the boy taking regular pauses to make sure he didn’t run out of breath so quickly. Neither of them broke eye contact the entire time, Jisung’s glassing over as they welled up with tears. “Are you saying that it was a mistake? That we shouldn’t have kissed? Because, while yeah, I can see you’re clearly stressed about this, but it was just a kiss. And it was fucking amazing.” Minho chuckled and, surprisingly, Jisung did too. “And that whole ‘I kissed a boy and I liked it thing’, I didn’t, I’m not and I won’t stress about it as my body won’t physically let me. Sure, I tried. When I got back that Sunday morning I tried to think ‘what the fuck just happened? Did I just do that?’ but it just… it just felt so right with you, Jisung. Like my brain knew exactly what it was doing, and my heart knew exactly what it wanted. Why should I freak out about something that made me so happy and why should I freak out about an extremely beautiful boy making out with me? What’s that?” Minho cupped his hand near his ear, as though to hear Jisung better, who hadn’t actually said anything. “That’s right, I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t freak out. And neither should you. Yeah sure, you’re a boy and I’ve only ever platonically hugged a boy, but that doesn’t change the fact you made my heart race, my smile genuine and goddamn that kiss, don’t think I’ve ever had a kiss that good.” Minho didn’t notice Jisung was crying until he’d finished. The younger boy was looking down and fidgeting with his hands. Minho took one of the hands in his and lifted the boy’s chin up with the other.

As they looked back into each other’s eyes, Minho thought maybe, just maybe, Jisung was the right one. Maybe he had started to like the boy (even though they’d only just officially met but who’s keeping track anyway?) and yeah, maybe him and Dahyun hadn’t been happy for quite a while. No matter how hard they both tried to force it and pretend, they both knew what was actually happening and how they really felt. Minho knew Dahyun was refusing to accept it and Minho didn’t want to hurt both her and himself. Yeah okay, Minho must admit that he was scared at first. He’d told Jisung he hadn’t freaked out but that was just a small white lie. The second he’d woken up in a foreign room, in a different bed, he’d made a break for the bathroom connected. He tried to breathe and compose himself, but he couldn’t stop pacing. Almost angry at himself. For the same reasons Jisung had mentioned – he was straight, he has a girlfriend, and all Minho knew of this boy wasn’t enough to do that with. Yet he still did. And after a short while of pacing the bathroom and overthinking, he stopped and realized that it wasn’t that bad. Nothing was. The kiss was fucking perfect, the boy was fucking perfect and Minho reflected on how he’d felt toward the boy even before they had met in person.

“Minho?” Jisung’s weak voice knocked Minho from his dazed thoughts, realising he was still holding Jisung’s chin in place and that they were still holding eye contact. “Jisung?” Minho replied, louder but with all the same curiosity. “Class has started, like 10 minutes ago, we’ll have to walk in halfway through, and everyone will stare at us. I hate doing that.” Jisung lowered his eyes away from Minho’s as his voice drifted away slightly. Minho felt a little bad for the boy as in this moment, he seemed so vulnerable. He was sure the timetable allowed for a small break halfway through the 3-hour lecture, giving them just under an hour before they could sneak in unnoticed by the already present class members. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it all under control. Just try and relax,” Minho removed his hand from Jisung’s chin and lowered his head back onto his shoulder. Minho’s plan was to just chill, maybe even nap a little. Minho had gotten his phone out after he thought the younger boy had drifted off slightly, mainly to pass the time. However, Jisung seemed to have other plans. The boy straddling him shifted harshly. Minho gasped in a gulp of breath at the sensation, minorly hissing through his teeth. When Jisung did it again Minho knew he was awake, and this wasn’t just an accident while trying to get comfortable in his sleep. “Jisung. What?” Was all Minho could force out before another movement stopped his question before it even started. “I didn’t mean to avoid you. You’re right. It was fucking amazing and yeah, it did feel right. I missed you. And it’s so stupid because we don’t even know each other.” Jisung mumbled into Minho’s neck. He lifted his head, making eye contact with Minho, and did it a fourth time. A small moan left Jisung’s lips and Minho would be a total liar if he said it wasn’t the sexiest sound he’d heard. “I missed you too, trust me I did.” Minho grabbed Jisung by the back of the neck and placed their foreheads together. “Then why are we refusing each other? Look Minho,” Jisung pulled back slightly, “I’ve said it before, but this is wrong, and I know that, but I feel like I’m catching some type of feelings I definitely shouldn’t for my bestfriend’s boyfriend’s straight bestfriend.” Minho let out a loud laugh that Jisung timidly followed along with, keeping slightly wary of how Minho will react. “I understand how you feel. I, straight Lee Minho, am catching lowkey feelings for my bestfriend’s boyfriend’s bisexual bestfriend. Lowkey feelings I definitely shouldn’t be feeling.” Jisung, realising the two were still oh so close, slammed his lips against the others. Their lips slotted together perfectly and moved in sync so fluently. Maybe they were both just overthinking. Maybe they were both starting something they shouldn’t. But damn did it feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asgagahgs okay I'm sorry this took so long - ya girl has a job now ?!? So that means less time to write and all that jazz. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, I know their moving a little fast and I've dragged it for 10 chapters but its necessary lmao trust me peopleeeeee.


	11. I can't escape you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new in a new University for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?
> 
> AKA:
> 
> Minho's convinced he's straight but our soft gay Jisung's about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 9.

Jisung’s head was spinning. They’d started a (really hot) make out session, leading him to where he is now. Pinned underneath Minho, who was grinding down onto him ever so slightly – ever so often. This was Jisung’s idea of heaven and nothing would stop him from believing that. Minho was the first person he’s ever moved so fast with and Jisung isn’t completely sure how he feels about that fact. Don’t take it the wrong way, Minho is gorgeous, funny, smart, caring and did he mention he was gorgeous? Jisung’s cup of tea? Way too stunning for his own good? Well he is, in Jisung’s opinion. And with all his self-control ditching him last minute, Jisung isn’t sure how long he can hold on before he either messes it all up or just gives up and gives in. “Baby look at me,” Minho disconnected their lips and held his face so close Jisung could feel the breath fanning his face, his eyes vision blurred slightly as his head went fuzzy from the pet name and the need for air (but mainly hearing the pet name roll off Minho’s tongue so sinfully like that). “God, you, Han Jisung, are the most beautiful person on this earth.” Jisung let out a small gasp when Minho places his lips just beneath his jaw, lightly teasing. “I could” Minho moves up a bit and kisses again “Do this” another kiss further up again “All day,” A final kiss placed below Jisung’s ear. The younger boy prepared himself for another one, but instead; he was faced with the cool air of the room that Minho had been protecting him from. He shot his eyes open, which he hadn’t realised he’d closed until now, and searched for the older. Minho was standing above Jisung, fixing his appearance while smirking. “Problem Jisung?” The latter whimpered silently and shivered visibly at the sudden atmosphere. With just those two words, the tone had shifted from intimate and teasing to strained and suspicious. Minho turned away to check his reflection in a window and spoke loudly to make sure his company could hear him, “We have 15 minutes to get to class and slip in with the crowd of students before our lecturer takes registration again.” Jisung groaned slightly but sat up anyway.

“Come back,” Jisung’s voice was low and timid, but he knew Minho heard it. The elder spun round quickly to face a pouting Jisung, he inwardly cooed at the sight but stayed still with a dead panned face. Refusing to show any reaction. Jisung spoke again, louder this time but still barely audible if not for the emptiness of the room, “Please Minho, come here again.” Said boy sighed loudly and smirked. “What if I don’t? Huh? What if I grabbed my jacket and left you? What if I went to class alone and left you to get there yourself?” Jisung whimpered audibly. The younger boy stood up abruptly and strutted over to Minho. He was surprised at himself sure, but not as surprised as Minho clearly was. The latter was stuck to the spot as Jisung moved closer, frozen and unable to react until the boy was stood in front of him. “I can’t believe you have me unable to separate myself from you. No matter what I do, you’re in the back – no – you take up the entirety of my mind. The thought of you, the image of you, the feeling of you. It’s always there and ever present. I can’t escape you and it’s unbelievable for me.” Jisung proclaimed, releasing all of his pent-up emotions from the past few days. He grabbed Minho by the front of his shirt and brought the boy only centimetres away from his face. “If you were to just leave me, to just grab your jacket and go, I would break. I suffered the weekend without you. Don’t make me do that again.” And with that, Jisung threw Minho back as he took his hands off of his shirt.

Minho still couldn’t move. Jisung had fixed himself and started to arrange the room back into what it was before. The elder boy scanned the room but still had no idea how to function. Did Jisung basically just admit to falling for him? 

“Hey! You coming? We have like 5 minutes before class.” Minho knocked the side of his head and gathered himself. He can’t over-think anything. Not only does that lead a dangerous path; but it isn’t good for Minho’s sanity. “We’ll be fine, if we speed walk. Try not to get too distracted.” Jisung followed his statement with a rather obnoxious wink. Minho was confused at first but continued his efforts in getting ready for class. His confusion soon fizzled out once the boys had left the room and began their walk to the lecture hall. Jisung wiggled his hips rather exaggeratedly, knowing that Minho (who was trailing behind slightly) wouldn’t be able to control himself. He was right. Minho couldn’t. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the younger no matter how hard he tried. And in his own defence, he tried – he tried hard. But the swaying of Jisung’s hips and the occasions sigh from the boy would keep Minho focused solely on him. Jisung knew what he was doing, knew it was driving Minho mad. But refused to tease the elder just yet. 

The two arrived at the lecture hall (after what felt like hours in Minho’s opinion). Jisung immediately took off, speeding his way to the top of the hall to where his stuff was placed. Minho was caught in a conversation with a classmate and hadn’t noticed Jisung leave his side. Once the younger boy reached his seat he sat and threw his arms onto the table, settling his head onto them. God, what was he thinking? The whole situation he’d gotten himself in with Minho was so confusing and Jisung wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. “Hey, you’re the one who was with Minho, earlier right?” A voice came from Jisung’s left and caught his attention. He lifted his head and came face to face with the girl him and Minho had walked past earlier, her face clearer now and voice a lot less muffled. “Yeah, Yeah that was me.” Jisung spoke back, unsure. “I’m Lim, not completely certain you recognise me. You were quite out of it earlier.” She chuckled nervously, “No… I remember you. Thank you for helping me, helping us.” He smiled slightly, easing up slightly. “No problem in that one, I’m used to Minho needing favours and shit from me. Especially when it come to class. He always asks me to cover for him when he ditches the first half of lectures when he dips to fuck Dahyun.” Lim scoffs and shakes her head, then smiles wide, “But I guess we’re even when he does it for me and Jae.” The girl winks at Jisung and they chuckle with each other. Jisung had a burning sensation in his stomach and an itching in the back of his mind. His mouth was moving before he could stop the question from tumbling out. “So, what’s Dahyun like? I’ve yet to meet her honestly.” Jisung sat up slightly and scratched the back of his head. “She’s the worst.” Jisung’s interest peaked with that one statement. “Why do you say that?” He tried to sound innocent yet interested but knew his smile was wide. “She’s lowkey insane. Anyone even looks at Minho and she’s ready to pounce, plus she’s pretty and she knows it. You’ll never have a conversation with the girl for the plain reason she feels she’s too good for anyone. Don’t be fooled by her innocence or so-called cuteness when you have the misfortune of meeting her. For example, say you and Minho had run into her rather than me earlier she would have fucking ripped your head off just because you’re touching him. She’s crazy, like you two are obviously straight, she’s dating him for fucks sakes, but she’d accuse minho of cheating; go ape-shit on you. I’ve seen it happen with Changbin, Minho’s bestfriend.” Jisung’s eyes visibly widened, oh god this was a mistake. Lim saw this and smiled sheepishly, waving her hands frantically in front of her chest, “No no no I’m not saying either of you are gay or even together but just know that if she was to see you like hug him, just as ‘bros’, you’d better run. But I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to back you up.” She smiled wider and Jisung slight shrunk back into his seat. Why did he have to get himself into this situation? 

“Hi, excuse me, sorry, ‘scuse me, thank you.” Jisung whipped his head round to find Minho struggling his way to their seats. “Oh, for fucks sakes.” Jisung muttered to himself, inaudible to everyone around him, and threw his head into his arms onto the table once again. Minho was not the one he wanted to deal with right now, trust him on this one. “Hey, sorry I took so long. I feel like some people can talk forever.” Minho chuckled lowly to himself and shook his head. The elder began to unpack his stuff, completely oblivious to the sulking boy beside him. That was until Jisung stirred beside him, pulling Minho’s attention in that direction. Not what Jisung wanted at all. “You okay?” Minho whispered, Jisung had to admit that his voice sounded fucking sexy. Something about trying to ignore Minho made him ten times sexier. “Jisung?” Minho shook him slightly, making Jisung somewhat jump at the touch.

Minho didn’t notice this. What he did notice, was the fact Jisung didn’t reply, the fact Jisung remained still and silent. This gave Minho an idea he knew would get Jisung talking. He moved his hand, moved it from resting on his own knee to caressing Jisung’s. only enough that the boy knew it was there but not enough to mean anything. To his surprise, it didn’t work (well it did but Jisung refused to give in and remained to himself). So Minho moved upward, settling on his thigh, squeezing slightly. This caught Jisung’s attention visibly. “Minho. Stop.” Jisung spat, quietly but loud enough for Minho to hear. The elder boy moved to lean into Jisung slightly and whispered his reply, “Stop what, baby?” His voice was low and husky, Minho knew what the pet name did to Jisung and knew how affective his voice was to the younger male. His knowledge was proven correct when Jisung shuddered violently into his side. Minho shifted his hand once again, it rested on the space at the top of Jisung’s thigh (daringly close to his sensitive area) and squeezed harder than before. “Fuck, Minho please don’t.” Jisung whimpered, practically moaned. Minho knew what he was doing, and he did it well. He smirked to himself, knowing his actions affected Jisung made pride fill his thoughts. “What’s wrong Jisung?” Minho squeezed again, to emphasise his whisper, “Minho I fucking swear to god, fuck” Jisung moaned again. Louder this time, but still only audible to Minho. “Aw, look who’s all worked up,” Minho proved his statement by brushing his hand over Jisung’s crotch, although it was only the lightest of touches Minho could feel exactly what he’d caused. This touch caused Jisung to jolt forward in his seat, knocking his pencil case off and onto the lap of the person sitting in front of him. An audible moan left Jisung’s mouth to accompany his movement, which the younger boy attempted to play off as a cough. Minho smirked to himself and sat forward alongside Jisung, keeping his hand ghosting over the younger’s upper thighs and crotch.

This movement brought the attention of the class to the back of the hall. In Jisung’s direction. The girl in front handed Jisung the things that had fell and he smiled back sheepishly, everyone still staring. From the corner of his eye Jisung saw Minho lean his head in his free hand, hiding his smirk. This is not going to end well, Jisung just knows it. “Mr Han. Everything okay back there?” The professor’s voice boomed in the suddenly hollow lecture hall. As Jisung opened his mouth to reply, Minho began to lightly palm him through his jeans. “Yeah, sorry sir.” Jisung’s voice cracked as Minho moved his hand around his crotch. Voice cracking through the words. “Anyway…” As their professor continued at the front of the class, everyone turned back to the front. Jisung was so glad the seat beside him was empty, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to cover what’s happening up much longer. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Ah~” Jisung tried to be reasonable, but fuck did Minho drive him insane. “Aw, what’s wrong babyboy? Too much for you?” Jisung nodded his head frantically at Minho’s questions. Because it was. Jisung was extremely inexperienced with sexual things, making him way too sensitive. Plus, Minho made him weak and venerable which definitely didn’t help. “well, should’ve thought of that before teasing me. This is minor, child’s play even. You’ll love the main event.” Minho emphasised his points by nibbling on Jisung’s ear slightly, driving the latter over the edge. “Minho I swear to fucking god get off me now.” Jisung’s voiced raised slightly, catching the attention of Lim, who gazed over. “You two okay?” She questioned in a quiet voice. “Yeah, Jisung doesn’t feel well, wanted to know when class finished.” She made a noise of acknowledgement, “We’ve only got like twenty minutes left; but you know sir, always letting us-“ The same booming voice spread across the room, interrupting Lim, “Okay class, that’s all for today. I’ll see you all on Thursday.” She rolled her eyes and turned back to the two boys, “out early. Point proven.” Minho chuckled at her, at the same time rolling the palm of his hand over Jisung once again. The younger boy sighed loudly and leaned back in his seat. Causing Minho to pull his hand away immediately. “Well, I’ll see you losers tomorrow. I’m going to need 20 straight hours of sleep to be able to deal with Mrs Jung tomorrow.” She laughed loudly at herself and waved to the boys before leaving and joining the ever-growing crowd. Jisung took his time packing up his things. Minho doing the same, but for a different reason.

“Oh my god you’re actually stupid.” A high-pitched voice resonated from beside them. Jisung hadn’t heard her come in, or heard their conversation start until now. “Anyway babe, me and the girlies are going out out tonight so don’t call or text, just don’t bother me. Oh, and I need you to fix your eye-bags, they don’t look good on you.” Ah. Dahyun. The last few students (other than the 3 sat at the back) trailed out of the hall. Leaving them alone. Jisung had guessed the girl had yet to see him, so he stayed silent and moved cautiously. As to not alert her. “Ugh don’t even try and kiss me right now you smell like death, is it that new after-shave you bought? It’s fucking disgusting. Get rid of it.” Jisung hated everything he was hearing, Lim was right. She was horrible. Jisung now understood why Minho found him so endearing. Because he was nice. Because he only complimented, never dismissed him or made him feel bad. Although they hadn’t known each other long, Jisung had never had a bad second with the elder boy. “You look ugly today, I can’t be seen with an ugly boyfriend. I’ll go first. You wait back just in case anyone sees us. Bye babe love you.” Jisung turned his head away from his bag, Dahyun leaned in and kissed Minho on the cheek before making a face of disgust and leaving. Stomping her way down the steps and through the door. Minho leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back against the wall, and released a rather large sigh. 

“Ah, that’s why you aren’t bothered about cheating.” Jisung’s voiced boomed, just as the professors had, in the empty lecture hall. Minho had obviously forgotten the younger boy was there, jumping slightly and shooting his eyes open, whipping his head round to meet Jisung’s sympathetic gaze. The elder boy’s eyes were slightly glassy and his faced seemed pale, but only because Jisung was up close. “I thought you left.” Minho’s voice sounded so weak, he dropped his head. Staring as his hands fiddled with each other in his lap. “Minho, is she always like that?” Jisung moved closer in his seat, “What’s it to you.” He sounded so vulnerable, Jisung hated it. “Why are you still with her?” Minho raised his head and looked back into Jisung’s eyes, “Because, that’s just how it is. She’s the prettiest, most popular girl. I’m the male equivalent. It made sense. That’s just how it works. I can’t be me without her and she’ll lose her reputation if I break up with her. That’s how it is here okay.” A single tear left Minho’s right eye. Jisung lifted his hand and cradled Minho’s cheek with his palm and wiped the tear with his thumb. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re obviously not happy. Everyone might be believing your act, but I won’t. Not just because of whatever we are now, but because you need someone who understands you. That can be me. If it means screaming and shouting, ranting and raving to me to release stress then fine, if it means I’m your therapist then fine. If it means you cheat, then fine. Whatever makes you happy. Then I’ll be here, you can lean on me.” Jisung couldn’t believe how desperate he sounded, but Minho needed someone, and that was going to be him. “God, You’re a fucking angel.” Minho sounded broken, but his smile looked genuine. The elder leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes the closer he got. Jisung kept his eyes locked onto Minho’s mouth as he inched forward. 

When they finally connected, when their lips finally locked, Minho felt firework set off in his heart. Felt butterflies in his stomach. Felt his thoughts explode. This was what he was missing. A genuine human connection. That’s what he was needed. Jisung. 

Jisung was what he was missing. Jisung was what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hello, i'm sure y'all missed my terrible, terrible writing. Finally another chapter. Sorry for the late update - I've been feeling insecure about this book so I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter 5 times, and this is what I managed to shit out. thank you for being patient and wish me luck for my mock exams this week :(((((((((((


	12. Brighter than any sun, prettier than any flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?
> 
> AKA:
> 
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 10. 

Friends were a privilege Jisung always felt he didn’t deserve. Don’t take that the wrong way, he feels confident in his friendships and loves every one of his friends dearly. But he’s never actually been good at making friends, at keeping friends, at pleasing his friends. Until now… maybe, “Excuse me?” Felix half whispered – half shouted through their shared room. “Shut up you idiot. You’ll wake the others.” Jisung was exhausted just a few minutes ago. The past few days had been the most tiring experiences of his life. Minho had them sneaking around with each other for the past few days. Making out under in the cleaner’s cupboard, shy touches in the toilets in between classes, the two would even sit in the corridor outside of their dorms and talk well into the early hours of the morning. Jisung couldn’t deny the fact he was enjoying himself a bit too much. He liked the making out and the touching, but he loved just talking to the elder the most. The simple conversations, the deep side of things, the joking and banterous chats. Jisung loved hearing about Minho’s day, about Minho’s past, his present, his future. He loved hearing about Minho. He loved listening to Minho, his voice was so addicting. Jisung was defiantly feeling joyous all the time and his self-esteem was high. Which somehow led him here… he isn’t actually sure how but he’s here either way. “I can’t believe you never told me!” Felix’s voice had calmed down but he himself sure hadn’t. Jisung dug his palms into his eyes, rubbing them sore. Throwing himself onto back onto his bead, Jisung let out a loud sigh. “Because I wasn’t sure, I thought I was just confused, or maybe I just liked the idea of it since I’m used to being around that culture. I just was in denial for so long. I had to admit it to myself first before anyone else.” It was Felix’s turn to sigh this time, “Mate, listen. I’m proud of you. I really am, to have the courage to admit something like this to me while not being 100% yourself is a massive step. I love you man” The younger moved and sat next to Jisung, ruffling this hair a little as Jisung swatted his hands away. He rested one onto his shoulder. “Bisexual ey?” Felix chuckled slightly, looking his bestfriend in the eyes. “Yeah. It sounds weird when you say it out loud like that though.” 

Jisung came out. To his bestfriend. At 2 am. He wants to blame his sudden splurge of courage on the fact he was extremely tired and wasn’t thinking straight (no pun intended). But, knew that in actuality he couldn’t keep anything from the Aussie. Especially if things with Minho were to continue, or even grow; there was no way he could keep it from Felix. “Why did you think now was the perfect time to tell me? Like what made you feel… ready for it?” Felix had moved to his own bed now and the serious look on his face was new. Jisung took a deep breath in. What was it? Why was he ready? How was he even certain this wasn’t a phase? He knew. Jisung knew exactly why he was sure and ready. “I think I like someone. Shocking I know, but he… is just amazing. Everything about him. He’s kind, funny, super-hot. He makes my stomach explode with butterflies. He gets me all flustered and weird by the littlest of things. And he’s an amazing kisser.” Jisung rushed his indirect confession. He wasn’t sure if Minho could hear him through the wall, if he was asleep or even home. But getting it off his chest felt amazing. “You’ve already kissed they guy?! And I didn’t know?! I’m offended you didn’t come to me first Sung. This is the biggest betrayal.” Felix faked a sob, but neither of the boys could hold themselves together long enough to keep the act up; laughing silently at each other. “Felix I’m serious. I’m falling for this guy hard. I can’t get away from him or my ever-growing feelings for him.” Jisung was smiling like a madman, hidden by the dark. “Oh my poor Jisung. What’s his flaw?” Jisung’s face changed to an expression of confusion. “Flaw?” Felix shook his head and tutted slightly, “You have so much to learn, every man you like will have something that’s stopping you. What’s this guy’s flaw?” Felix had really caught him out here. “He has a girlfriend and his friends come across a little homophobic…” Jisung muttered lowly, lowering his head to avoid Felix’s eyes. He really had caught Jisung on this one. “He has a girlfriend?! Jisung what are you thinking?!”  
“I know I know, you have no idea how bad I felt when we first started everything. But I met her. And after that one encounter I must admit I do not regret anything, nor do I feel any sympathy for the girl.” Jisung raised his head with an extremely smug smile plastered on his lips. Felix shook his head slowly and tutted again, mimicking his actions from before. “That doesn’t make it any better.” Jisung just needed to change the conversation topic and get Felix’s disappointed gaze away, “Anyway, this was supposed to be the heart-warming moment I come out to you and all you’re doing is lecturing me.” Jisung faked a pout and easily won his bestfriend over. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I support you all the way and I’m sure everything will be okay with your new boy.” Felix reached over, Jisung doing the same, and hugged his friend tightly. “How are you and Changbin anyway,” Jisung felt is was the right moment to ask about Felix’s love life. Distracting him from his own.

Minho heard it all though. He’d woken up needing to pee but was soon distracted by the conversation through the wall. The indirect confession, the coming out, the whole lecture and every new detail of Changbin and Felix’s relationship. He was confused. He was thinking way too hard for his own liking. Minho wasn’t gay. But he liked Jisung, a lot. He liked kissing Jisung. He liked talking to Jisung. He liked being around Jisung. He liked Jisung. Minho shot up into a sitting position, throwing his legs over the side of his bed; feet planted safely on the ground. He likes Jisung. The brunette stood up (way too fast considering how little he’d slept, causing his head to spin) and rushed to the bathroom, he stared at his face in the mirror plastered onto the wall. He likes Jisung. Minho forcefully turned the tap on, water splashing onto his night shirt and bare legs. The boy dotted his face with the cold water. He likes Jisung. The realisation dawned on him. He does. Minho can only sit on the floor of his small bathroom, back perched against the side of his bath, knees right up to his chin. All he could do right now is admit it and learn to accept himself. He likes Jisung and it’s a good thing. Because Jisung is smart, funny, beautiful, tolerant and so so sweet. He’s surprised it took him this long to realise it, considering how utterly obvious it is that Jisung is exactly his type. 

“Minho?” Whispered a voice from his bedroom. Minho perked up at the sound of Chan’s voice. He raised himself to his feet and went to the door, he could hear the elder’s footsteps growing closer. “You in there?” Came the voice, followed by three simple knocks at the door in front of him. “Yeah. Give me a second.” Minho took a moment to collect himself and opened the door. Chan took one look at Minho’s face and gave a small, sympathetic smile. “Come on, sit down.” Minho let himself be led to the edge of his bed. “What’s wrong dude, you’re as pale as anything, looking like you’ve seen a ghost or some shit.” The aussie chuckled lowly, as to keep his voice from disturbing their other flat mates. “Have you ever woken up from a nightmare but realised that nightmare is actually reality?” Minho’s voice showed no signs of confidence, he sounded weak and small. “Oh shit, we’re getting deep?” Chan patted Minho’s back, causing the younger to look up and into his eyes. “I guess we are.” Minho lowered his head again, Chan placed one hand on Minho’s shoulder, “You wanna talk about it?” Chan’s voice was comforting but Minho still felt a little empty. He knows what he needs. “It’s Dahyun.” Minho raised his head in time to catch the eye roll Chan gave. “Min, you know I love you and as long as you’re happy I’m happy. But you know my opinion on her.” Chan’s voice changed in seconds. Minho chuckled lowly. “I know, I know. I’m stuck. I like someone else. They’re just everything I could ever ask for in human form. Chan I can’t stop thinking about them. But I can’t break up with Dahyun. Imagine what that would do for not only her but for me too. Chan, I don’t know what to do.” Minho kept his self-pity tamed and tried not to sound pathetic. He knew how all of his friends felt about his girlfriend and how much they would rather him be with anyone but her. “Bud, this is the perfect opportunity for you to escape that bitch. No disrespect but how much longer are you going to deny yourself happiness because of some stupid ‘reputation’. If you really like this other girl then Dahyun can go ruin some other poor soul’s life.” Chan patted Minho on the back but the younger felt numb all over. ‘Girl’. That’s what Chan had said, ‘girl’. If he really liked this ‘girl’. How does he explain the fact Jisung isn’t a girl? That Jisung is all he’s wanted and more, Jisung. Jisung is who he likes. Jisung. A boy. A male. That would have the title ‘boyfriend’. “Yeah… Yeah, thanks dude.” Minho’s voice sounded weak, but he knew Chan wouldn’t ask if he noticed. “Well… Anytime? I came in to say that I won’t be here for the next week, maybe two. Going back home for a little bit. Woojin is going home too and Changbin said something about a friend. Not sure I zoned out if I’m honest, you’ll have to speak to him about that one. Which means you’ll probably have the flat to yourself for the next week max. Unless you go home or something.” Chan rushed his explanation as the elder seemed tired. Minho hadn’t realised the ‘free weeks’ were already here.

The Free Weeks were a few weeks, usually 3, where students in their second year upward wouldn’t be given any classes, usually to recap their first year and prepare for the upcoming year. Minho wasn’t sure what he wanted to do yet, but he knew he wasn’t going home. “Thanks for letting me know, when are you all leaving?” Minho kept a bored face, “I’m going tomorrow straight after class ‘cause I’ve got a night flight, Woojin’s leaving on Saturday and you’ll have to talk to Binnie.” Chan smiled and stood up, Minho copying his actions. “Will do, I’ll see you tomorrow before class then.” Minho whispered, Chan waved at him and closed the door as he left. Minho flopped back onto his bed. He can just tell this was all going to end badly.

Minho woke up groggy, his alarm deafening in the silence he had been encased in. He hated not getting enough sleep, making him wake up in a state of numbness. Staring at his plain ceiling for a good 20 minutes before Chan stormed into his room obnoxiously. “Wake up mate! Last day of classes for weeks!” Chan’s voiced boomed in the confines of Minho’s room, making the younger curl up into his blanket, hiding his face. “Chan, it’s way too early for you to be this happy. Let me be moody and tired for a couple more hours.” Minho’s voice was muffled by the duvet he’d thrown over his head. “No way in hell is that allowed. The neighbours are in the hallway, Changbin’s talking to one of them. He’s Aussie too! What are the chances hey?” Chan chuckled to himself, but Minho wasn’t interested in what he was saying. If Felix was outside, then that meant… “And the boy’s bestfriend is hella shy, like I tried to introduce myself and he seemed to hide behind his friend. Like sorry I’m not that intimidating” Chan laughed louder to himself this time, but Minho seriously wasn’t listening. The boy was out of his duvet and in the bathroom within seconds. Feeling excited, the realisation he’d come to last night had made him giddy when thinking of seeing the boy again. It was pathetic really, but Minho couldn’t help it. He quickly styled his messy bead hair and splashed his cologne on, practically running to his wardrobe when he left the bathroom. Chan was no longer stood in his room, Minho had heard him shout something (presumably as he was leaving) but hadn’t paid it any mind. 

The corridor was the same as always, but to Minho it seemed brighter; to Minho it seemed like the only place on earth he wanted to be right now. Jisung was stood alongside Felix and Changbin. Fiddling with his phone as to distract himself from the other two and their conversation. “Is this space taken?” Minho whispered as he stood beside the younger boy. Jisung jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw who it was, smiling at the elder. “You scared me, asshole.” Jisung’s voice had no real bite, playfully punching Minho’s arm with a grin on his face. “Sorry, but you looked so alone, we can’t have that can we?” Minho’s voice was light and warm, knowing exactly how Jisung would smile when he heard it. He was right. Jisung’s smile was exactly how he’d imagined it. His lips curved up slightly before giving up the fight to hide his happiness and slowly revealed his teeth, cheeks spreading, small dimples forming at the sides. “Shut up loser.” Again, no real bite in Jisung’s words “These two lovebirds are making me sick.” Jisung said looking at Felix and Changbin, Minho chuckled lowly. The elder put his hand out between him and Jisung, “Shall we go to class then kind sir?” Jisung looked between Minho and his outstretched hand, finally smiling and taking it in his own. “We shall my good sir.” The two chuckled to themselves as the took off, leaving the other two behind; who didn’t notice their absence. Too busy wrapped up in their own conversation to acknowledge them leave. 

The two walked across campus from their flats to the building their first lecture will be held in. Their hands were no longer linked together but Jisung had glued himself to Minho’s side, arm wrapped around Minho’s as they walked in unison. The conversation wasn’t exactly interesting to anyone else, but the two were so immersed they hadn’t even noticed Dahyun walking toward them. She was accompanied by her 3 closest friends, who of which Minho couldn’t stand. Jihyo was Chan’s ex. Chaeyoung was the quiet one, no one really knew why or how she was friends with the others. Sana was the dumbest human on the planet. They were honestly like the characters of mean girls in real life. “Minho? O M G! Dahyun it’s your boy!” Jisung heard it first, Minho still distracted to the boy glued to him. The younger boy nudged the elder, whispering through his teeth, “Oh joy. Heads up pretty boy.” Minho caught it just in time, snapping his head up and catching Dahyun’s eyes as she did the same. “Hey baby.” Her high and intense voice shook Jisung’s ears, it was so fake it hurt. However, her friends were none the wiser. “Dahyun. Hi,” Minho sounded bored, obviously not wanted to be near the girl. “I missed you!” She leaned in, Jisung caught the look of disgust on her face as she got closer to Minho, eyes catching Jisung’s. The ‘couple’ shared a short kiss, one where their lips barely skimmed one another, but as her back was turned to her friend’s they believed it was the sweetest thing they’d ever seen. Choruses of ‘awww’s resounded between the three friends. Dahyun’s eyes never left Jisung’s as she leaned in. “Baby, who’s this?” The girl had split herself from Minho, their distance made it obvious to anyone with eyes that they weren’t actually in love. However, it seemed her friend’s didn’t have eyes. “This is Jisung. Han Jisung.” Minho made his voice louder and confident, holding Jisung tighter and closer. “Hi Jisung. I’m Minho’s girlfriend, Dahyun. I do have one little question though.” Jisung was shaking slightly, Minho noticed this and shot Dahyun a look she ignored. Fake smile plastered on her face but eyes contrasting, pupils blown in clear anger. “Why are you holding onto my boyfriend like that?” She cocked her head to look innocent, but the two boys knew better. “Dahyun don’t.” Minho’s voice was stern. “No Minho. Explain to me why you have someone else cuddled into your side like this!” Dahyun stomped her foot like a child, her friends stepping closer slightly, backing her up, trying to intimidate Jisung. “Dahyun, I said don’t.” Minho raised his voice a little but kept his tone the same. “Lee Minho! Why do you have a boy stuck to you like a little faggot?!” Dahyun shouted back. Jihyo snickered beside her. Jisung whimpered silently, Minho untangled himself from the other boy, hiding the younger behind his back. “What the fuck did you just say?” Minho’s voiced sounded calm, which honestly scared Jisung a little. “You heard me. What you a faggot too?” The smirk on Dahyun’s mouth irked Minho as much as her lowered voice did. “Dahyun, I suggest you and your little pals go to class right now. I suggest you turn around and walk away.” Jisung trembled behind Minho. A range of outcomes playing through his head. Dahyun made a hand gesture and her friends disappeared to class. “Oh? Look who’s gotten cocky. Gained some confidence, have we?” Dahyun’s tone made Minho cringe, he’d heard it way too often; today there was o way he was submitting to it. “Dahyun. What the fuck is wrong with you. You pry on others, gaining pleasure from causing them harm. This is university, grow up and get a fucking life.” Minho grabbed Jisung by the wrist and dragged the other along as he rushed past Dahyun, anger creeping in his veins. “Ah, so he is a faggot? Wait, let me connect these dots. You’re protecting and defending a faggot? From your own girlfriend?” a gasp resounded from the girl. “Oh my god! You’re a faggot!” Minho couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t deal with her right now, he was content and happy before she came by. He stepped closer, letting go of Jisung’s arm. “You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of my face before I do something I regret.” This was the first time Minho had used his height against the girl, towering over her. His voice was one of which he’d never used before toward her. Dahyun actually looked intimidated. She scoffed in his face, pushing him back lightly. “Fine. Have your way. We’ll talk about this later.” And with that, she spun around dramatically and strutted in the opposite direction. Minho turned around, expecting to see Jisung. But he turned to an empty space. The younger boy’s bag and phone were dropped on the floor, but he wasn’t there. 

“Fucks Sake.” Was all Minho could let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hey hey hey, this chapter's ending is kind of shitty I know but I kind of wanted to cut it off here??? sorry not sorry ???????????????????? Anyway, enjoy this chapter and all that jazz, and the Free Weeks is a genuine thing that happens at my sister's uni so gang gang. Enjoy my dudes.


	13. You just gonna stand there homo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?
> 
> AKA:
> 
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter expanding on why Jisung and Felix had to move!

Special Chapter.

He wasn’t out when it happened. He was very much closeted. Felix had been his bestfriend for what felt like ever. So of course, he wanted to protect him. Being called homophobic names was something Felix had dealt with as long as he could remember. But this one had hurt the most. The two were in their third term of year one. Their second to last term. They were so close to completing their first year and Jisung could only think about finally finishing this year. The pair had started their day late, Felix’s alarm not going off and Jisung hadn’t had a phone for a couple weeks as he’d lost it at his first ever party. The two had shared a dorm between just the two of them. No one else. It was perfect for them. The dorm was set out perfectly for them too. Two small bedrooms that were just right for each boy. A fairly sized living room with an equally sized kitchen. Their furniture was already there and required no shifting around. They shared one bathroom between the two of them but neither minded. That morning they were both in a rush, meaning they cooperated when using the bathroom. Jisung showering as Felix used the toilet and vice versa, brushing their teeth at the same time and both skipping breakfast. They’d left the dorm in such a haste Felix had forgotten his dance shoes. It wasn’t a great start to the day, but they could manage. They’d entered their respective lecture buildings to start their day. Everything going smoothly for Jisung. He was a little tired and his stomach had rumbled a couple times during his first lecture. Nothing he hasn’t already experienced. His schedule had changed slightly. He was supposed to have a full day of 6 lectures, but lecture 2, 3 and 5 had been cancelled. Leaving Jisung with hours of doing nothing. Felix’s day was very different, he was scheduled to only have 4 lectures, none of them cancelled. Each of his classes had an hour break in between. Meaning his time aligned with when his bestfriend both started and finished his day. They spent a few hours together through the day but had mostly been apart. 

Jisung was surprised when he received an email saying lecture 6 had been moved to the practical building, the same as Felix’s lecture 4. Perfect for them. The whole of lecture 6 ran normally, boring as always. The teacher always finished early but that day he’d finished 45 minutes early. Meaning Jisung had three quarters of an hour to kill before Felix would be finished. The music rooms and sound booths were exactly opposite Felix’s dance studio. Jisung just pissed about in music room 3 while he waited for his friend. The commotion outside the dance studio signalled to Jisung Felix was finally finished, so he made his way outside. As soon as he exited the room, he was greeted with a ring of students crowding the hallways accompanied by Felix. But Felix’s face was dark and sour, his whole aura screamed fear. Jisung stuck his arm out to pat his friend’s shoulder in a comforting manner, but instead felt a sharp amount of pressure surrounding his wrist and a force dragging him away from the scene before Jisung could even get a word out. “Yeah! Run you faggot! Run, fag run!” An obnoxiously loud voice boomed in the corridor despite how crowded it was. It seemed as though the whole building fell silent. Laughter bounced off the walls, making Jisung cringe. Felix stopped. Stopped dead in his tracks. Jisung knew what was coming. Felix’s face gave him away in an instant. Jisung tried, he really did. With a pleading look on his face, with a tug on his arm with his free arm. 

“You just gonna stand there homo?” 

That was all it took. That one sentence. Those 6 words. Felix turned around and was charging toward the other in a flash. It all happened so quickly Jisung isn’t completely sure his memory of the ordeal is correct or not. Felix snatched his arm from Jisung’s grasp and threw the other backwards, sent him stumbling. The first punch was straight to the nose, broken for sure. And then the jaw. The rest rushed past Jisung as many of the students fled corridor, others filming it, others hyping either side up. Jisung had never seen Felix fight like this. He knew the other stood no chance and tried to pry his bestfriend off the male. As Felix raised his arm for another blow Jisung saw the smug smirk on the other’s face. And Jisung snapped. Taking on his friends instead. He’d seen them all before, the scum beneath Felix was his ex’s brother, he always ridiculed Felix for who he was. So Jisung didn’t feel an ounce of remorse on the boy as he was ruthlessly beaten.

The pair had ended up in the dean of student’s office. Felix didn’t care what would come next, he’d gotten his satisfaction. Jisung wasn’t as laid back but wasn’t willing to fight anything. The two were to be kicked out as of immediately. Jisung thought that would happen. But the other guy was to leave too. Homophobia and any discrimination were forbidden. 

Jisung and Felix pack their dorm up the following Saturday and made their way to their respective homes, Felix flying back to Australia. Jisung was worried about what would happen when he arrived. It wasn’t the university’s responsibility to tell the parents what happened, they’d have to do it themselves. Felix had called his parents the night after it had happened and told them everything. He came out, told them what it was like to live like him and the events of that day. They were not happy or supportive. Jisung’s parents were quite the opposite, supporting Felix as though he was on of their own and making sure to protect him whenever they could. 

That day will forever be burned into his memory. Jisung just hopes and prays this year will not be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I felt like I hadn't given enough background information on the ordeal at their last uni, Enjoy!


	14. Empty Room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?
> 
> AKA:
> 
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor smut warning in this chapter but don't worry if smut does make you uncomfortable because I put a notice before it!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 11.

Running is always easy. Escaping is not. Jisung could run forever but the daunting past at his previous uni would be ever present. Today was an example of that. ‘Faggot’. In German it means bassoon. In England it is a meaty food. It also means to tie a bunch of sticks together. So why is Jisung hiding, why is Jisung ashamed? Why is Jisung scared? Maybe it was the pure nature of her words that made Jisung run, or maybe it was the embarrassment of Minho seeing what people thought of him. Whatever it was, Jisung knew he couldn’t go home for his free weeks. There is no way in hell that he can walk into that house after hearing Dahyun’s words. ‘Little faggot’. He knew how the majority of his country felt about homosexuals, they were disappointments, abominations. They were outcasts who brought shame upon family names. Jisung couldn’t walk into that house and hear his brother talk about his fiancé, couldn’t walk into that house and hear his mum bang on about how excited she was to see Jisung get married, have children and be a great dad. Married. To a woman. Now, the only problem with it this year is that Jisung didn’t want to be with a woman. He wanted to be with Minho, and Minho was far from a woman. 

Bisexuality was always something Jisung was able to hide from his family, and even Felix. He could talk comfortably about being with women and his future but could also crush on men and be silent about it. Sexuality isn’t always a 50/50 split deal. Jisung always felt he was more 40/60, leaning towards females more. But right now, his whole mind, his whole heart and everything about him was 100% Minho based. He couldn’t get Minho out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. 

Before Jisung had ran, he’d dropped everything. Knowing it was a stupid thing to do because he’d left his phone too. But he was so shocked it just seemed to slip out of his hands. Jisung had started to back away from the bickering couple every time their voices raised a little more. He backed away so far that Minho’s voice sounded distant and Dahyun’s was non-existent. Then he ran. Jisung ran. Ran across campus, toward the dorms. He knew it was predictable and if Minho was going to look anywhere, he’d probably start there; Jisung didn’t want to go anywhere else. He knew Felix would still be in their own dorm as the younger doesn’t start classes for another hour, he knew Changbin would be with Felix anyway because when weren’t they conjoined at the hip. But Jisung also knew Minho and his flatmates had a spare key, he also happened to know where they kept it as Minho had told him: ‘You ever need me, and I’m not picking up, just go in the light box to the left of our door. The key isn’t hidden very well, and the door is easy to open. I’ll be in there. If ever you need me. I’ll be there’. Jisung needed that. He needed Minho.

So, Jisung went to Minho’s dorm and knocked. If he was going to go in he had to know who was there. So, he knocked and waited. When no reply came he knocked again and waited again. When no reply came, he went to the left of their door and found a poorly hidden key in the light box. Just like Minho had said. Jisung unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly, almost uneasy about going in. Stepping inside felt wrong. He knew Minho said he could anytime he needed anything, but Minho wasn’t here. And it felt wrong. But, Jisung being Jisung, he continued anyway. Jisung shut the door behind him and fully entered the flat, putting the key on the gas cupboard right beside the door. Jisung had been here a couple times but still wasn’t confident with the place. He knew where the living room was, where the kitchen was and which cupboards held what, where Minho’s room was and the way around his room and his bathroom. But it wasn’t enough to be fully confident with the place. Jisung took in the smell of the flat and tried to relax a little. It was a mixture of things; the faint smell of breakfast; the musky smell of old leather from the sofas; the overwhelming smell of Minho’s cologne that Jisung knew some of his flatmates also used. It smelt of Minho which calmed Jisung down. The boy saw the door to Minho’s room, a small smile unwillingly making it’s way onto Jisung’s face. 

The room was familiar despite only being in there a handful of times. The bed looked welcoming and well-made, like it was just calling Jisung’s name. The boy sat on the edge and let his fingers trace the pattern of Minho’s duvet, allowing himself to take in the beauty of Minho’s room. The select number of pictures framed on Minho’s dresser gave Jisung an image of Minho’s face while he was absent. Bringing his attention back to the bed, Jisung felt tears brim his eyes as everything came rushing into his mind. The feelings, the words, the sour faces, the judgemental eyes. All of it flooded Jisung’s head way too quickly, way too much for Jisung to handle. The tears were unstoppable but not unbearable, the light chatter coming from his own dorm mixed with Minho’s scent and image grounding him a little. He laid back onto the bed, getting under the covers for warmth. Jisung turned onto his side, back facing the wall, looking into the shaded room. The tears continued to fall, increasing in speed as he just laid still.

“Hey, you seen Jisung?” The voice caused Jisung to shoot up in his place. He was still lying on Minho’s bed, he’d been staring into the shade of Minho’s room for god knows how long. The voice was muffled by the wall but to Jisung it was as clear as day. “Not since you guys left for class, isn’t he with you?” Felix’s voice wasn’t as clear but Jisung could hear the slight panic in the boy’s tone. Jisung laid back down onto the bed and wrapped the duvet back around himself. “Oh, yeah, he said he was getting something and would be back soon, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Minho’s voice was dripping with disappointment, his tone blue and down. “Oh okay then, well we’ve got to get to class so we’ll be leaving. Felix, Changbin you two are going to be late if you don’t leave now.” Seungmin’s voice was stern as he rushed the other 3 out of the flat. No one would be home now. The flat would be empty. Just like this one. Just like Jisung. 

 

Minho had looked everywhere, he really had. He searched every part of the campus, the town centre, Jisung’s favourite coffee shop and the park with the pond. He had searched for roughly 2 hours. But no sign of him. Minho’s last resort was the younger’s dorm. Maybe Jisung ran back there to find comfort in his bestfriend. But no hope once again. “Hey, you not going back to class?” Seungmin raised an eyebrow at the elder as he headed for his own flat. “Uh, I will. I’m going to make myself something to eat then head back.” Minho smiled sheepishly and hoped Seungmin would just go to his own lecture, “Okay, make sure you do.”  
“Yes Mum.” Minho ducked, knowing something would be thrown his way. All 4 boys laughed as Minho waved them off to their lectures. Once they were out of sight Minho released a breath and unlocked the door. Jisung’s bag was actually quite heavy and lugging it around along with his own bag was a little tiring. Minho dumped both bags on the sofa and sat down next to them. He took both his and Jisung’s phones out of his pocket and stared at them. Jisung’s phone vibrated in his hand and lit up with a notification. *Just so you know Minho is looking for you. Don’t skip any more of your classes. We’ll see you after Frees. XoXo*. It was from Felix, making Minho worry more. “Where are you, Jisung?” Minho whispered into the empty room and threw his head back onto the sofa in frustration. Movement stirred in Minho’s room, but the boy had too much on his mind to acknowledge it. A single tear leaving each of the elder’s eyes. Followed by another. And another. Until he had visible tear streaks and his breathing was becoming erratic. This was all so frustrating. All Minho wanted was to hold Jisung in his arms and tell him how beautiful he is. How kind and loving he is. Tell Jisung that he loves him so much and he shouldn’t listen to Dahyun and her stupid sheep. Tell him he loved him. He needs to tell Jisung he loves him. 

The elder slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. The room was growing darker as the sun was setting outside. Minho stared at the phone in his hand, Jisung’s phone. It had vibrated with many notifications as Minho had sat there, mainly his flatmates asking about what he’s doing with Free weeks. Minho just stared blankly at the screen in front of him. He missed the younger boy. Jisung had ran off about 3 hours ago and Minho still had no idea where he was. He’d searched everywhere he could think of and there was still no sign of Jisung anywhere. Minho had no choice but to blame himself, he didn’t protect Jisung as well as he should have. And now he’s lost his chance to tell the younger how he really feels, He’s probably already gone home for the next couple of weeks. Leaving his phone to escape it all. And now Minho is stuck with the realisation that he won’t see the boy again for the next couple of weeks. Which not only sparks a sense of disappointment within the elder but also sadness. He missed Jisung’s smile and his chubby cheeks already. The sound of his voice when he first wakes up and the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at Minho. He already misses Jisung and it’s killing him.

“Where are you Jisung?”

 

“Where are you Jisung?” It was the second time Jisung had heard it. He had planned to fall asleep until Minho returned, but he couldn’t sleep. But Minho did return. But not to his bedroom. The first time Minho had just whispered it and Jisung honestly hadn’t really heard it. But the second time it was almost a shout. A shout of anger, of frustration but also of sadness. Jisung’s stomach did a flip. Not because he was nervous or afraid, but because hearing Minho’s voice like that made his heart ache. Jisung being the reason his voce sounded so vulnerable made him feel so disappointed with himself. 

Jisung got off the bed and walked toward the door, planning on going straight into the living room. But movement on the other side of the door alarmed Jisung, causing him to scramble backwards to sit back on the bed. Minho threw open his bedroom door, staring at Jisung’s phone in his hand as he walked into the room. “Minho?” Jisung tried to sound confident but he knew that his voice sounded wrecked from all the crying. The elder’s head shot up, eyes red and bloodshot, face pale and mouth hanging open, as though he couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t blame him if he was honest. Jisung shifted under his gaze, Minho moving to sit beside him on the bed. “I’m sorr-“ Jisung’s apology was cut of by Minho placing his lips against the younger’s. Jisung let it happen. He needed this and his sudden want towards talking their feelings out can wait. 

Their lips moved together in time and fit together perfectly. The kiss was chaste but needy. A kiss that screamed ‘I missed you’. A kiss Jisung never wanted to end. Minho had obviously asserted dominance and pressed forward into Jisung. Minho broke the kiss, just taking a moment to take in Jisung. Everything about him. Jisung spoke first, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run off like that-“ Jisung was once again interrupted but this time by Minho’s soft voice. “Jisung. It’s okay. You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Yeah I was worried and yeah I was frustrated, but I just needed to know you were safe. Were you here the entire time?” Minho let out so much that after he’d finished he released a loud sigh. Jisung nodded, “I ran and came straight here. You said that if I ever needed anything I could come here. I kind of stained your pillow though.” Jisung rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly while looking at the pillow behind him. Minho chuckled next to him, “That’s fine-“ The elder’s face turned serious as he took both of Jisung’s hands in his own and looked him in the eyes. “Han Jisung. Today made me finally come to terms with something I couldn’t admit to myself recently. I was worried sick, I gave so much time and effort into finding you and I missed you. I screamed, shouted, cried and stared into space. All because I couldn’t find you. I’ve never cared about someone to this extent before. Jisung. I can’t lose you. I really can’t.” A single tear left Minho’s eye. Jisung had started crying already, feelings weren’t his thing. Jisung didn’t know how to reply, so he launched forward and reconnected their lips. 

[MINOR SMUT WARNING – SKIP TO THE END]

Jisung hadn’t meant to give so much force and passion, but as soon as he felt Minho close, he couldn’t help it. Minho had retaliated with the same amount of force that Jisung couldn’t help but let out a light moan. The elder took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. It was as though fireworks were going off everywhere, and Minho knew he couldn’t contain himself, pressing himself into Jisung, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Jisung’s mind flashed back to their time in the common room, giving him an idea. The younger boy bucked his hips up slightly, Minho was hovering so close it wasn’t hard to gain some friction from it. Friction Jisung didn’t know could feel so good. The sensation made him moan quietly into Minho’s mouth. Feeling Minho’s smirk on his lips just fuelled Jisung even more. Everything had escalated way too fast for the younger. Minho was way too excited already. The feeling of Jisung pressed against him, the feeling of Jisung’s lips against his, the feeling of Jisung’s hips bucking up shyly against his. The feeling of Jisung. This is not how he had anticipated tonight to go. But the again he didn’t think he’d find Jisung yet. 

Jisung was clearly impatient. His mouth couldn’t keep off of Minho’s, the elder had tried to disconnect them a couple times but that seemed to make Jisung hungrier for it. This time however, Minho succeeded. “Jisung.” The name rolled off his tongue so easily, it was such a simple thing but to Jisung it was so sensual; a shiver running through his body. “let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here, okay?” Minho tried to move away but Jisung’s death grip on his shoulders kept him in place. Jisung pulled him down slightly, making their crotches brush against each other harshly. Minho sucked in a breath as he felt his jeans become significantly tighter. Jisung leant his head back again and whimpered slightly. Minho attached his lips to Jisung’s neck, just below his ear. He sucked lightly, enough to stimulate but not enough to leave any marks. The feeling had Jisung bucking upwards again. It was like Minho was magic, he knew just what to do. “Minho, you can do more…” Jisung wanted more than gentle kisses and pecks on the neck. He wanted rough make-outs and visible love bites. Minho seemed to get what Jisung wanted, sucking harder on the spot below Jisung’s ear. His aim was to mark the boy but not too visibly, Minho wanted people to know Jisung was his, but unofficially. Minho detached himself from the younger and admired his handy work. Jisung squirmed underneath him, obviously needy even though they’d only just started. “What’s wrong baby?” Minho’s voice sounded innocent yet sultry. It was driving Jisung wild. The younger boy whimpered silently and gathered all his confidence, “I didn’t know a little could go such a long way, but fucking hell am I long gone for you.” Minho delved back down and captured Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth. The elder pulled slightly before sliding into Jisung’s mouth unexpectedly, crashing his hips down to accompany his actions. Jisung moaned into the kiss, his breathing becoming erratic. 

Jisung’s adrenaline was on high, making him feel on top of the world. Pulling all his strength together, he flipped the two, pushing Minho onto his back and straddling his waist. “Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are?” Minho’s compliment sent Jisung’s cheeks a deep red, but he paid it no mind. “I would be swooning over how romantic that is if I wasn’t trying to put your dick in my mouth.” Minho let out a loud groan and threw his arms over his eyes at the pure filth that left Jisung’s mouth. “Where the fuck did this side of you come from, I love it.” Jisung leant down and kissed along Minho’s jawline, attempting to mimic what Minho had done, and put his hands under the hem of Minho’s shirt, willing it off. Minho got the hint and lifted himself onto his elbows, allowing Jisung to take the polo off Minho’s lean body. “You just are sex on legs,” Jisung’s voice was on the verge of being a moan, biting his lips as he took in the sights of Minho’s body. Snapping out of it when Minho fidgeted under the gaze, Jisung placed light kisses all over Minho’s torso and lower stomach as he made his way down. “These jeans will definitely be a problem.” Without asking, Jisung ripped open Minho’s fly and his button, pulling down the trousers without hassle. As the younger lifted his head back up he was greeted with Minho’s perfect bulge. Without hesitation Jisung curved his forefinger around the waistband and yanked it down, Minho’s pulsing erection springing free.

Minho still had his head leant back, a loud sigh of relief resounding through the room as his dick was let out into the cold air of the room. “Fucking hell, you… you’re huge.” Jisung had so much confidence but the realisation this was his first time doing anything sexual made him nervous. Because Minho was in no way small. “Hey, Baby. Look at me.” Jisung looked up with big eyes, Minho taking the younger’s chin in his large hand. “It’s okay, there’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s only me, we can take it slow. No need to rush.” Minho’s voice was filled with pure admiration and, for the situation they’re in, Jisung wasn’t sure whether to flush and blush or to be turned on. But he saw it as a challenge, licking a stripe on the underside of Minho’s cock roughly; putting the tip in his mouth. “Fuck-“ Minho sharply took a breath and threw himself back onto the bed, clenching onto the bed sheets. Jisung took this as a compliment and sunk down further, trying his hardest to take as much in. When he reached his limit Jisung hollowed his cheeks and came back up, sucking on the tip and using his hands to stimulate where his mouth couldn’t cover yet. “Holy shit.” Minho stuttered out, groaning at the sensation. Jisung relaxed his throat, hollowed his cheeks and tried again, taking more of Minho in this time.

Minho was so over-whelmed. It all felt so good and Jisung looked so beautiful with his lips wrapped around his cock, so he couldn’t help when his hips involuntarily bucked up into the hot wetness. Jisung choked a little but knew it was nothing he couldn’t handle, taking it head on and allowing Minho to use his mouth how he wanted. The elder threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair, pulling lightly. Jisung moaned quietly around the girth of Minho, sending vibrations through the elder boy. Causing him to buck his hips up once again. Minho smirked through his groans, so Jisung liked his hair being pulled? Bit kinky, but nothing Minho couldn’t do. Deciding to test the waters, Minho thrusted lightly into Jisung’s mouth as he pulled harshly on the strands he had hold of. Jisung moaned audible and his whole body shook with arousal. Minho could use this for future reference. “Fucking hell – Jisung pull off,” Minho felt the hot coil in his lower stomach. Jisung made no move to obey. He hollowed his cheeks again and bobbed his head, making sure his tongue teased the slit. “Shit, Jisung I’m being serious.” This only spurred Jisung on further, speeding up his pace as to give Minho the release he was chasing. “Baby, you’re so good at this fuck.” Minho’s praises only raised Jisung’s arousal even more, making the younger realise just how hard and needy he was. Minho’s thighs shook and his voice became horse, even through the groans. Jisung got the hint, speeding up and making sure he made Minho feel good. “I’m cumming, Jisung!” Minho jerked as his cock pulsated in Jisung’s mouth, a bitter (yet slightly sour) taste filled Jisung’s mouth, along with the feeling of his cum. Even though it was his first time, Jisung swallowed it all. Proudly, Jisung popped off of Minho and moved up to kiss him deeply. 

Minho could lowkey taste himself on Jisung but was too dazed to even care. He slid his hand from the back of Jisung’s neck, brushing down his back until he reached Jisung’s ass, squeezing slightly. Jisung moaned into the kiss as Minho cupped him through his pants. The younger was extremely turned on but he didn’t really expect anything back from Minho but was in no way going to fight against it. “I think I should repay the favour, what’d you say?” Minho spoke as he kissed along Jisung’s jawline. Jisung’s breath was uneven and he found it hard to get a whole sentence out in one go. “If you’re comfortable about it, then go for it.” Minho wasn’t nervous like Jisung had been, but rather excited. His first experience with another man being with Jisung makes him feel excited, comfortable and just happy. 

The elder positions his hand under Jisung’s waistband, making sure he gave sensations but not stimulation. Teasing was a new weakness Jisung didn’t know he had. “Minho… Please.” Jisung needed something, anything. The elder boy was growing tired already, with just coming down from his own high. So he complied, sliding his hand fully past Jisung’s waistband and completely into his underwear. Minho wasn’t completely sure how to do this but had wanked off like 10 million times and he knows what makes himself feel good. So, Minho decided to just try the techniques he knew worked. Freeing Jisung’s cock from the confinements of his boxers, the tip was leaking precum and the veins were popping out. “Look at you baby, all leaking and hard for me like this.” Minho whispered in Jisung’s ear sensually, causing the younger to shiver and whimper. Minho thumbed the slit before creating an up and down rhythm. “Fucking hell, Minho!” Jisung practically screamed, Minho was pleasantly surprised that it felt this good for Jisung. He squeezed ever so slightly as he kept his rhythm, marking Jisung as he went; kissing anywhere his mouth could reach. His jawline, his shoulders, his chest. Minho came to Jisung’s nipples, surely they’d give the same feelings they give to women? Minho decided to test it, keeping his motions, speeds and his pressure the same the elder; Minho put one into his mouth, sucking but not biting. Jisung arched into Minho’s mouth, thighs trembling and mouth open in a silent scream. “Holy shit!” Jisung came unexpectedly. Hot cum spurting onto Minho’s hand and Jisung’s stomach. Back arched and mouth hanging open. “Fuck that was hot.” Minho’s husky voice filled the room. “Fuck that felt good.” Jisung’s voice was going, clearly tired.

“I love you, Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the longest chapter I've ever written - this shit took up nearly 7 whole pages on word ?? So I hope you enjoy this pile of trash I sneezed onto your screens.


	15. Trust me. Dance with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 12.

Minho didn’t know why he said it. Doesn’t know what gave him any type of courage for it. But he said it anyway. The two had just come down fully from their highs, Jisung laid in Minho’s arms, facing each other with wide grins and eyes filled with admiration. Minho was so comfortable and felt so safe it must have just slipped out. “I love you Jisung.” Jisung’s eyes widened, heart speeding up. He shot up into a sitting position. Minho knew it was too soon, but he couldn’t help it, after Jisung running off earlier Minho knew he had to confess no matter what, and now seemed the perfect time. Minho opened his mouth to comfort Jisung, maybe even apologise, but the younger beat him to it; “Don’t… Don’t say it again.” Jisung turned to face Minho, eyes a little glassy and red, smile replaced by a tense frown. “If you say it again, I’ll believe you mean it.” The glassy look grew worse and his bottom lip wobbled, Minho sat up too. Reaching Jisung’s level meant seeing the boy’s state up close, making his heart ache. He took the younger’s face in his hands, not breaking eye contact with him. “I do mean it. You make me the happiest I could ever be, you’re my first thought in the morning and my best thought before I fall asleep. You make me feel warm and fuzzy just by your cute laugh, just by your voice and just by your name lighting my phone. You are my happiness and so much more. I love you Han Jisung, and you better believe it.” Minho’s voice was filled with such sincerity that Jisung couldn’t help crying. Never before has anyone been so caring toward him, never before had Jisung felt so in love. “Minho. You really do mean it, don’t you?” The younger managed to say through his tears. “I really do.” Minho pulled Jisung into a tight and secure hug. Jisung could feel it. He could feel Minho’s heart beat in sync with his own. Could feel how much Minho really meant it. “I love you too.” Jisung’s voice was small and barely audible, but to Minho it had never been clearer. “Jisung?” Minho pulled away, staring intently into Jisung’s eyes, “Do you mean it?”  
“More than anything.”

The two were interrupted by Minho’s phone ringing, the elder knew the tone. “It’s Dahyun.” Jisung’s face dropped and he moved to sit on the edge of the end of the bed. Minho really didn’t want to answer it, but he knew he had to. “Hello?” Minho put the girl on speaker. “Yah! I’m outside, buzz me in.” Minho sighed, Jisung’s eyes teared up again. “No.” He has to be strong, he can’t deal with this anymore, not now he has Jisung who makes him feel strong and confident. “What did you just say to me?” Dahyun spat down the line. “I said no, Dahyun. I’m done. I’m done with you, I’m done with whatever the fuck this is. I’m done.” She scoffed. “You’ve grown some nerve. Come say it to my face.” Minho couldn’t let her win. “I’ll be down in a minute.” He hung up the phone, turning around to face Jisung’s big eyes. “Listen, you don’t have to, but I think we should go together.” Jisung’s eyes grew wider, nodding. “You’re right, you shouldn’t do this alone.” 

The two boys made it to the bottom floor after a silent walk down. Minho pulled Jisung back, holding him in place by his shoulders. “Jisung, just know that I meant what I said upstairs and you’re the only one who I feel that way towards. Don’t let her get into your head, don’t let her make you believe something else. No matter what she says you have to know I am right beside you and I am never going to leave you, we have to be strong.” Jisung nodded along, Minho’s eyes searching for any sign of discomfort or vulnerability on Jisung’s face. “I know.” Jisung took Minho’s hands off his shoulders and held them between them. “Same goes for you, we have each other and she can’t change that.” The younger lent forward and caught Minho’s lips in a sweet kiss. “You can do this. Trust me.” Minho smiled at Jisung’s reply, he was right. The two reached for the door, hands still intertwined. “Minho. Nice of you to show.” Dahyun wasn’t facing them, but her tone was cold. “Dahyun.” With that she turned. The night had grown darker and one streetlight illuminated her sour face, an appearance of shock plastered on her face, but the boys knew it was fake. “What the fuck is this?” She stepped closer, clearly going for their hands. But Jisung outstretched an arm and held her back. “Get the fuck away from us. Now.” Jisung sounded so stern. She stuttered soundlessly before stumbling back. “Dahyun. I’m done. I’m done with you, with our relationship. With dealing with you. I’m done. Go ruin someone else’s life instead because I’m over it.” Minho sounded so confident, Jisung turned to face him with a smile. Dahyun obviously wasn’t expecting Minho to actually do it. “You can’t… break up with me. You can’t. I make you who you are, without me you’re nothing.” She stepped closer, voice sounding so evil that Jisung visibly cringed. But this wasn’t about him. “Grow up. This isn’t school. No one cares that you’re dating someone, nobody cares who you love, and popularity isn’t a thing. Get your head out of your ass and realise you need to move on from your childish and immature mindset.” Dahyun was rendered speechless. Minho could clearly see she was debating what to say. “You will so regret this Lee Minho. You and your little faggot friend –“  
“Boyfriend.” Jisung whipped his head to look back at Minho while Dahyun’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?” Minho sniggered, “Well, all you could call him yesterday was that word. But at least get it right, he’s my boyfriend, not anything else. And he makes me happy, he makes me confident and strong. He makes me feel worthy of happiness and doesn’t make me feel useless or undeserving of love. He’s the opposite of you. I hope you find someone who makes you feel the same. Go live your life without ruining everyone else’s, Dahyun. Go be happy and go find someone who loves you without you forcing it upon them. They’re out there, go find them Hyun.” Minho untangled his hand from Jisung’s and took Dahyun’s head in his hands. He lowered her head and kissed her forehead as tears fell from her eyes. When he stepped back, he wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulder’s and guided him to the door of their building, “Have fun these next few weeks. Goodbye Dahyun.” And with that, the two left the girl in the middle of the street. 

“Did you just ask me out?” Jisung stood in the hallway as Minho placed their shoes and coats away. “What, you gonna say no?” The elder teased, smirking, Jisung was still too shocked to say anything. Minho turned around, facing the younger. He pulled him into a tight hug, placing his chin on top of the younger’s hair. “Thank you, Jisung. I mean it. Without you there just now I’m not sure how it would have gone. With you here I feel way more confident. You allowed me to escape the cage she trapped me in. You give me freedom, Jisung. And I can never thank you enough.” Crying seemed to be Jisung’s new favourite thing apparently, tears falling silently as Minho’s words locked themselves in Jisung’s heart; he pulled away slightly and hit Minho’s chest lightly, “You’re such a sap, who would’ve guessed.” Minho smiled and wiped away a tear with his thumb. Leaning down slowly, Minho muttered a small “Only for you.” Before connecting their lips sweetly. This is what he needed. Not the sexual tension they clearly had, not the rushed make-outs and hidden feelings, not the dancing around his feelings and not addressing the elephant in the room. He needed sweet kisses and brushing hands. He needed sweet words and blushes. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed.

Jisung couldn’t ask for anything more. Minho had cooked a meal for the two, picked a sappy romance movie, dimmed the lights and lit a couple candles. This was what it meant to be happy. Jisung had wanted to ask Minho about his relationship with Dahyun and what it had really been like, but knew it was a topic still fresh and Jisung wasn’t sure if the elder would talk about it with him. Everything was going so well, and Minho looked so calm and relaxed that Jisung didn’t want to ruin the mood. The street lamps were shining bright while the stars were unlike any Jisung had seen before. “Woah, Minho. Look at the stars tonight.” Jisung’s voice was a little more than a whisper, in awe at how beautiful the sky looked. “I’d rather look at you.” Jisung’s head snapped round with wide eyes and an open mouth, Minho was intently staring. Staring at Jisung’s eyes was better than any star gazing Minho could experience. “if only I had known I’d be blushing twenty-four seven whenever I’m around you, definitely wouldn’t have replied through that wall.” Jisung giggled but Minho wasn’t listening. Mapping every single millimetre of Jisung’s face and submitting it to memory. Making sure nothing was gone unnoticed, everything was stored in his mind. “Minho?” The elder boy snapped out of it. “Sorry, you were saying about the stars? Well, as cliché as it sounds, we have a rooftop garden here, we can go gaze later?” Jisung’s eyes lit up so beautifully it could have given Minho a heart attack on the spot. The younger nodded so fast Minho was worried about his health, “Really?! Oh my, you Lee Minho are seriously spoiling me today.” Jisung smirked to emphasise his point. They continued with their meal. Jisung couldn’t shake the fact that something seemed a little… out of place. He’d been thinking it since they’d returned from the whole Dahyun ordeal. Minho seemed way too calm and way too relaxed. Not that it’s a bad thing, but Jisung knew it wasn’t just an affect he had on his partner.

The stars really were beautiful, Minho hadn’t looked when Jisung had pointed them out. But in the open and without a window blocking their shine, Minho could see just why Jisung had been so star-struck. “Woah. When has the sky ever looked this gorgeous?” Jisung’s face had a soft red tint due to the cold and his voice was muffled due to the scarf that was wrapped around his neck and the bottom of his face. “Here, come lay down. I’ve brought blankets and some drinks.” Minho presented the goods to the younger before arranging the blanket out and placing the drinks to the side. Jisung smiled sweetly, Minho really did put so much effort into tonight, Jisung wasn’t sure he could handle being this spoiled all the time. The two lie side by side, Jisung cuddled up under Minho’s arm. “I’m glad it’s you, y’know.” Minho’s voice was quiet, almost like he was embarrassed to say it. “I’m what?” Jisung shifted his face to look into Minho’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re the one who moved in next door, I’m glad you’re the one who hosted the party, I’m glad it’s you I met at that party.” As Minho explained his fingertips traced out Jisung’s body line. “I’m glad you were the one I made out with that night, I’m glad you’re the one I got close too, I’m glad you were my first male kiss, my first gay experience and I’m so fucking glad you’re the one I fell in love with.” Minho’s fingers came to trace over Jisung’s shoulders, causing him to shiver. “It may be too soon to say it, but I know it’s how I truly feel. I know what I’m feeling, and I know it’s only for you.” The younger was blushing so hard he was certain he was glowing, “Minho. I’m also glad you’re the one who was through that wall, I’m glad you came to that party, I’m glad we came face-to-face at that party, I’m glad you didn’t run or pull away when I dragged you to my room, I’m glad we drank and made out.” This time it was Jisung to touch Minho, but he played with his fingers instead. “I’m glad we got close too, I’m glad you were there when I freaked out on that first day, I’m glad you came looking for me and I’m glad you confessed. Because I’m so fucking happy you did. Because you make me so fucking happy.” Jisung’s voice was filled with such sincerity, Minho’s whole body felt as though it was set alight. Minho’s gaze was too much for Jisung to handle, lowering his head with a small smile. “Jisung, do you really mean it? Do you really feel that way?” Minho chuckled, it really was a stupid question when they’d both practically poured their hearts to each other. “You know I do.” Jisung chuckled alongside Minho, feeling content and at peace with where they are now. 

“Let’s dance?” Minho’s voice was soft but cut through the silence they’d been forced into like a bullet. Without waiting for a reply, the elder rose to his feet and outstretched a hand to help the other boy up. Jisung looked up with big eyes, taking Minho’s hand with a smile. Minho pulled his phone out, placing it on the blanket; Jisung should have guess Minho would choose a cliché, cheesy song. Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Big surprise. The elder boy straightened back up, placed one arm around Jisung’s back and pulled him closer, while the other one intertwined their fingers, bringing the younger’s arm up. Their position made it easier for Minho to dominate their movements. “I despise the fact you’re so bloody cheesy.” Jisung’s smiled told Minho otherwise, “I bet you do. Now shut up loser and dance with me.” Jisung buried his face in the crook of Minho’s neck and allowed the older to take control. 

They stayed like that for a while, just swaying in time with the different gentle sounds that left the phone. It was about 4 songs in when Minho finally disrupted the silence that surrounded them. “It’s been a long day, how you’re still standing I don’t know.” Minho place a kiss on Jisung head, taking in the scent of his hair. “I’m stronger than you think you know.” Jisung sounded exhausted and Minho wasn’t surprised. The whole day had been a mess and Minho just wanted to kiss the pain away. “I know you are.” Jisung moved out from where he laid on Minho’s shoulder, the two maintaining eye-contact; still swaying to the music. “Can I stay with you over the free weeks? Jisung looked shy, but Minho knew it was probably down to the fact he was tired. “Only if you’ll let me take you out on Monday. Our first date?” Minho knew he sounded overly confident, a contrast to how Jisung appeared, but the elder couldn’t care less. Jisung’s face lit up and he nodded his head so fast he went slightly dizzy. “Cute.” Minho muttered under his breath. “I’ll sort it out over the weekend, lets get you back inside before we both get ill.” Minho yawned as he moved away from the younger boy, packing everything up from the floor. 

Everything had to be perfect. It was 1 am and Minho was attempting to plan Monday. Jisung was lying beside Minho, fast asleep. His soft snores causing’s Minho’s small smile to be permanent. He knew their first date had to be as flawless as Jisung was. Had to prove to Jisung just how serious he was about this. But it wasn’t just important to impress Jisung; Minho needed to prove himself to… himself. He knew that if this went perfectly and a relationship with Jisung went smoothly than he would find the true feeling of love. Because he has to admit, he like Jisung a whole damn lot. But if you’ve never experienced love how can you be sure? That’s why this date had to be picture-perfect. So, he could prove to himself that ‘yes, this is what love feels like’. He has to prove to himself that he loves Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hi again. I have no idea how to feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway - thank y'all for all of your positive comments, making me smile like a loser. :))))))))))


	16. You seriously just have to trust me, babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 13.  
Minho didn’t need a ‘first date’. Didn’t need to compare to the rom coms he saw every Friday afternoon for sad housewives to pass the time with. He knew. He knew from the get-go if he’s completely honest. He just couldn’t admit it until now. He was just being stupid, worrying for no reason. The last Friday of classes was a painful one, but the weekend that followed proved to Minho he had no need to question himself. He was happy being with Jisung and he loved Jisung. This date wasn’t to prove it to himself or try to convince himself. It was to showcase just how much the loved the younger. Show it specifically to Jisung from himself. Minho was a million percent certain he was in love with Jisung and couldn’t see why he would even think to question that. “You can stop staring at me now, I’m awake.” Jisung’s husky voice sounded throughout the room. Minho involuntarily smiled when he came back from his thoughts, focusing on Jisung’s beautiful face which was radiated by the morning sun. It was Monday and Jisung had been staying in Minho’s dorm all weekend, only leaving to get a change of clothes. And even then, Minho would go with him. They’d spent so much time close together that Minho wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope without the younger when the weeks are over. “I can’t help it, you’re just the most beautiful person.” Minho leaned down for a quick peck. He could feel Jisung’s smile on his lips. “It’s way too early for your cheesy comments, but I love it.” Jisung giggled. “Those two statements were contradicting but I’ll take it.” Their chuckles combined in the room, Minho stretched and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “Too early? Jisung it’s literally 11 am.” Minho raised an eyebrow at the younger. Jisung groaned loudly and hid back under the duvet. A sudden, blaring ringtone slashed through the calm morning vibe, Jisung’s phone vibrating on the bedside. “Ugh, what does he want now.” Minho passed the younger his phone, despite Jisung’s complaints of how clingy his bestfriend had become since he’d gone with Changbin for the next couple of weeks. “Can I help you?” Jisung’s words had no bite as he spoke down the phone, but anyone could tell he wasn’t happy Felix had ruined the calm morning they were having. Minho decided to leave him to it, making it his mission to cook a nice breakfast they could enjoy. The past two days Jisung had always woken up first, grabbing a little bowl of cereal or something small. Minho getting out of bed at noon and missing breakfast completely. But today Minho was going to make a damn good breakfast for them to enjoy, together. Minho was an average cook, never really having to cook as Chan and Changbin did everything to do with food in their flat. His speciality however was a Full English Breakfast. Meaning this was the perfect time for him to show off to his boyfriend. The word still makes him smile and blush. Because Jisung is his. His boyfriend. 

Everything had gone smoothly, which Minho didn’t expect but he wasn’t going to complain. The food was cooked to Minho’s standard of perfect; nothing over, nor under, cooked. It was all perfect and Minho was genuinely excited to present it to Jisung. The younger sounded clearly frustrated through the wall, Minho felt rude interrupting so he sat at the table and waited patiently until the younger had finished, making sure to keep the food in the oven as to keep it warm. About half an hour later Jisung emerged from Minho’s bedroom. His face looked tense and his morning smile was replaced by a knotted frown. Jisung shuffled his way to the counter, pouring himself a glass of apple juice from the carton Minho had left out. The elder decided he needed to brighten the boys mood, swiftly moving through the kitchen to wrap his arms around Jisung’s waist, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck; placing a light kiss on the spot under his jaw, blowing on it lightly afterwards. Jisung visibly shivered, leaning his head to rest on Minho’s shoulder, “Baby? What’s wrong?” Minho knew his voice sounded soft and caring but had hints of sultry and husky. Jisung whined really quietly, almost inaudibly. “It… it doesn’t matter… j-just kiss me.” Jisung’s voice sounded confident – despite the stutter – but lost it’s power at the end. He sounded almost vulnerable, maybe even desperate. So, Minho complied. He put his hand under the younger boy’s chin, turning his head to the side so he was facing Minho, albeit at an awkward angle, connecting their lips sweetly and softly. Jisung sighed into the kiss, the weight of all his frustrations seemed to float away; allowing him to relax into Minho and lean further into the kiss he’d been waiting all weekend for. Although they’d declared themselves to be in a relationship the two boys had barely touched each other since Friday. They would spoon innocently while trying to fall asleep or share small and pure cuddles on the sofa while watching cheesy films. But it never went any further. There were no kisses, not even pecks (not even on the cheek). This was the kiss Minho had been saving himself for these past couple days. The way their lips moved as though they were meant to be locked together. The way one of Minho’s arms were still tightly wrapped around the younger’s lithe waist, the other holding Jisung’s head in place. The way Jisung smelt, felt and tasted mixing their way into his senses. This was the heaven Minho had been promised. Jisung was the first to pull away, reluctantly. “Minho. Have I ever told you just how good a kisser you are?” Jisung wiggled from Minho’s grip, taking his orange juice and sitting at the table in front of one of the plates. Minho smiled lightly, “I don’t think so, but I would love to hear you say it every day.” Jisung laughed and threw a piece of bread crust at the older. Jisung was pleasantly surprised at how good Minho’s breakfast was. Minho felt his mission had been achieved. Minho had the whole day planned and, so far, everything was sticking to that plan. Jisung had woken up exactly when Minho expected him to, the breakfast had been cooked and eaten in perfect timing. It was all running smoothly. 

Minho had planned the perfect date, had planned the perfect way of showing Jisung how serious he was. “You need to go to your flat and get dressed, now.” Jisung’s head lifted from his phone, confusion covered his face, but Minho didn’t give any explanation. Standing up, rather abruptly, and walking out of the kitchen towards the door. “Wait, what? Why?” Jisung was extremely confused, but followed Minho into the hallway anyway. “Jisung.” Minho didn’t mean for his voice to sound stern or controlling, but Jisung immediately walked through door; planting a kiss on Minho’s cheek as he left. Once Jisung was standing in the slightly creepy, dim lit corridor their flats were, he slammed the door shut; startling Jisung a little. “Damn, it’s sexy when he’s forceful.” Jisung smirked to himself. “I can literally hear you dude.” Jisung laughed at Minho’s shouted reply. 

Jisung expected Minho to have planned a date, but he didn’t expect was for his outfit to be laid out, perfectly, on his bed. The navy button down ironed and pressed, his ripped jeans also ironed and laid out under the shirt, even specific boxers, socks and shoes were picked out and lying beside his jeans. A smile unintentionally found its way onto his face. Minho had done all of this without Jisung noticing or realising. Minho’s choices were perfect too. The button down was one that his mum had given him, the jeans ones he’d stolen from Felix when they moved out of their old university dorm. The shoes, Jisung hadn’t seen the shoes; they were new. Tags on and everything. Did Minho buy them? When? Why? “Lee Minho!” Jisung shouted through the flat, knowing it was loud enough for Minho to hear no matter where he was in his dorm. Also loud enough for any surrounding neighbours to hear. “Yah. Don’t scare me like that!” Came the shout from Minho’s side of the wall. Jisung’s grin was bigger than he wanted it to be. “When did you have time to do all of this?! And when did you buy these shoes?!” Minho shuffled on the other side before his reply came. “Without sounding creepy I did it while you slept last night. I know where you keep your key remember. And you don’t like the shoes?” Jisung chuckled, not sure if Minho heard it or not. “No, no that’s not what I meant. I love them, they’re totally my style! All I meant was when did you do this without me noticing?” Jisung picked one of the shoes up and sat beside his clothes on the bed. His smile returned, brighter and bigger than before. “I ordered them online, I hope they fit.” Minho chuckled this time, “Anyway, you need to get dressed, now.” Minho’s bedroom door slammed shut, making Jisung jump a little. Jisung was excited, he couldn’t hide that. Blasting his music, Jisung held his shirt up in front of him and decided that getting ready would be the best option.

Minho had been so focused on Jisung that he completely forgot to sort his own outfit out. Before Jisung had called out to him Minho had been rushing around his room frantically looking for an outfit. He was lucky his good clothes were clean. Deciding on a pair of navy jeans, neatly ripped at the knees, and a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt. He just grabbed some clean underwear and socks knowing whatever would be fine. What he didn’t expect the challenge to be was his choice of shoes. His vans being too dirty, his converse looking off with his outfit choice, his unbranded looking too plain. “This is why you plan your whole outfit out before hand, idiot.” Minho whispered to himself as he searched for his Tommy Hilfiger’s, knowing they would work for definite. They did.

“Okay, I have two questions. Since when did you know how to drive and two where the hell are we going?” Minho and Jisung had been driving for about five minutes, Jisung was just impatient. “Well, I’ve known how to drive for a couple months but only just got a car, and it’s a surprise.” Jisung huffed and threw himself back into his seat. It’s not that Jisung doesn’t like surprises, he loves them. It’s the excitement of not knowing. But what he does hate is any tension. If it’s a bad surprise, if he doesn’t know the people, or if it’s his first date with he boy he fell in love with upon first glance. “You seriously just have to trust me, babe.” Minho saw the look covering Jisung’s face, he could tell how worried the boy was and Minho’s inner feelings honestly mirrored it. “I do trust you. And to prove it I shall just sit back in my chair and wait until we get there.” Jisung flashed his cheesiest smile, making Minho’s heart do a flip. “That would be ideal, thank you Jisung.” Minho put on his poshest accent and sped up a little. 

This date was going to be perfect, nothing Minho could be hit with could change that. Minho will fight it all to give Jisung his flawless first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay I sincerely apologise for my sloppiness, I basically decided I wouldn't do anything over Christmas/new years except eat, drink and watch Netflix. Mission achieved lmaoooo. Yeah sorry for how all over the place this chapter is. Enjoy anyway???? (And I 100000% recommend Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Netflix lmao)


	17. No where near as stunning as you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 14. 

Everything was like a movie. Or a really good book. Everything Minho had chosen was exactly as Jisung had dreamt his first date with the elder to be like. Every detail precise to how Jisung imagined it to be, the restaurant, the type of clothes they wore, the time they went, and the fact Minho can drive. The restaurant was on the other side of town so Jisung understood why it took so long for the two to get there. Minho had listened so well. The whole weekend Jisung had mentioned the new Italian restaurant that had been hyped up all over campus. All Jisung would talk about was his favourite button up and how his mum would compliment how handsome he looked in it. Everything little detail Jisung had hinted Minho noted. Everything was perfect for the both of them and the way Jisung’s eyes lit up and his cheeks coloured red slightly showed Minho that putting in effort pays off.

“Wow, seriously just wow.” Jisung’s tone was hushed but he sounded so in awe. A petite woman with a wide grin approached the two as they entered. Minho recognised her from campus but didn’t know her personally. “Welcome to Bella Italia, do you have a booking?” Her voice was light and sweet, Minho smiled out of habit and nodded, “Yes, table for two. Lee Minho.” He tried to make his voice mimic the lightness of hers, but he was so nervous. “Ah yes, right this way sirs.” She led the two through the main floor of the restaurant and through an archway into the canopied garden area. The table was on the edge for privacy but still close enough that the bustle of the establishment was audible. “Here you are, two meal menus and two drinks menus. Note that we do ask for ID when ordering any alcoholic beverages even though you are likely to be of age, I’ll be back in a little while to see if you’ve decided on any meals.” She bows delicately before shooting Minho another wide grin and turning to walk away. 

“Wow that’s a con to dating a literal God.” Jisung scoffed to himself as he opened the drink menu. “Sorry?” Minho chuckled under his breath. “Well, you’re so gorgeous and kind, plus you’re ‘The’ Lee Minho. I just didn’t fully take into consideration how many women would try and flirt.” Jisung kept scanning his menu as he spoke. Minho reached across the table and took Jisung’s fingers into his hand, causing him to look up. Minho maintained eye contact as he spoke, “Flirting is nothing. She was being polite okay? I will never look at anyone other than you. Let them flirt, let them stare, I’ll be looking at you through it all.” Minho winked at Jisung to give some humour to what he was saying. Jisung’s face warmed up so much he knew not even the dim lighting could save him from being seen. “Well, I’m going to get a drink. What would you like sir?” Jisung stood up and fake bowed like a butler, “Well, since I’m driving tonight, just a soda?” Minho looked back toward the menus, “Look at you mister sensible. Well, I’m going to go completely opposite and order a vodka. Cause I’m a classy bitch.” Jisung laughed at himself as he walked away. Minho knew the younger could tell he was staring, shaking his ass so dramatically as he walked. Minho chuckled to himself and shook his head. 

“One Pepsi for you sir and one vodka and coke for moi.” Jisung placed the drinks down. “Look at me, I speak French now. Get on my level loser.” The younger laughed at himself again. Minho looked at Jisung’s menu, “Decided on what you’re having?” Minho crossed his arms over his chest, placing them on the table and leaning forward on to them. “Yes, I shall have the ‘Pollo Alla Crema’.” Jisung closed his menu and put it down on to the table. “Do you even know what it is?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “No, no I do not. But the name is fun to say, and the picture looks pretty so why not. Expand my horizons, try something new and all that jazz.” Jisung and Minho’s laughs joined in the air, Jisung felt so fortunate to have this man in front of him. 

The petite girl waltzed back up to the table, the same smile as before. Jisung tried to keep his eye-roll down but from the look Minho shot him before turning to the waitress he new he failed. “Okay boys made a decision?” she rises her notepad and looks toward Minho, Jisung’s eyes threatening to roll back again. “Yes, I’ll have the traditional lasagne and he’ll have the ‘Pollo Alla Crema’.” She writes the orders down, collects the menus and shoots Minho another smile before walking away again. “God, she’s a little too polite for my liking.” Jisung could hear the pettiness in his tone but didn’t care, taking a sip of his vodka. “You really are the jealous type, aren’t you?” Minho chuckled and playfully kicked Jisung’s shin. “You really wanna play that card? Because that my friend is a bold choice considering the fact you had a girlfriend the first month of us locking lips, if I recall correctly.” Jisung smirked as Minho’s smile faltered slightly. “You really are a stone cold bitch, Han Jisung.” Minho shook his head again. “And you really are a dreamboat of a human, Lee Minho.” Jisung winked this time. 

The food looked stunning. They sun was shining, and the outside area had grown relatively quiet after the rush of lunch, with only 2 other table being occupied. “I bet you’re glad it was that guy who brought our food over.” Minho raised his eyebrow again and smiled. “You’re absolutely correct. She can’t be looking at what’s mine right in front of me.” Jisung laughed. Their conversations were perfect. They ate with very little to speak about, yet they were both so relaxed in each other’s presence. It was all so effortless and easy. The way they would smile at each other when their eyes would accidently meet, the way Minho could feel Jisung staring at him when he put his head down to eat. The way Jisung’s voice sounded when he was happy made Minho know this was all worth it. “Babe, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go to the bar and get another drink, what do you want?” Jisung’s head shot up and he smiled, “Another vodka and coke please.” Jisung smiled and leant his head on his palm, “You’ve already had 3, you sure you want another?” Minho found himself raising his eyebrow again. “You know I can handle my drink. You go get your boring soda.” Minho shrugged and nodded, walking back through the restaurant. 

“Excuse me?” Jisung raised his voice and waved his hand toward the waitress. “Yes? How can I help?” Her smile looked exactly the same as it did when she looked at Minho, Jisung felt like he may have misjudged but honestly didn’t care right now. “Um, my friend has gone to the bar and I really need to use the bathroom. Would you mind just watching over our table until one of us comes back?” He rubbed his hands together to look innocent and nervous, her smile brightened a bit, “Yeah, no problem. Do you know where the bathroom is?” She stood next the table neighbouring theirs, “Yeah, I saw it when we walked in. Thank you so much. I’ll try and hurry back.” He smiled again and got up from his chair, smirking to himself as he saw Minho heading his way with the drinks. As the two passed each other Jisung whispered in his ear, “Put the drinks on the table and meet me in the bathroom, quickly.” Swiftly leaving on the course he was on, noticing Minho rushing back outside. Once Minho was outside he noticed the waitress sat on her phone in one of the chairs on the table next to theirs. “Hi, your friend went to the bathroom really quick and asked me to watch the table.” She said with a smile, making no move to get up. Minho placed the drinks on the table and shot her another polite smile. “Sorry about this but I need to go too, TMI I know, I’ll be quick.” She just smiled again, “It’s completely fine, I’m on my break so take as long as you need.” She laughed as Minho nodded and walked off toward the restaurant again.

Jisung was so glad the bathroom was large, big enough to fit 4 stalls and a long urinal. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and try to straighten his shirt. The door to the bathroom swung open and Minho strutted in, closing it behind him. “Why are we meeting in a toilet?” Jisung didn’t answer, instead he pushed Minho into one of the middle stalls, locking the door and pressing Minho against it. Slamming their lips together in a needy kiss. Minho immediately caught on, not letting Jisung have the power for very long, he flipped the two around; making sure he pressed Jisung against the door with such dominance Jisung knew he would never be the front runner. The elder placed one hand on Jisung’s agile hip and the other spread across his face and jaw. Jisung shifted slightly, rubbing their crotches together; making it seem accidental. This caused him to moan slightly, giving Minho an opening to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly, Minho broke the kiss to stare into Jisung’s eyes. “Wow, didn’t know you had this slutty side to you, Han.” The two smirked as Jisung tried to regain his breath. “Dragging me to make-out in a public place? Well I don’t see how you could get much benefit from this, because I’m about to kiss you again. And it’s going to be a kiss that leaves you needy, leaves you whiney and wanting more. Then I’m going to walk us back to our table and we will finish our dinner in a courteous manner.” Jisung laughed hoarsely, wanting to push all of Minho’s buttons. “Do it then.” Minho smirked, crashing their lips back together. This time, he slid his hand that had been holding Jisung’s face down to his ass, just resting there, keeping the other one lying on his hip. Minho grounded his hips downward, knowing it would give Jisung some friction, but not enough; he also started to roughly grab at Jisung’s ass. The moan the younger let out was swallowed by Minho, knowing just how crazy he was driving him. Minho continued his actions, but broke the kiss, using the hand that was previously resting on Jisung’s hip to pull his hair and force his head to the side. Jisung stuttered out a moan. “You need to learn some public decency babe.” Minho muttered against the skin of Jisung’s neck. Minho knew how suspicious they already looked going to the bathroom at the same time, so he didn’t want to leave any marks. “This rough side… Is so fucking hot… definitely use it more.” Jisung’s voice sounded husky and weak, Minho new it was working. 

Minho backed off completely. With one last grab at the younger’s ass and one more ground of his hips Minho pulled Jisung away from the door and unlocked it, walking out and going to the sinks. He washed his hands and fixed his hair before walking out and completely leave Jisung behind without a word. Jisung scoffed to himself, fixing his hair and clothes for the second time. This time however, he had a little problem. He was so hard and knew he couldn’t hide it. Unbuttoning his top three buttons, Jisung was able to pull his shirt down enough that it just covered it. 

The walk back felt exhilarating for Minho. He’d never really used that side of himself, not that he even knew he had it to be honest. He surprised himself. When he got back to the table he thanked the waitress who just smiled and nodded, staying seated as she was ‘still on break for another thirty minutes’. Jisung made it back to his seat without any issues. The people he passed either paid him no attention or gave him an awkward smile as they passed. But something inside Jisung was on fire, everything Minho had said and done repeated itself in his mind and the touches were burning his skin even though Minho wasn’t with him anymore. When he got back to the table he avoided the girl’s eyes, even though she hadn’t looked up from her phone as Jisung arrived back. “You okay?” Minho smirked as he coated his voice with fake concern. “Yep, perfectly fine. Thanks.” Jisung picked up his deserted drink and chugged the rest, before picking up the new one Minho had bought and gulping down half of it. “Woah, slow down there mate. Don’t wanna get too ahead of ourselves, do we?” Minho’s smirk never left his mouth, but only grew wider as he spoke. Jisung visibly startled when Minho raised a foot and hovered it round his crotch. “You okay sir?” The girl from beside him asked, Jisung was so thankful for how long the table cloth was. “No!” Jisung didn’t mean for his voice to come out that panicked, he coughed slightly and let out a small breath, “No, I’m okay, thank you though.” She smiled for the millionth time and stood up, “Well, I’m going to the break room, I’ll leave you kids alone. Have a good rest of your meal and give me a shout if you need anything.” She bowed casually and skipped off. “You really are a good actor mister Han.” Minho removed his foot and Jisung let out a significantly louder sigh. “I’m finished, you wanna get out of here?” Jisung rushed his sentence. “Finished? What about dessert my love?” Minho sat back in his seat and grabbed one of the two dessert menus that were placed in a rack on their table. Jisung’s leg bounced impatiently, “Minho, I you have more planned and I’m already a little tipped. I just say we leave now. I know you can’t eat dessert after a big main course so don’t play yourself.” Jisung was playing with the straw in his glass, refusing to lock eyes with Minho. “Fine, but I bought that drink so you better finish it.” Minho smiled sweetly, a complete contrast to before. Jisung downed the remains of his vodka as Minho waved toward the waitress. “Hi, can we have the bill please?” She smiled again and nodded before leaving to get the bill. “I think she deserves a big tip for tonight.” Jisung laughed, Minho raised his eyebrow, “You think we should tip her? But weren’t you mister petty like ten minutes ago.” Jisung looked Minho dead in the eyes. “And weren’t you giving me the time of my life and leaving me with a hard on five minutes ago?” Minho nodded with a smirk. “Touché.” 

Minho payed for the check, leaving a hefty tip for the waitress. The boys left the restaurant and got back in to Minho’s car. “What’s next then babe? You got anything special?” Jisung’s voice boomed in the confines of Minho’s small car. “Actually yes. It’s something you always swoon over whenever we watch romantic movies. Plus, the sun is setting so it’s the perfect time.” Jisung looked at Minho with a look of confusion. “Just trust me.” Minho laughed as he started the car up. 

The drive wasn’t as long this time. Jisung looked out the window the entire time, head becoming a little fuzzy from the mix of fresh air from the open window and the pressure Minho’s hand was applying on his upper thigh. “We’re here.” Minho sing-songed as he parked. “The beach? Real cliché of you.” Jisung laughed, looking over at Minho. The elder’s expression was unreadable, which made a slightly tipsy Jisung slightly nervous. That was until Minho spread his hand back onto his face and jaw, just like before. And stared into Jisung’s eyes with such sincerity it made Jisung’s heart swell. Minho leaned forward and sweetly placed their lips together. The kiss wasn’t like before. This was a chaste kiss that was shared out of love. It was perfect. When Minho leaned back, he smiled widely before getting out of the car and jogging to open Jisung’s door. “My mister.” Minho said and smiled, bending his arm for Jisung to link with. “Why thank you sir,” Jisung laughed as he took Minho’s offer and climbed out of the car. Stumbling a bit, Minho caught him swiftly and shut the car door. Locking it as he guided Jisung toward the sand. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Jisung said as he looked into the sunset. “Yeah, but no where near as stunning as you are.” Minho bumped their shoulders together as the walked, Minho holding his shoes in one hand with a blanket rolled up under his arm. His other and linked with Jisung’s who also held his shoes in the other hand. “You’re so cheesy.” Jisung blushed. Minho came to a stop, dropping his shoes and releasing Jisung’s hand. He rolled the blanket out and sat on it. “Get down here dude.” Minho laughed, pulling Jisung down. The two laid back as Jisung cuddled up to Minho’s side. They stayed like that for a while, watching the sunset become a dark sky overflowing with stars. “Jisung.” Minho turned his head to face said boy, who raised his head from where he had settled on Minho’s chest. “Thank you. For everything. I know I say it a lot but, I seriously a, so grateful for you coming into my life.” Minho smiled down as Jisung opened his mouth to speak but Minho interrupted before he could start. “Before you, I seriously had never experienced happiness like this. I never knew what love was and my future seemed bleak. But you came and changed all of that. You fill my heart with so much joy and you’re smile lights my body on fire. The way your eyes light up at anything you love, even something as simple as your favourite brand of cereal. They way your nose crinkles whenever you hate the smell, taste or look of anything, which makes you a really bad liar by the way.” The two shared a chuckle as Jisung’s eyes swelled slightly. “Everything about you, all your ‘pros and cons’ as you call them are perfect to me. Everything that you consider a ‘con’ is something I admire about you. I never want you to change because I love you. I love you so fucking much Han Jisung and I don’t know what my future holds, I don’t know what I’m going to face or be up against. But as long as you’re by my side I couldn’t give less of a fuck. Because with you I feel strong, and confident. I can do anything as long as you’re beside me. I love you.” Minho’s voice was filled with such genuineness and his eyes were complete with so much love. Jisung’s tears fell silently as he stared into his lover’s eyes. “Lee Minho. You are so amazing, I love you so much more than you know.” Jisung leaned up and locked his lips with his boyfriend. Their kiss was slow but sensual. Filled with so many feelings, so many emotions they don’t know how to express. The kiss was the perfect ending to the perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow. It's like 11 pm and I finished this chapter in a day so sorry if it's a little on the crappy side. I'm actually really happy with how this story is going and I'm so thankful for all the supportive comments. Thank you :)))))


	18. The perfect end to the perfect date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 15.

The walk back to the car was peaceful. They walked in silence, big smiles on their faces. Minho hadn’t parked far from where they’d walked but it was getting late and Jisung was tired, so they took their time as to not exert too much energy. They’d been out most of the day and the younger had drank quite a few vodkas at the restaurant. The drive back to the flat was equally as peaceful, Minho keeping his hand on Jisung’s inner thigh; driving the younger boy wild. Jisung still hadn’t gotten over the restaurant ordeal from hours ago. They way Minho acted still very present in his mind. Minho had never shown that side of him before, sure when they kissed at the party he had been a forward and confident; no where near as wild as the restaurant though. And throughout the weekend Minho had been so gentle with him. So this new side of Minho had Jisung all worked up.

“Have you spoken to Changbin recently?” Jisung needed to get Minho out of his head right now, getting the elder to talk about their friends was the perfect distraction. “Yeah, we spoke this morning actually. He told his parents about him and Felix, quite surprised when he said they’re so happy for him. Apparently, they’re treating Felix as one of their own. Which I’m guessing you already knew?” Minho chuckled, “No actually, when he called this morning he was trying to get in our business and avoided telling me about how things are there.” Jisung gave a small smile and looked down, playing with Minho’s fingers. “Oh? Why wouldn’t he tell you about how things are going with them two?” Minho kept his eyes on the road the whole time he spoke. “I guess he’s either embarrassed or upset. When he came out, his family were nowhere near as compassionate or loving as Changbin’s sound. So he’s either upset that’s not the experience he got or embarrassed his family aren’t as affectionate as his boyfriend’s are.” Jisung’s voice drifted slightly at the end, thoughts of his family versus Minho’s occupying his mind. If Minho noticed, he didn’t mention. “What was Felix’s coming out like? If you don’t mind talking about it.” Minho looked at Jisung for a second, pupils blown from the amount of fondness for the younger, a small smile of encouragement on his lips. “They found out through the incident. Which I’m guessing you already heard about?” Jisung’s gaze wandered to the steering wheel, not for any particular reason; his mind was trying to scrap the memory every other day of his life, it wasn’t his fight and they weren’t picking on him, but he would still rather forget it then have it screaming at him from the back of his mind. “I’ve heard talks but always different versions. A lot of them sound ridiculous and other sound basic.” Minho’s voice wasn’t as confident as before, as if treading lightly to not prompt any bad reactions from his boyfriend. “Well, when we entered our first year we had a dorm to ourselves, just us two. And the neighbours were a pack of frat boys, the regular ones you see portrayed in cheesy movies or uptight tv shows. Felix dated one of them, he was the loudest and most out going one of the lot, but not the leader, always seen as quite dumb. His brother was in the year above, they didn’t have the best of relationships considering they were brothers so close in age. When him and Felix broke up the boy ran to his brother. Spewing bullshit like Felix controlled his mind and made him gay, the family were clearly full of dumbasses cause he brought it. The week after they’d broken up I was waiting for Fe outside his last lesson. It was game night to bet on who pays for the take-away. The whole thing blew up quickly to be honest. The brother was stood shouting at him, calling him the f word. I tried to stop him but not even god could hold back the rage that felix felt. A whole fight broke out. The brothers ran to the student board crying wolf about a gay boy and his accomplice trying to turn them gay with force. And of course the brother had visual wounds. Plus the security footage has no sound. So it looked like felix walked out of class, saw the brother, went to walk away before changing his mind and running straight at him and causing a brawl. We were kicked out and they phoned Felix’s parents as they live overseas.” Jisung didn’t look up from his lap the entire time he spoke. Fiddling with his own fingers as well as the hem on his shirt. Minho had stopped driving half way through Jisung’s little monologue but the youngest hadn’t noticed, too busy re-living the memory. “Oh god. What did his parents say when they saw Felix next?” Minho shifted in his seat somewhat, focusing on what Jisung was saying. “They threatened to kick him out, never speak to him again, disown him. Felix has two siblings though, two sisters. His youngest sister Olivia is the only reason any of them talk to him. They refused to speak to him if he wasn’t in Australia, his parents don’t even have his phone number. He’s not invited to most family events including weddings and funerals, I’ve been back home with him a couple times and I’m convinced the only reason they were in the same room with him for an hour at least was because I was there. Going back home is hell for him, that’s why when he met Changbin and then re-found him here we were all over the moon. Because it was someone who made Australia a happy place again.” Jisung hadn’t noticed the tears rolling from his eyes until Minho was wiping them off. Jisung looked up, locking eyes with his boyfriend. “Babe, you didn’t have to tell me if it makes you upset. He’s your bestfriend, of course you will feel sympathy for him.” Minho pulled the younger in for a hug, the position was a little awkward, but they made it work.

“will you tell your family?” Jisung wasn’t even sure he’d said it, his voice was that quiet and unstable. “Like what if we’re not together for very long and they hate you for it. Then I’ve ruined your family connections?” Jisung was still crying, hiccupping as he spoke. “Of course I’m going to tell them. And you think we won’t last?” Minho didn’t mean for his voice to sound teasing but his instinct of lightening the mood kicked in. “No no no, that’s not what I meant!” Jisung shot up straight and waved his hands in front of his chest. “I know, I know. I’m just kidding,” Minho took Jisung’s face into his hands and stroked his right cheek with his thumb, “But baby, you have to keep yourself in the present. Not the past nor the future, well, except your career’s future. What we are now is perfect and we’re only three days in. Trust me, trust what we have and trust yourself.” Jisung’s eyes glassed over again, he leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you.” Jisung said on the elders lips. “I love you too.” Minho smiled as they separated. “Now, let’s get home, I still have more planned.” The smirk on Minho’s lips took Jisung’s mind completely off their conversation. Minho’s hand coming back to squeeze on Jisung’s upper inner thing seductively. 

They were a lot further away from the flats than Minho had anticipated but that just worked Jisung up further. The younger was extremely fidgety the whole time, he couldn’t decide a certain place to keep his eyes. Searching for something to say but never getting it quite right. Minho’s smirk never felt his lips, the way Jisung was acting beside just gave him more confidence. Minho hadn’t even planned for their night to end like this, he didn’t plan on anything happening in the restaurant either. Minho wanted this to be all about making Jisung happy, making Jisung see how much love he has for the younger. But after the restaurant, Minho couldn’t hold back anymore. He’d tried so hard to keep the relationship innocent all weekend, but today Jisung seemed different. Minho would never do anything Jisung was uncomfortable with, so tonight would also be about making him happy; just in a different way.

When they eventually arrived back to their building Minho was calm, he opened Jisung’s door like a gentleman and held his hand as they walked to Minho’s flat. “You know what, today has been the best of like my entire life.” Jisung tittered as he kicked his shoes off. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, now. You have two choices. We can either watch a movie or drink some more.” Minho had his back turned but knew his smirk was evident in his voice. Jisung whined slightly, not expecting those to be his only options. “Drink. Let’s one hundred percent drink some more.” Jisung giggles loudly as he ran to the kitchen table and sat on it. “Drink it is.” Minho laughed quietly as he moved to the cupboard, getting two glasses. “I think you’re a really bad influence. I’d never been drunk before I met you.” Jisung pouted and crossed his legs over the wooden top. “Yeah? Well maybe you were secretly a wild child and all it took was a push.” Minho turned around, placing the glasses filled with Bellini on the table beside Jisung’s knee. The elder pulled a chair out and sat in front of Jisung. “I beg to differ, I come from a very strict family and would have never dreamed of getting drunk or making out with the hottest male to walk this planet before meeting you.” Jisung winked as he cupped his hands as though he was telling a secret, “That’s you by the way.” Minho nodded and Jisung laughed. His smile was so bright that Minho was captivated for a split second, very distracted, before snapping out of it and grabbing his drink. “Bellini? That’s a very girly choice Mr Lee.” Jisung raised an eyebrow but hummed in content as the liquid slid down his throat. “I saw you watching a video on how to make them and was intrigued.” Minho lifted his glass and Jisung ‘cheers’ed him.

“I have an idea.” Minho sat forward in his chair, he knew Jisung’s attention hadn’t left his lips the past few minutes. “Let’s play a game. Something like Never Have I Ever, or Truth or Dare.” Jisung nodded his head quickly, “I like both of those, let’s play.” Jisung uncrossed his legs and left them to dangle off the top of the table cutely. “I say we play Never Have I Ever.” Jisung added as a final thought. “Okay, but there will be stages to this game as well as rules. Stage one is tame, calm, and a little timid. Stage two is about danger and illegal activity and stage three will be a little naughtier.” Minho winked as Jisung laughed and blushed faintly. “Anyone can decide when to step up to the next stage at any time. The rules are the regular ones. Drink if you have, don’t drink if you haven’t. No lying and no targeting the other player using specifics.” Minho slumped back into his chair “You go first, babe.” He took a sip of his drink with a broad smirk on his lips to emphasise the pet name. “Never have I ever… um… avoided talking to someone by pretending to have a text?” Jisung’s reply took a while but he eventually came up with tame and boring response. Both boys took a sip of their drink.

“Never have I ever been taken home in a police car.” Minho had stepped their game up to stage two about five rounds ago and Jisung was feeling a little tipsy. “Never have I ever ran from the police.” Jisung stared in disbelief as Minho took a sip, “That’s a story for another time Mr Lee” Jisung laughed. “Never have I ever been aroused in a public place, because of another person.” Minho smirked as the words left his lips. Jisung’s eyes widened, stage three. He glared at Minho as he took a sip of his drink, “Hey! Not fair you said we weren’t allowed to target players.” Jisung pouted, Minho just smirked once again. Jisung shook his head and placed his drink on the floor. “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” Jisung sighed as Minho didn’t take a drink, “I seriously haven’t. But it is a fantasy of mine,” The elder winked as he sat upright in his seat. “Never have I ever not had sex with a female.” Jisung once again sighed as he took a sip. “You seriously are targeting me.” Jisung’s pout found it’s way back on to his lips but disappeared quickly as he also sat upright; leaning forward and clasping his hands together in front of his spread knees. “Well, two can play that game my love. Never have I ever not had sex with a male.” Jisung’s smirk grew, but he took a drink too. Minho smiled at his boyfriend. “Okay sweetheart let’s play. Never have I ever not had sex. With a person. Of any gender.” Jisung smiled back and took a sip. “Never have I ever had sex.” Minho sipped, these statements were just scraping the boring surface of virginity. Minho’s mind flashed back to the night him and Jisung first got intimate and his smile widened. “Never have I ever given a blowjob.” Jisung choked on air a little as he heard Minho’s statement, but took a drink none the less. “Never have I ever been given a blowie, by a boy.” Minho took a sip with a very proud smirk. “And damn was it heaven in a feeling.” Minho downed the rest of his drink, picking up the one he’d left on the counter for when they’d each finished their drinks. Jisung flushed and hid his face behind his hand. “Ugh, you just want me to explode of embarrassment, don’t you?” Jisung felt Minho pry his hands away from his face. “I meant it. Anyway. Never have I ever had a sex dream, about my boyfriend.” Minho’s smirk returned. Jisung blushed brighter as he brought his cup to his lips. What shocked him, and made him choke a little on his sip, was Minho also taking a sip of his drink. “Fuck this.” Jisung downed his own drink and threw the plastic cup into the sink, throwing himself into Minho’s lap. Minho’s drink was knocked from his hands but neither could care less as their lips were smashed together in a very heated make out. 

Confidence wasn’t a struggle Jisung was dealing with right now, as Minho grinded his hips upwards all Jisung could do was take the kiss deeper with a moan. If Minho had planned this was the end of their date then Jisung was more than okay with Minho lifting him, more than okay with him taking him to his bedroom and more than okay with letting him place him down. They kissed and kissed as though their lips were made to mould together in this way. Their bodies fit like the most perfectly made puzzle. This was the perfect end to the perfect date. Now all Jisung had to do was let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow I hate school lmao. If any of yall read these dumbass notes just know that I'm sorry i'm not very speedy with uploading but I'm in the middle of my mock exams and I'm so stressed lmao sorry. I actually finished this chapter a couple days ago but have been so busy with exams I completely forgot about it. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy!


	19. Well, who am I to restrict my baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is smut so if that makes you uncomfortable then please skip !!!

Chapter 16.

Minho’s world was spinning, he was in a daze. Never before had he experienced such a rush; it’s as if his whole life led up to this moment, it was all building up to this, leading him to be in this very spot. In this very situation, hovering over Jisung’s lithe body as he squirmed with impatience. “Minho…” Jisung breathed. Yes, Minho was indeed supposed to be hovering over Jisung’s lithe body as he squirmed with impatience as the elder boy marked his neck. Marking him with love to prove he was Minho’s and Minho was his. “What is it baby?” Minho halted his actions to hold his own face just centimetres from Jisung’s. “I just- I… I just-“ Jisung stuttered while trying to avoid Minho’s lust filled gaze. Minho raised his hand to gently cup Jisung’s chin to make the younger meet his eyes. “C’mon. you can do it.” Jisung shivered with how dominant Minho sounded. “I just need more” Jisung rushed his sentence out of embarrassment, but him and Minho had been making out and giving each other hickeys for what felt like hours; he was ready for more, he needed more. A low, husky chuckle filled the room as Minho let go of Jisung’s jaw and sat back on his knees. “Well why didn’t you say so.” When Minho moved again, he raised completely off the bed, stretching his arms out for Jisung to take his hands. He lifted Jisung onto his knees, so he was kneeling on the bed as Minho stood in front of him. “Now, what is it exactly you want?” Minho caressed Jisung’s hair, causing the younger to tremble with excitement. His eyes darted from the male above him to the prominent buldge straight ahead of him. “Wanna suck you off.” Jisung’s mumbled. He saw a smirk flash on Minho’s lips, “I’m sorry darling, but you’ll have to speak up.” The younger huffed out a breath, “Wanna suck you off, Hyung. Want to feel you in my mouth and make you feel good.” Minho groaned above him, Jisung’s confidence was new found and unexpected but Minho loved it. “That’s better. Well, who am I to restrict my baby?” Minho smirked once again and Jisung swore it’s the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Fucking hell how are you so good at this?” Minho moaned lowly as Jisung swirled his tongue. Jisung hummed in response, sending vibrations through Minho’s body. He groaned loudly. Jisung popped off loudly before licking a stripe from base to tip, then sucking on it while one hand stroked the shaft and the other fondled his balls. “Baby, gonna cum if you keep this up.” Minho tapped Jisung’s shoulder after a couple of minutes, signalling the younger to stop. Jisung obeyed, but not before popping a light butterfly kiss to the tip, sending Minho insane. The elder was stood at the edge of the bed with only his shirt on; his trousers discarded somewhere on the floor. Jisung pulled Minho back onto the bed by his collar, lying the elder down as he straddled his hips. Jisung crashed their lips together once again while grinding his clothed crotch with Minho’s bare one. “Needs to go.” Jisung slurred while tugging lightly at Minho’s shirt. “So do these.” Minho snapped the waistband of Jisung’s boxers. They broke the kiss so they could both remove their shirts, Minho then flipping them. Minho stripped him of his boxers, making Jisung let out a small gasp as the cold air hit his painful erection. “Jisung, you’re so beautiful.” Minho muttered as he moved to slot their mouths together once again. It didn’t last long however as Jisung broke it, looking into the elder’s eyes. “Hyung, what do you want?” Jisung chuckled as he tried to sound at least a little dominant. Minho found it cute, “Why would that matter, today is about you baby.” Minho went to dive back into a kiss but was stopped by Jisung’s hand on his lip. “Because I got what I wanted, and damn was it worth it, now it’s what you want.” Jisung removed his hand to caress Minho’s neck. “Well, there’s a lot I want sweetheart,” Minho gripped Jisung’s waist harder than before, dropping his head to Jisung ear level and moving one of his hands to dance across Jisung’s thigh. “I want to slowly stretch you out with my fingers, getting you ready for my cock. I want to do it so slowly I have you bucking into thin air and riding my fingers because you’re oh so desperate for more. I want to hear you gasp, whimper and moan while I fuck you with my tongue.” Minho stopped his movements on Jisung’s thigh and instead cupped his balls, causing Jisung to moan. “I then want to actually fuck you, slowly to start with. I want to tease you and have you screaming for more. I want to then fuck you senseless. I want to pound you into the mattress and give you such a good fuck you can’t walk for days. I want to watch as I make you cum untouched.” Minho moved his hand from Jisung’s crotch to his right nipple, he licked over it first and then pinched it lightly. Jisung gasped loudly and arhced into the touch. “would you like that too sweetheart? Would you like me to fuck you so hard you can barely breathe? Would you like me to make you cum so intensely all you can think of for the next week, no – month, is how good my dick made you feel?” Jisung moaned brokenly as he nodded his head vigorously, “Words, baby, use them.” Minho halted all movements and moved off of Jisung, making his way to his night stand. “Yes, fuck yes, I want you to wreck me. I want nothing but you and the feeling of your cock.” Minho smirked at Jisung’s confession. “That’s more like it.” He extracted the lube and a condom from the draw and made his way back to his needy boyfriend. “Now, as you said, you got what you want; my turn.” Minho threw the items on the bed next to Jisung and crawled between the younger’s legs. Jisung had never felt so alive, his heart swelled with love as his dick twitched with want. “Before I do this, are you one hundred percent sure?” Minho’s worry wasn’t completely apparent but still there. “Yes, two million percent yes. I want you Minho, I want you to be my first. I’m ready as long as it’s with you.” Minho smiled softly, but that didn’t last longer than a second as he smirked up at the younger. “Then brace yourself my love.” They were each other’s firsts. While Minho wasn’t a virgin, he had never done anything with a boy. Minho was beyond happy for it to be with Jisung. 

“Minho…” Jisung gasped as Minho entered the first lubed finger. Jisung had done this to himself before but had never made it past one finger. The sensation was a little odd but definitely pleasant. Minho brought his finger out before gently sliding it back in, as he did this Jisung’s breath sped up. Minho couldn’t see his face but was dead certain his eyes were closed, and his cheeks blushed. It didn’t take long, three or four pumps of his finger, before Jisung was calling out for more, “Minho, add another.” His voice was shaky and unstable. Minho complied nethertheless. Lubing up a second finger and adding it slowly. As the two entered, Jisung’s whole body trembled. Once he reached his knuckled, Minho waited to let Jisung adjust. “How you feeling baby?” with his free hand Minho stroked up Jisung’s side, Jisung moved one hand from clenching the sheets to place his hand on top of his lovers. He let out a breathy chuckle and opened his eyes, looking down at Minho. “really good, how about you?” Jisung shifted his hips a little, involuntarily moving Minho’s fingers. He moaned loudly, Minho smirked, “Really good. I’m doing really good.” Minho took it as his chance to move, he slowly drew his fingers out and then roughly thrusted them back in. “Oh wow.” Jisung gasped. Minho repeated the action, bending his fingers slightly. He knew what a prostate was as he did a little research for tonight. When he thrusted them back in he felt the bundle of nerves. “Oh my – fuck.” Jisung was once note from screaming. “Do that… do that again.” Minho added a third finger this time, once again hitting the right spot. “Fuck, look at how well you take my fingers baby.” Jisung had honestly never felt so full. It was as if he died and this was his heaven. “Fuck me… I can’t wait any longer hyung, please.” Jisung begged with lust dripping from his voice. “Well, who am I to restrict my baby?” Minho repeated from earlier. 

Minho picked the condom up from beside Jisung, who raised a hand and covered Minho’s own. Jisung just shook his head slightly, Minho’s eyes growing a little wider. He knew what Jisung meant. “Are you sure?” Jisung nodded his head, “Wanna feel you.” He laughed lightly and took the packet out of Minho’s hand, throwing it onto the floor with their discarded clothes. “Well, who are you to restrict your baby?” Jisung smirked. Minho just laughed as he popped the cap of the lube. “Wait.” Jisung shouted slightly as he held his arm out, “Let me do it.” He moved to take the bottle from his boyfriend, who happily gave it to him. Jisung squirted a fair amount into his palm and moved onto his knees, so the two were at eye level. Jisung began to jerk Minho off, spreading the lube. Minho sighed out of pleasure and closed the gap between them, kissing Jisung hungrily as the younger pleasured him. 

Jisung laid back onto the bed as Minho lined himself to Jisung’s entrance. Jisung’s hands were on either side of Minho’s face, looking into each other’s eyes. “I love you.” Jisung whispered. Minho leaned down to plant a longing and chaste kiss to Jisung’s lips. “I love you too.”

As the elder pushed in they both held a breath. Once bottomed out both of them simultaneously released their breaths as Jisung gasped and Minho groaned at the warmth that surrounded him. “Fuck.” Minho gasped. “I agree.” Jisung moaned. Minho gave Jisung time to adjust. “Move.” Jisung breathed after a few moments. Minho drew his hips back slowly before gently moving forward. He set and kept a slow rhythm, just like he had promised. Minho managed to find Jisung’s prostate but never actually hit it, teasing the younger as he went. “Minho, more. I need more, fucking hell.” Jisung screamed. Minho smirked to himself as he sped up slightly, pulling out slowly before snapping forward. Jisung continued to moan loudly, a string of ‘ah’s and ‘More’s leaving his lips. Minho placed his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck and planted an open-mouthed kiss. “You’re so fucking tight baby.” Minho whispered sensually into Jisung’s neck. Jisung ground his hips down to meet Minho’s thrusts, arching his back to find his prostate. Minho roughly pushed Jisung’s hips down, “Now now, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Be a good boy for me love.” Jisung moaned at how dirty the words were even though they sounded innocent. “Wanna be a good boy… wanna be good for you hyung.” Jisung moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly. “Look at you sweetheart.” Minho went back to whispering erotically in the crook of Jisung’s neck. “All wrecked and practically begging for more.” He added more power to his thrusts, finally hitting Jisung’s prostate. “Oh fuck! Minho!” Jisung screamed and arched his back as much as Minho’s hands would let him. With every thrust Minho added more power and hit that spot with each one. Jisung moved one hand to his own leaking cock, but Minho was having none of that. The elder grabbed both of Jisung’s wrists and pinned them above him head, keeping the other one on Jisung’s hip. “Oh my, someone’s a little desperate, aren’t they?” Minho had his face above Jisung’s, smirking as he halted his movements; causing Jisung to whine and grind his hips down to find something, anything. “I said I wanted to see you cum untouched, didn’t I? And you said you wanna be a good boy for me, didn’t you? So now your hands will stay there, understand love?” Minho smirked as Jisung writhed, he definitely had a voice kink and Minho was definitely going to use that to his advantage. “ ‘M sorry hyung,” Was all Jisung could manage, “It’s okay baby, now you know.” Minho picked his rhythm again, driving Jisung insane. 

“Hyung… Minho I’m close.” Jisung’s head was thrown back in pure bliss, faint tear tracks streamed his face from pleasure. “Already? Can you hold it in baby boy?” Jisung nodded quickly, making him slightly dizzy. Minho sped up, crashing their lips together as he did so. One hand still pinning Jisung’s wrists above his head and the other tangled in the younger’s hair. Minho broke the kiss, groaning against Jisung’s lips, “You drive me insane Jisung, you know that?” The hand Minho had tangled in Jisung’s hair slid down the younger’s face; who took Minho’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and moaning around it. “You’re so goddamn sexy, you take me so well and look at you begging for me. Fuck.” Jisung arched his back and screamed around Minho’s thumb as the elder delivered a particularly forceful thrust to his prostate. “You’re a fucking sin, Han Jisung.” Jisung removed Minho’s thumb from his mouth and whined, “I’m so close, Hyung I need to cum. Minho, please.” Minho was close too, he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening, “Me too baby, I’m close too.” Minho stared at Jisung’s blissed out face. “Cum in me, wanna feel how well you fill me.” Jisung threw his head back as Minho groaned because fuck could this boy get any hotter? “C’mon baby, you can do it. Cum for me Jisung.” On Minho’s cue Jisung arched his back and screamed as he came, the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. The younger came with a string of Minho’s name and curses. As Jisung’s walls tightened Minho felt himself grow closer. “Fuck you really did cum untouched.” Minho chuckled in disbelief. “Said I wanna be your good boy.” Jisung whined, Minho brought a hand down and milked Jisung through his orgasm. After a few more thrusts Minho came inside Jisung. “Fucking hell.” 

“Minho.” Jisung’s voice sounded wrecked. “Hm?” Minho could barely reply. “I feel dirty, can we shower?” Minho smirked against his neck, “we? You wanna go together?” Jisung laughed and tried to push himself up but winced in pain and laid back into Minho’s embrace. “Of course you’re going to hurt, dumbass.” Minho snickered and cuddled close to the younger. “Yeah, but I feel dirty.” Jisung pouted, Minho chuckled in response and kissed Jisung’s pout. “I’ll go get a wash cloth. Don’t move.” Minho climbed off the bed, returning a couple minutes later with a wet wash cloth. The elder removed the covers from his boyfriend’s body and wiped the dried cum off his stomach and hole. When he was done, he threw it in the laundry basket and climbed back into bed. Jisung cuddled up to Minho’s chest. “Thank you. For all of today. Especially that last part.” Jisung inhaled his boyfriend’s scent and closed his eyes. “The pleasure is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn I'm not sorry for this - I started writing this at 11pm and its now 1 am so gnight fuckers <3  
> Hope yall enjoy and I'll try and upload again soon


	20. It's been a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 17.

Passion. Affection. Happiness. The ‘recipe’ of love contains these three things, so it says. And they aren’t incorrect, but rather just off the truth. Minho and Dahyun were happy. Minho and Dahyun were affectionate. Minho and Dahyun were definitely passionate. Were. They were this and were that. Were. Past tense. It’s all in the past, all the happiness and all the affection and all the passion; it’s all in the past. In the beginning the feeling was mutual. They both loved each other with all their might. What one side lacked the other made up for in strengths. They shared strengths too, specifically their confidence and personalities matching perfectly. She was accepted as ‘one of the guys’ in Minho’s eyes. But Minho was blind. He had always been like that, he had always turned the blind eye in situations he didn’t want to face. And his relationship was one of them. He always believed that even though his friends were weary in the beginning, their opinions had shifted, and they truly had accepted Dahyun. That their sly comments were purely banter and that when she was around their laughs, smiles and teasing was them genuinely enjoying themselves. But Minho was blind. He’d always been like that.

They never truly accepted her. They never truly saw her as one of the guys. They didn’t trust her, didn’t want Minho dating her, didn’t want her around. But they pretended, Chan mainly made them pretend. But they pretended. Their smiles were always fake, laughs always forced, teasing always sneaky ways to show their true feeling. They never were happy with Minho’s choice. They saw Dahyun for what she actually was, they saw the way she treated him no matter how blind Minho was. Changbin always pointed it out to the elder two, Woojin always wanted to say something, but Chan continuously stopped him. Constantly shutting Woojin’s comments down with ‘at least he’s happy’ or ‘he’ll come to his senses eventually’ sometimes even ‘Minho’s strong, he can handle himself’. Woojin never dropped it, but still kept a façade in front of the couple.

Minho wishes they had said something, wishes they had pointed it out. He wishes they would have sat him down, told him what they felt and what they saw, presented him with evidence. Minho wishes his friends would have been the guidance he needed, he was too blind to get out himself; but they didn’t. They were never happy. They were always full of fake smiles and forced laughs. 

But nothing lasts forever. Jisung opened Minho’s eyes. Before he had met the younger boy, he had always been blind. His friends couldn’t provide any guidance, but Jisung did. The first time Dahyun and Jisung met was the first time Minho saw what Dahyun for what she actually was. Sure, he had previously had an off feeling about talking to her – for example before the party she had called him, and since speaking to Jisung, Minho didn’t feel like having a conversation with her. Didn’t feel like hearing her voice – but had never noticed just how horribly she spoke to him. Because of how Jisung had treated him, how kind and respectful he always was, Minho had noticed just how Dahyun’s words sounded. He was no longer blinded by ‘love you’s. He realised just what she was saying. And he hated it, he hated just how blind he had been, because now that all he saw was light, it was too bright to handle. Jisung offered guidance which Minho had taken gracefully. But he didn’t expect for it to affect him like this. Minho had only ever known being with Dahyun the past year, and for all that to crumble right in front of him was slightly painful. But no matter how much he thought it hurt, Jisung covered the pain with happiness. Minho hadn’t had a moment to sit and think on his break-up. He hadn’t had a second to grieve a years’ worth of love break down.

The afternoon after taking his boyfriend’s virginity probably wasn’t the best of times, but here he was. Jisung had gone to meet his brother, the younger had a slight limp but was excited none the less. That left Minho alone for the majority of the day. Alone with his thoughts. It gave Minho time to catch up with everything. His bestfriend basically came out and started dating a boy. Minho ended a year-old relationship for a boy he hadn’t known for very long. That one was the hardest to process. Minho wasn’t exactly happy with how things had ended; he cheated. That struck hard. He cheated. Sure, he ended up loving Jisung more, but he still cheated. How had he been okay with this before? How could he have allowed himself to do this? No matter how hard Minho tried to justify his actions to himself, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t ever forgive himself for what he did. 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he does. Minho pulls his phone out and messages Dahyun. A simple text, nothing dramatic. ‘It’s been a while, wanna come over and chat?” He sends no ‘xxx’ like usual, no hearts and doesn’t end with a ‘love you’ as he once did. But it feels good. He also shoots Jisung a quick text, ‘Gonna have Dahyun over to talk, will update you when you get home :))) xx’ just to inform his boyfriend and keep no secrets. Much to Minho’s surprise Dahyun agrees and Jisung is completely fine with it. 

Dahyun appears at his dorm not even half an hour later. “Hey.” She smiles sheepishly and give a small and nervous wave. “Hey.” Minho moves and motions her into the flat. “I was gonna say ‘wow, nothing’s changed’ but it hasn’t been that long.” Dahyun laughs nervously. She sits on the sofa in such a polite manner. Minho wonders how things have switched so suddenly. “Tea?” He offers, she shakes her head lightly and asks for water instead. She really does look nervous, Minho thinks to himself. 

He sits on the opposite side of the sofa but crosses his legs over the cushions and faces her. He felt that leaving this amount of space was not only respectful but necessary. She’s right, it really hadn’t been that long, but everything seems different about her right now, the space Minho has created is necessary for showing that he’s always going to be there for her, but they’ll never be as they were. “I have something that’s been eating me up inside lately. I literally can’t stop thinking about how bad I feel that I didn’t tell you.” Dahyun spoke first, it was actually shocking that she went first, and that she feels the same that Minho does. “Go ahead, I also have something to say.” She shifts uncomfortably and puts her glass on the floor. “I wasn’t exactly truthful. I wasn’t exactly faithful. And I wasn’t exactly the kindest.” She is visibly shaking, Minho wants to reach out and take her hands, reassure her its okay. He doesn’t, he lets her continue. “Throughout our relationship it was always about image. I would always bully you about how you looked, how you smelt, how you spoke or even your choice of words. It was always about how people viewed us as a unit. But how could they view us as a unit if we didn’t act like one.” Her voice grew more confident as she spoke, as though she had rehearsed this for days. “I never took your feelings, thoughts or actions into consideration. It was always what I wanted, what I saw us as. My image was more important than our love. And I did love you, I truly did. I loved everything about you, I loved how you treated me, and I loved our relationship.” Minho smiles sadly, ‘Loved’. There it is. Past tense. “But then I didn’t. I always pointed out the bad stuff, so much so that I stopped seeing the good things. I didn’t love you for the whole year that we were together, Minho. I didn’t even love you for half of our relationship if I’m brutally honest. And I don’t know if its as hard to hear as it is to say, but Minho, I didn’t love you for 10 months of our 14-month relationship.” Her voice wavered, she sounded in pain, and Minho knew how she felt. “I loved you Dahyun, whether you loved me or not. I loved you for most of it, if not all. I’m not angered by you not feeling the same.” He smiles at her, this time it wasn’t sad, it was almost nostalgic. As though remembering how much he loved her was bringing a sense of calmness and sentiment. “Your words are always so kind and your voice is always so gentle. Jisung is a lucky man.” She beamed at him, her words sounded genuine and Minho felt slightly emotional at how much she had changed in only a few days. “Don’t look at me like that, I know I’ve said a lot of hurful things to him, but after what you told me, about how he treats you and how he makes you feel, I can’t help but think that us breaking up was a blessing.” This time, she grabbed his hands; looking him in the eyes. “Remember what you said to me that night?” Minho thought for a second then shook his head, “Go be happy and go find someone who loves you. That was the advice you gave me. But I already did. Because Minho I wasn’t truthful throughout our relationship, I wasn’t faithful either.” Now that, Minho didn’t expect. She mentioned those words, ‘I wasn’t truthful, I wasn’t faithful’, earlier but Minho hadn’t taken any notice. He wanted to say ‘hey, me too’ but wanted to hear what she had to say first. She let go of his hands, placing hers back into her lap. “Oh.” Was all he replied instead. “Yeah, I always found comfort in having you there, having a permanent label of ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’. But I could never find happiness in being with you. I saw how your friends would look at us, I heard their little comments, I noticed it all. But you never did, you always seemed so happy. And breaking that, breaking your heart so early on, would’ve hurt way more. But about a month after I realised I no longer felt the same about you, I met him.” She turned away from Minho, his smile never faltered; making it worse to face him. “I wouldn’t have called it cheating at first, but I guess you might disagree. We would sneak around with each other. Making out under in the cleaner’s cupboard, shy touches near the toilets in between classes, I would even sit in the corridor outside of his dorm and we would just talk into the early hours of the morning. And it was fun, it was new. And it was different.” Minho’s smile grew wider, Dahyun still had her vision directed at her hands so she missed it; what she was saying reminded him of Jisung. While he was with Dahyun, that’s exactly what the two boys would do. They would sneak around, and it was fun, new and very different. “But soon enough I realised I was catching feelings. And these feelings were stronger then they ever were for you, to put it bluntly. He would always tell me to break up with you, get with him instead. But a part of me couldn’t let you go. So, I made our relationship hard on you, I didn’t realise I was doing it at first, involuntarily I was hoping my visible decline of affection would make you leave. Then it would be your decision and not my fault.” This time it was Minho who grabbed her hands, this caused Dahyun to look up at him, “Don’t feel bad, I know you know that me and Jisung were sneaking around on you too.” His grin was still plastered to his lips. “Why are you smiling so much after what I just told you?” She laughed quietly, wiping a stray tear that had fallen. “Because now I know that you didn’t mean any of it. We are just as bad as each other. I’m glad you told me, and I am honestly happy for you Hyun, I’m pleased you found someone who you sincerely love and who genuinely makes you happy. I hope you and him have a long and joyful relationship. I wish you luck in life Dahyun.” She smiled widely, tears streaming from her eyes. She suddenly lurched forward and captured Minho in a tight hug. “That you so much Minho. I wish you and Jisung just as much luck, happiness and love. You really suit each other. Lets stay friends yeah?” She pulled away and stood up, “Because I miss you sometimes you big loser.” She playfully punched his arm, he grinned back at her, “I would like that.” 

Minho led her to the door, sending her off with a large smile and a hug. When he came back into the living room he sat back on the sofa. He expected to be crying by now, but he was smiling; very content with life as it is. That was not how he expected the conversation to go, but he’s glad they had it. Now he can focus on Jisung. He checked his phone, noticing it was a lot later then he expected. Also seeing a message from said younger. His smile grew wider, ‘Hope it went well, I’m on the train now. Wait up for me? :) xx’ Minho had missed the notification by only five minutes so he knew Jisung would still be on his phone. Typing a quick reply before going to the kitchen. ‘Don’t take too long, make sure to rush home. I miss you :(( xx‘ He didn’t feel like cooking, Minho would rather wait and eat with Jisung anyway. He grabs a glass of water and moves back to the sofa. His phone suddenly begins to go off, very loudly. He smiled at the tone, knowing it was Jisung. 

“Hey babe, I need you to get dressed and meet me at the train station, like as soon as you can.” Minho was taken back by how quickly Jisung had spoken when he answered the phone, how panicked his voice sounded, how heavy and uneven his breathing was. “Yeah… yeah okay. What’s going on? You okay?” Minho immediately got up, his plain top and black jogging bottoms would do just fine, he threw his shoes. He hastily left the flat and locked the door behind him. “I can’t explain too much, just hurry. We’re almost at the station. I’ll meet you there.” And with that he hung up. Minho stopped where he was speed walking out of the building and stared at his blank phone. The screen lit up with another text, this one made worry rise so high in Minho’s throat he could taste it.

‘Being followed.’ That was it, that was all Minho got. He ran, he ran toward the station. Luckily it was only a fifteen-minute walk. Maybe an eight-minute run if he’s fast enough. His phone pinged to life in his hand, Minho came to abrupt stop to look at the text from his boyfriend. ‘It’s the guy from old uni, been following me all day. He’s sat behind me on the train.’ Minho sighed out of frustration. ‘I’m scared, I think he has a knife or something.’ Minho shook with anger; this guy has some fucking nerve. ‘Hurry babe, he’s getting off at same stop.’ Minho began to run again, this guy can try to hurt Jisung, but boy has he messed with the wrong person. ‘I’ll be waiting in men’s toilets’. Minho made it to the road the station was on. He pressed the button and waited for the light to turn green so he can cross the street. He took this time to shoot a text back. ‘Sit tight, almost there.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi hi hi hi it's been a while. So I planned this chapter to be a little further down the line but shit happens fam, so here is the chapter explaining the whole Dahyun situation. Kind of. Anyways enjoy - sorry for the lil plot twist at the end. Enjoyyyyy :)))))))


	21. Just Hurry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has just started his second year of University while Jisung has started a new, in a new university for his second year. When their paths cross, can Minho control his sexuality enough to make the right decisions?  
> AKA:  
> Minho’s convinced he’s straight but our soft gay Jisung’s about to mess all that up in the right kind of way.

Chapter 18.

He’d noticed Jinyoung following him all day, when he first got off the train this morning to now. He thought it was a coincidence at first, hoped the elder wouldn’t recognise him. They left within the same crowd, Jisung’s brother waiting outside the station in his car. That’s when Jisung believed he’d lost the other. Until the two brothers reached their favourite café. Jinyoung was sat at the far table, alone. Jisung wants to believe it was another coincidence but the look he gave Jisung, made him think otherwise. After the café, they went shopping. Jinyoung was in every shop they went to. Now Jisung was getting agitated. They walked back to their car, this time Jinyoung wasn’t in sight, but when they entered the tapas restaurant, there he was. Sat at the table directly opposite the one they’d reserved. Jisung never knew Jinyoung very well, but he knew him enough to know he would never choose this type of restaurant over something like fast food or take out. That’s when it clocked in Jisung’s mind that he’d been following him. Jisung and his brother enjoyed their meal, the younger ignored Jinyoung as best he could. 

When the two brothers made their way back to the station there was no sign of Jinyoung. Jisung felt relieved but was still a little on edge. The announcer’s voice roared through the station, declaring the train Jisung needed was leaving. Last night’s events meant Jisung wasn’t making that train as his movements were very… restricted and painful. Running to catch that train was a no go. Instead, Jisung decided to sit on the closest bench and relax until the next train came. 

Seeing Jinyoung everywhere he went today had shaken Jisung up. Jinyoung was a face he had left behind. A face, along with many others, he hoped he would never see again. But nothing in this life goes Jisung’s way. Some might just see Jisung as dramatic, but this man provoked his bestfriend. He was, and probably still is, a homophobic piece of shit with no use to this world. Jisung sits on the bench in the train station, he thinks of how little Jinyoung’s appearance has changed; wonders how his brother is. Yugyeum always was quiet, never one to stick around when his brother opens his mouth. Jisung wonders where Jinyoung has been for the last couple of months. What uni did he transfer to? How is his brother doing without him? Does he regret what he did to Felix? Jisung has so many questions, but not enough courage to find any answers. There’s a train every hour, so Jisung was surprised when the announcement came through that his train was boarding, there was no way he’d been sat for an hour. 

Earphones in, Jisung ignored the other passengers as he made his way onto the train to find a free seat. Maybe the universe didn’t fully hate him today as he found an unoccupied window seat right by the doors. Perfect. Jisung rushed to sit down before anyone could take the seat. The train ride was only half an hour, only 6 stops after getting on, but Jisung was still anxious. He was fidgeting and playing with the wire of his earphones until they reached the stop which was three before his own. Jisung hadn’t been paying attention to his surrounding passengers so when the girl behind him tried to use the back of his seat to help stand up, he jolted in surprise. “Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly to which Jisung just smiled back and shook his head, “It’s fine.” She bowed and walked off the train, 

Jisung was just about to turn back to the front; then he saw the familiar mop of hair make its way toward him. Jisung panicked slightly and slid down in his seat. Hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t see him and chose a different seat. The seat next to Jisung was occupied by an older man and his newspaper so he couldn’t sit there, another girl sat down behind him and Jisung released a sigh of relief, until Jinyoung sat in the seat next to hers. Sweat collected in small beads on Jisung’s forehead as he slowly began to feel dread rise in his chest. Of all the carriages on this train, of all the trains that travel in this direction, of all the seats available. Why this one? To calm himself, Jisung pulled his phone out and sent Minho a short text. ‘Hope it went well, I’m on the train now. Wait up for me? :) xx’ While it was okay to text Minho, the whole him texting back thing didn’t go as well. Minho hadn’t opened it, the rational side of Jisung’s brain knew it was because Dahyun was still there. But there was a part of him that was freaking out. Why hadn’t he answered? Was something wrong? 

Jisung knew he was being stupid when his phone vibrated and lit up in his hand. Minho had texted back. Jisung let out a small laugh at himself for being so dumb. ‘Don’t take too long, make sure to rush home. I miss you :(( xx‘ Jisung allowed a small smile to fall on his lips. Minho was probably being lazy, not doing anything. Jisung thought of his boyfriend and his smile grew wider. 

The train reached the stop before Jisung’s, the girl behind him and man next to him both exited. Jisung had almost forgotten Jinyoung was sat behind him. Almost. Once the train started moving again Jisung rose from his seat slightly to make his way toward the doors; so he was ready for when the train stopped at his station. But a gentle weight on his shoulder pushed him back down. Jisung didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. Instead, he let out a loud sigh and slumped into his seat. A light chuckle resonated from behind him but Jisung paid it no mind and pulled Minho’s contact up. He still had his earphones in and used it as a chance to speak quietly into his microphone; meaning Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to hear. 

The line only rang twice before Minho picked up. Jisung jumped in before Minho could answer, “hey babe, I need you to get dressed and meet me at the station, like as soon as you can.” His voice was quick and panicked. Jisung couldn’t deny that his breathing was heavy and uneven as he spoke into the mic. “Yeah… yeah okay. What’s going on? You okay?” Jisung hated how worried Minho’s voice sounded, muffled movement on Minho’s end indicated that he was leaving. “I can’t explain too much, just hurry. We’re almost at the station. I’ll meet you there.” And with that he hung up. Jisung slipped his earphones out, not locking his phone. He knew he had about 10 minutes until the train reached his stop. He knew Minho had already left, meaning Jisung wouldn’t have to wait long if he was lucky. 

Minho’s contact was still up on his phone, Jisung sent a quick text to alert him of the situation. ‘Being followed.’ Jisung knew there was nothing else to add. But he couldn’t just leave Minho with that. The train came to a stop and he heard Jinyoung from behind him, ‘Stand, get off.’ Jisung honestly didn’t want to know what would happen if he refused. So, he just did what the other said. He stood and waited for the people in front of him to exit the train before following. When he was off the train and through the gates, he could feel Jinyoung pressed close, not really touching but keeping a very little amount of distance. ‘Well done. Now don’t make any noises.’ Jinyoung’s voice was breathy and hot against his neck, it was making Jisung cringe as they walked. 

That’s when he felt it. At first, he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was plainly obvious. A knife. Jinyoung had a knife pressed against his back. Jisung still had his phone in his hand, he knew if he kept it close and down near his hips Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to see. Jisung alerted Minho who he was and that he has a knife. Well, Jisung didn’t want to alert his boyfriend or cause any unnecessary drama. So he told the elder that he thinks Jinyoung has a knife and makes Minho believe he isn’t off the train yet; saying that Jinyoung is getting off at the same stop even though they’re already off.

Train stations aren’t that complicated, Jisung knew where Jinyoung was leading him. The mens toilets by platform 3. They were on the opposite side of the station from where Minho would come from. The knife Jinyoung was holding wasn’t actually touching him fully but Jisung could feel it’s presence. Jisung took the last opportunity he had to text Minho, he told him where they’d be. 

They entered the toilets and Jisung’s nose turned up at the smell and state of them. He knew these toilets were literally never used, so the station had given up on maintaining them. ‘Now, let’s talk shall we.’ Jisung visibly jumped as the sound of Jinyoung’s voice echoed throughout the empty room. ‘A-about what?’ Jisung cursed at himself as the fear was evident in his voice. ‘You know, when I first saw you get on the train this morning, I wasn’t sure if it was you. But then you opened that loud mouth of yours and I knew. Your voice is irritating. Easy to remember.’ Jinyoung had small smirk plastered on his face the whole time he spoke. ‘And then I couldn’t stop thinking about how everything is your fault.’ Jisung cowered into himself at how Jinyoung’s voice raised so loudly and he took step forward, corning Jisung into the wall. ‘You… and your little faggot friend.’ Jinyoung took one more step and raised his knife to run his fingers over the edges. ‘You ruined everything. You just couldn’t be quiet, could you?’ At that, Jinyoung looked away from his blade and into Jisung’s terrified eyes. Jinyoung’s own eyes were blazing with anger. ‘You two just couldn’t take it.’ Jinyoung’s voice was loud, Jisung wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt his heart beat this fast, out of fear, in his life. ‘It’s all your fault!” Jinyoung screamed in his face, Grabbing Jisung’s shoulders and throwing him to the floor. The force from the push made Jisung’s head hit the tiled ground. He winced at the pain. ‘Because of you,’ Jinyoung crouched down to be face-to-face with Jisung. ‘I was kicked out of the only uni I dreamed of getting into’ Jisung moved his face away from Jinyoung’s piercing gaze, but Jinyoung grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look back. ‘You ruined my future, my education and my life quite frankly. I can’t get into any universities right now, I can’t find a job, my brother hates me. But you.’ Jinyoung let go of Jisung’s face vigorously, making his head hit the ground again. ‘I bet you got into another good uni. I’m right aren’t I? I bet you made new friends, I bet you’re happy with how your life is. All because you let me take the fucking fall.’ Jinyoung brought the knife to Jisung’s cheek, not penetrating the skin or drawing any blood, just dragging it lightly. ‘You ruined my fucking life.’ Jinyoung’s voice became dauntingly low. 

The door swung open. Jisung flinched, as did Jinyoung, causing the knife to create a small cut on Jisung’s left cheek. ‘Oh, sorry. I just need the bathroom. Won’t be two secs then you can go back to your little role play.’ Minho’s voice was upbeat and cheery, as though he was just a regular passenger. If Jisung didn’t know him, he wouldn’t have suspected a thing. ‘Role play?’ Jinyoung questioned. Minho had already shut the door, but no noise was coming from the other side. Until he spoke a reply. ‘Yeah, a little kinky to do it in public I think but hey, everyone has their thing.’ Jisung stifled a laugh, ignoring the blood running down his cheek as he sat up. ‘Oh, no this isn’t-‘ Jinyoung rushed, but was interrupted by Minho’s small chuckle. ‘It’s okay man, no need to be ashamed.’ The toilet flushed and Minho exited the cubicle, going to the sinks opposite; beside where Jisung was sitting. ‘No really that isn’t-‘ Jinyoung was once again interrupted. ‘Woah, is that a wood handle? Dude these are so expensive.’ Minho obviously had no idea what he was talking about, but had a plan. He took the knife from Jinyoung’s hands who was reduced to silence from the whole ordeal. ‘I’ve been trying to get a wood handle pocket. They’re impossible to find, only big carving knives.’ When Minho looked back up from the knife he saw Jisung’s cheek and his whole plan collapsed. Jisung saw the look in his eyes change as soon as he saw Jisung. The elder turned back to look at Jinyoung. ‘But you know, you can’t just be using these for fun.’ Minho stepped toward Jinyoung, who stood up as Minho got closer. ‘You can’t be carrying this around in public.’

Minho twirled the blade around in his fingers. ‘yeah well, sometimes certain business calls for it.’ Jinyoung smiled and reached for his knife back. Minho chuckled and held it up in one hand, by his head, out of Jinyoung’s reach. ‘No. No business calls for you to carry a knife. What it does call is for you not to be a dickhead.’ After the words left Minho’s mouth, Jisung heard the punch rather then saw it. A punch, straight to the nose. ‘So maybe stop being a dickhead and ‘business’ won’t call for you at all.’ Minho helped Jisung up from beside a whimpering Jinyoung and turned to leave. He stopped. ‘By the way, I’m taking this. The world doesn’t need an idiot carrying a weapon.’ Minho smiled to Jinyoung, and then walked out of the toilet, fingers locked with Jisung’s.

Once outside the toilet Minho grabbed Jisung’s waist and pulled him close. He could hear Jisung’s breath becoming unstable and heavy. The younger was shaking. ‘I’m so sorry I took so long. But I’m here now, nothing can hurt you.’ Minho brought his hand up to stroke Jisung’s hair. ‘Thank you for coming. I was so scared.’ Jisung sobbed into Minho’s chest. ‘I know baby. I know’ Minho placed a tender kiss to Jisung’s head and separated Jisung from himself. ‘Now, let’s get you home yeah? Tea and cuddles?’ Jisung smiled slightly and nodded. ‘As long as you’re the big spoon.’ Minho chuckled and nodded back. ‘Of course.’ The two interlocked their fingers and walked out of the train station.

The atmosphere in the flat was calm, relaxed. Homely. The two had gone back to Jisung’s dorm rather than Minho’s. They were cuddled up on the sofa, watching a film and drinking their tea. ‘Minho?’ Jisung’s voice sounded quiet and nervous. ‘Yeah babe?’ Minho’s voice was a contrast. ‘Thank you, again. For saving me. You were really awesome with how you handled it.’ Jisung chuckled lowly at the memory of Minho’s plan. ‘Well, it worked just fine. How’s your cheek?’ Minho caressed the area of Jisung’s cheek that was now covered with a plaster. ‘It’s fine, I barely feel it.’ Jisung smiled and stretched up to place a chaste kiss on Minho’s lips. ‘I love you.’ He said as they parted. Minho turned the tv off and lifted Jisung up bridal style. ‘I love you too’ He said as he kissed Jisung’s head and carried him to the bedroom. Once they were both settles Jisung stared at Minho’s sleeping face. Wondering how the hell he got so bloody lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took too long my darlings! And that it's a complete pile of shit. But oh wells enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hi, I literally finished thiis, and am now uploading it, at 2 AM? So i deeply apologise for any misakes. I tried to check it but I'm terrible so oops. Hope you enjoyed dudes. Next chapter should be out soon? Hopefully.


End file.
